Accidental Siblings
by Active-mind-15
Summary: When Akashi's other self disappeared after the Jabberwock versus Vorpal Swords match, he thought that was the last time he'd see him again. So when Bokushi is reborn again as a five-year-old child, his life is completely turned upside-down. How will Akashi cope with becoming, what is essentially, an older brother?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this on a revision break what the hell I wasn't expecting to do this. I posted it on Tumblr, but I thought that I would at least decide whether I was going to commit to this or not before I posted it here. Welp. I'm committed. So I'm posting it.**

 **Anyway, it was based off of this post on Tumblr and it was just so cute that I had to write something for it. The blog is clubakashi. For all you Akashi lovers, I recommend this blog it's my life. But yeah, I think that's about it.**

 **Yes, there's fluff.**

 **Yes, there's a plotline.**

 **May God help us all.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Making his way through the Rakuzan campus, the redheaded captain, Akashi Seijuro was walking to the gymnasium hand-in-hand with a little boy. The boy was at least two feet shorter, bearing the exact same red hair of the older boy. The only difference was with his eyes. Instead of the identical red eyes that Akashi had, his left eye was golden. The younger boy looked up at Akashi with an impossibly neutral expression.

"Are we almost there yet?" Akashi sighed.

"Almost. Just be patient." The boy said nothing more, and went back to looking ahead. Akashi tried rubbing the tired out of his eyes. How did he end up in this situation? He was just a normal person, trying to live a normal life. Why did he deserve this? What had he done to the universe to receive this sort of punishment? Putting aside the possibility that he had been cursed, he continued to make his way towards the modern building, still bitter over his rather rude awakening.

…

Going back to this morning, Akashi was peacefully sleeping in his room when he suddenly felt a weight placed on his chest out of nowhere. A very heavy weight. And it was more like it fell on his chest rather than it being placed there. It was so sudden that he shot up in surprise with wide eyes, so fast in fact that he rammed his head into whatever was on him. Flopping quite unceremoniously back onto his mattress, he groaned in pain as he rubbed the centre of his forehead and opened one eye. There, lying on his back, and also crying out in pain, was a little boy.

Right. Okay…

Akashi knew that when he woke up he was usually dazed and confused, but this was absolutely ridiculous. Never, never did he imagine the day where he was so tired that he'd begin to hallucinate. Not only that, but the hallucination had materialized into a three-dimensional being? This must have been some type of joke. The boy sat up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"That hurt."

Oh God it talked.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked him. It was six-thirty in the morning and he was tired, so he was in no state of mind to be formal or polite. Regardless of whether he was a child or an adult, he wanted to know why on earth he was in his room. The boy stared.

"I'm you," he answered. Akashi blinked.

"I beg your pardon? I'm me."

"And so am I."

Akashi was now transitioning from tired to irritated. Here he was, sitting on his bed, arguing with a child who claimed he was Akashi. Who did he think he was anyway? Well, Akashi apparently.

"How did you get into my room?" The boy shrugged.

"I was just…here."

It took every bit of energy that Akashi was sure he didn't even have to hold back a sigh. What kind of answer was that? A boy stumbles into his room before seven o'clock in the morning and doesn't know how? If he kept this child here any longer then he was sure that someone would press charges for kidnapping and he had neither the time nor the alibi to—

"Why are you staring at me?"

Akashi snapped out of his thoughts and frowned. He hadn't even realized how long he had been staring at this kid for. A quick side-glance at the clock told him it was apparently a whole minute. He sat up straighter in bed.

"Where are your parents?"

"My father is on a business trip to Thailand." Akashi faltered. Well that was strange. _His_ father was on a business trip to Thailand. He decided to prod for more information.

"And which city is he in?"

"Bangkok," the boy said. That was also the city that his father said he was going.

"When is he coming back?" Akashi questioned. The boy thought for a minute as he looked down and began counting on his fingers.

"It should be five days from now." The boy was correct again. Akashi wanted to try something else. The answer to this next question would definitely not be coincidence.

"And your mother…?" The boy fell silent.

"She's not here anymore."

Akashi felt an unusual lurch in his chest at that. He suspected there was something wrong. There was something suspicious about this boy. As he switched on the lamp on his table, he took a good look at the boy in front of him. Now that his vision wasn't blurred by the effects of sleep anymore, he could see him properly now. He had the exact same hair colour as him. His hairstyle was even the same, his bangs cut short so his silky red strands didn't fall in his eyes. That brought back an unpleasant memory from Winter Cup and he immediately suppressed it. That was from his other self, back before everything changed for the better. Even he changed for the better. But, after that game with Team Jabberwock, he too vanished, and Akashi was left alone again in his subconscious. Yet the regal air that this child brought with him, the way he could recall all this information, the way he referred to himself with a different pronoun and the way he looked oh so similar except for his golden left eye. Just seeing that made him realize who he was.

"...Boku?"

The boy, who was now distracting himself with surveying the room, perked up and turned around, acknowledging the older Akashi sitting on the bed.

"Yes?"

Akashi didn't know the exact reason why his heart was beating extremely fast at that moment, and he didn't know exactly what type of emotion came over him. All he remembered doing is cupping his face in his hands and gazing at him with wide, unbelieving eyes with one question on his mind.

How did this happen?

…

"For the fifth time, I said I don't know."

Akashi shook his head out of his thoughts and looked back down at the boy before he realized he had said that question out loud. Again.

"Sorry," he muttered.

He was just confused. It was one thing for Bokushi to come back in his subconscious, but he came back as a human. A living, breathing, tangible human. And a five-year-old of all things. Perhaps because he had only appeared after his mother had passed away, which was around five years ago. At first, he could almost say he was excited about his other self returning to him, but after he began to be reacquainted with Bokushi's personality, well, let's just say he had never wanted to throw a child out the window so badly.

After this realization a few hours before, Akashi realized that he was now responsible for a five-year-old boy who might as well be his younger brother. He has to watch over him now. What was he to do with him the whole day? He couldn't possibly leave him alone, what if someone were to see him? It's a boarding school for crying out loud, the door to his room doesn't have a lock. But he also promised Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya that he'd practice basketball with them this morning in the gymnasium. So keeping that in mind, he informed his smaller self of his decision as soon as he made up his mind.

…

"You are going to come with me to the gymnasium today."

The boy, who sitting on the chair next to his study desk, didn't even hesitate to give his reply.

"That's fine," he said, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Akashi was thankful that Bokushi still had the obedient part of him. But when Akashi crawled back into his bed and closed his eyes, that's when things began to go awry.

"What are you doing?"

Akashi cracked his eyes open again and eyed Bokushi, who was staring at him with a disapproving face.

"What do you mean?" Akashi said, deciding to close his eyes again. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Don't."

Akashi didn't even bother to raise his head from the pillow.

"And why not?" he asked. His ears may have been covered by the duvet, but was it just him, or did he hear Bokushi scoff after he asked that?

"You have to entertain me, of course."

"Bokushi," he began. "I stayed up until two in the morning finishing three essays, all of which are due tomorrow. I have had only five hours of sleep and my alarm is not meant to go off for another hour. Please allow me this one hour I have left." There was a long silence, and Akashi thought that was that, until after around thirty seconds he heard a clack. And then another. And then another.

Reluctantly opening his eyes again, he saw Bokushi had found his shogi board in the corner of the room and he had already made three moves. Akashi groaned.

"Bokushi, the clacking is loud. Put the shogi board away." Bokushi looked over his way.

"I'll make the clacking quieter."

"No. I said put the shogi board away."

"I'll do a different activity then. Can I read a book?"

Akashi contemplated this. Reading sounded quiet enough. After all, books don't clack every two seconds.

"You can select a book from my shelf." He made a tired gesture to the shelf near his desk and Bokushi stood up from his spot on the floor to inspect the books. Taking a few moments to go through the choices, he finally picked up a medium sized book and went to sit back on his study chair, flipping the thing to the first page. Akashi sighed and settled back into his covers again for about a minute or so before he heard it. Bokushi turned pages exceptionally loud, in such a way where Akashi was suspecting that he wanted him to hear it from his bed. He wasn't even trying to conceal the sound of the page turning, and it didn't take long for Akashi to be annoyed again.

"I've changed my mind, put the book back."

"Why?"

"Because the sound of you turning pages is annoying."

"I'll make it quieter."

"Put the book back."

"Tch."

Akashi would have opened his eyes at that had he not wanted to sleep so desperately at this moment. Was that attitude? He heard Bokushi walk back to the shelf and slide the book back in where he found it.

"What am I to do now?" Akashi rolled over onto his other side to face the wall.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Why don't you just sleep?" The boy huffed.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I'm not tired."

That sounded awfully childlike of Bokushi. In his head, Bokushi was always the same as Akashi. But now that he's five, it makes him all the more difficult to reason with him. At first, he thought since Bokushi was well behaved (enough) in his mind, he'd have no problem with him. But when you put his attitude and character traits into a body like this, it didn't even seem like you were speaking with a highly intelligent and intimidating person, it was just the same as speaking with a stuck-up child. That was the difference a few years could make.

"Just sleep, Bokushi," Akashi urged as gently as he possibly could. "You'll feel more refreshed when you wake up."

"Why don't you sleep? You seem pretty grouchy."

He'd been trying to sleep for five minutes now, but look who kept interrupting.

"I—"

Akashi cut himself off and took a deep breath. There was no way he was going to start throwing snarky remarks at a child. He refused to stoop to that level, no matter how annoyed he got when he was sleep-deprived.

"Fine," he said. "If you'd like to join me at any time before my alarm goes off, I'll be happy to make room." Hmm. That wasn't supposed to sound salty. Either way, Bokushi dismissed his offer.

"I'll decline," he said. "I'd rather just stare out of the window."

"Whatever keeps you entertained for the next fifty-five minutes is fine with me as long as you're quiet."

And with that, Akashi fell asleep and woke up slightly more refreshed less than an hour later, only for Bokushi to complain that he was tired.

…

This idea was beyond stupid. Taking the human embodiment of his subconscious to the gymnasium for a bit of basketball practice? Well what else was he to do? If he tried to hide him it'd just look suspicious. Walking around campus with a child seemed much less questionable than keeping one in his room. Besides, he didn't even know if he could take care of a child. And even if he did, he knew that he couldn't keep him forever. But then where would he go? He was just a kid, he'd have to stay with somebody. Akashi was going back to Tokyo next weekend, but that was a whole weekend away. What was he going to do with Bokushi until then?

"Is that it?"

Bokushi was pointing towards the gymnasium. Akashi nodded.

"Yes," he said. "That's the gymnasium."

When they approached the building and stood at the door, Bokushi was expecting Akashi to open it, but instead, he knelt down in front of him.

"Aren't we going to go in?"

"We are," said Akashi. "But I just want to say that once we get in there, let me do all the talking. I don't know how my teammates would feel if a child introduced themselves as my other self, but I think it would be better if I explained."

"Alright." Well, at least there was no room for argument. Now that they were on the same page, Akashi sighed and slowly but surely twisted the door open.

On the inside, Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya had been practicing shooting for ten minutes. It was after Hayama had successfully done a layup and went back over to the two after retrieving the ball when Mibuchi sighs in exasperation.

"Do you think something happened to Sei-chan? He's unusually late," he said.

"I dunno," said Nebuya. "Do you think something came up? Maybe he had to call it off."

"But then Akashi would tell us, wouldn't he?" Hayama pointed out.

"I agree. Sei-chan wouldn't just ditch out of nowhere. If he had somewhere to be then he would have told us beforehand."

They stopped talking when they all heard the door to the gymnasium twist open. Hayama perked up like an excited puppy.

"Hey, Akashi's here!"

"Good morning, Sei-chan."

"Good morning everyone."

They all started as they looked down at the smaller boy holding his hand, his stare boring through their very bodies and souls. The room went deadly quiet and both sides did nothing but continue to look at each other. It wasn't until the ten second mark that the young boy lifted a hand up in the form of a small wave.

"Good morning. Lovely day for exercise, isn't it?"

…What the hell was going on?

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this. Idk how many chapters this will be, I'll figure it out later. I'll try to update soon.**

 **Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess which loser has two thumbs and is back after less than 24 hours? Hahaha it's me. I actually didn't expect to update so quickly and I most certainly didn't expect to gain this many favourites and follows in such a short time, so I just want to thank everybody who's read this so far and I deeply appreciate your response.**

 **To Letty-Chan19: Don't worry, this is NOT any type of nsfw so there are no pairings. I intended to make it PG from the start. Even if I wanted it to be like that, I can't write nsfw for shit. I leave that to the professional bitches over on AO3. Now _that_ stuff is high class. **

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya expected several different scenarios on why Akashi would be late to the gymnasium this supposedly 'normal' Sunday. Not a single one of those scenarios involved Akashi showing up to the building with a small child in tow, _especially_ not with such a nonchalant expression on his face. The second awkward silence was broken by Hayama this time.

"Um, Akashi," he started. "What's with the little kid?"

"You never said you were bringing a kid," said Nebuya. "He looks just like you."

"Like a mini Sei-chan!" Mibuchi laughed. "He really does look exactly like you. Who is he?"

Akashi sighed. How was he to break the news to them? While he did say he would explain, would his story be believable at all? Even he was still trying to believe it himself. However he would rather not flounder around for words, not to mention the fact that if he didn't tell them the truth, he was almost certain that Bokushi would speak up and say something.

"Alright. I'll tell you who he is. It is of utmost importance that you don't tell anyone." Everyone nodded and leaned in closer, as if Akashi was about to reveal the biggest secret in the world.

"Hayama, Nebuya, Mibuchi…do you remember my other self?"

The three tensed at the mention of this. It was only after the Winter Cup that Akashi revealed to him about his…condition. To put it bluntly, he had some form of Dissociative Identity Disorder. That tyrannical other side to him was materialized after he had been pushed over the edge in the third year of Teiko, maybe even before that, due to his less than ideal childhood experiences. But now that this other personality had finally disappeared, they had assumed that was that and nothing more was said about this sensitive topic. So why was he bringing it up now?

"Yes, we do," Mibuchi said hesitantly. "What does he have to do with this exactly?"

"Well," Akashi gesturing to the young boy by his side "Somehow, he turned into a five-year-old."

The three blanked out when he said this, trying to register what he just said to them. When it finally sunk into their heads, Nebuya awkwardly coughed.

"Uhm, this is a joke, right?"

"Nebuya, do I look like the type of person to tell a joke?" Akashi said, raising his eyebrows at the large-framed teenager. "You know humour isn't my strong suit."

"Well how did this happen?" he asked. "How did your other personality turn into a kid?"

"Yeah," Hayama chimed in. "Isn't that like, impossible?"

"Apparently not," Akashi replied. "He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere in my room, and I know it's him because he knows things only I would know."

They looked down at the child, who was looking back at them with that vacant stare of his.

"Well, if that's the case, then I believe him," said Mibuchi said to the others. "Sei-chan isn't the type of person to lie."

"Yeah, he must be telling the truth."

"I think so too."

Hayama bent down to be at eye-level with the child before giving one of his usual friendly smiles.

"Hi little guy!" he said cheerfully. "Do you have a name or something?"

"Bokushi," the boy answered. Reo quirked an eyebrow.

"Boku…shi?" he said in confusion, looking to Akashi for an explanation.

"Well," said Akashi "Since he's also Akashi, but addresses himself with the 'boku' pronoun, I thought it was more convenient to call him Bokushi."

"Ahhh I see. That's clever. As expected of Sei-chan." Mibuchi hummed in thought and then turned to the child. "So…if it's Bokushi, then can I call you Boku-chan?" Bokushi paused, then looked away.

"I don't mind," he said. Mibuchi laughed and pat his head.

"You're so cute," he said.

Akashi tried to remove the slightly sour look on his face. He thought he was the only one who got the privilege of being called a nickname. He didn't expect Bokushi to be called one. No, he was definitely not being jealous, definitely not. He just thought it wasn't necessary to give his other self a nickname. Well technically, the nickname wasn't even Akashi's to begin with. When he joined Rakuzan, it was Bokushi's personality who took control, and for the past school year, that is who Mibuchi had been calling 'Sei-chan', not him. But he was still slightly irritated for some reason, watching Bokushi getting the same treatment he had. Maybe he shouldn't have brought him.

"So, now that your other self is a little kid, does that mean you're an older brother?" Hayama asked. Akashi blinked.

"An older brother?"

"Yeah! Since he's like half of you that makes him your blood relative or something." Akashi looked down into Bokushi's eyes.

"Is that what you want to be called?" he asked him. "Do you want to be called my younger brother?" Bokushi tore his eyes away from him in favour of looking at the ground instead. He shifted from one foot to another, making Akashi puzzled over his strange behaviour.

"Okay," he said. Akashi was about to turn his attention back to the other three until Bokushi tugged at his hand.

"Then… I should call you Seijuro, yes?" Akashi didn't even register what he said properly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said… I should call you Seijuro. Since we're brothers now…"

That's right. Now that he thought about it, Akashi realized that he was never addressed by name in his subconscious. They've talked many times in the years that they shared the same mind, but not once had his other self actually called him by his name. He hadn't realized how strange it was until Bokushi addressed him by first name just now. And by the look on his face, he hadn't adjusted to it either. His cheeks were very faintly red, and he was still averting eye contact. Akashi chuckled and shook his head. _How cute_ , he thought.

"I got it!" said Mibuchi. "Boku-chan, why don't you add the honorific with his name too?"

"An honorific?"

"Yes, an honorific! To make it feel like you're really brothers."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "Then, S-Seijuro-nii?" He seemed slightly unsure of himself when testing out the unfamiliar honorific. Almost as if he wasn't used to giving out names of endearment. Bokushi really was emotionally constipated. Either way, Akashi didn't mind, and was rather pleased at his new name.

"That's fine with me," he said.

"Now that that's been settled," said Nebuya "Let's play some basketball!"

"Oh! Ei-chan let's have a one-on-one!"

"You're on!"

While Hayama and Nebuya ran off to retrieve another basketball, Reo picked up the basketball he was using off the floor and was about to join the other two until he turned around.

"Are you coming, Sei-chan?"

"Hmm…"

Akashi's eyes went from Bokushi to Reo and then to Bokushi again. He wasn't sure what to answer. Until Bokushi answered for him.

"It's fine, I can just wait," he said. "You can go play."

"Thank you, Bokushi," Akashi said, appreciating how understanding he was being for a five-year-old "You can go wait by the side if you want."

Bokushi silently obeyed and sat himself by the side of the court as Akashi went to go practice with the others. After Hayama and Nebuya finished their one-on-one while Mibuchi and Akashi practiced their shooting, it eventually went into a two-vs-two match, Akashi and Mibuchi on one team while Hayama and Nebuya on the other. Bokushi watched as Hayama used his super-fast dribble against Mibuchi and drove past, passing to Nebuya to make a dunk. Since he was still a part of Akashi in a way, he still had some knowledge that Akashi had, such as the uncrowned king's skillset. So he wasn't surprised in the least when Akashi and Mibuchi returned the favour, Akashi getting past Nebuya's screen and knocking the ball out of Hayama's hand. However, he knocked the ball out of his hand too forcefully and the ball bounced out of the court, rolling towards Bokushi's feet. Bokushi looked down at the ball before picking it up, standing up as Akashi came running over.

"Sorry about that," he said, coming to a stop. "May I have the ball?"

As Bokushi transferred the ball from his hands to Akashi's, Akashi noticed the way his fingers dragged along the ball for just a second too long as he relinquished it to him. He smiled.

"Bokushi, did you want to play?"

"…Play?"

He looked over to the other three, who were waving him over.

"Come on over Bokushi!" Hayama shouted.

"Yeah show us a couple moves," Nebuya said with a grin.

"It can't be fun just sitting by yourself," said Mibuchi. "Come here." Bokushi looked back up at Akashi.

"Go on, they want you to play." Bokushi nodded and padded over with the ball, Akashi following after to join the rest of them on the court again.

~O~

The little match they had was entertaining enough. Reo decided to be the referee and switch out because he wanted Bokushi to play on Akashi's team. That, and he was sure that he'd definitely be distracted if he had to play against the team captain and his 'Mini me' in a practice game. Hayama and Nebuya planned to go easy on the other team, because they'd look like real jerks if they tried to steal the ball or dunk on a five-year-old, so when Bokushi approached the two dribbling the ball, they let their guard down. Unfortunately for them, Bokushi may have been a child, but he did retain his basketball skills from before, so Hayama and Nebuya hadn't realized that their ankles had been broken until they had already hit the floor and Bokushi made a basket. Mibuchi burst out laughing on the spot at their surprised faces while Akashi let out a small laugh himself, telling his other self that he did a good job. After twenty minutes or so of playing, they decided to end the game and take a break.

"That was a good game," Akashi said, walking off the court with Bokushi. The other three were either sitting or standing around the benches.

"At the very least it was funny," Mibuchi said, glancing pointedly at Hayama and Nebuya and then sipping from his water bottle before they could retort. Akashi looked down at Bokushi, who was panting lightly.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked. Bokushi nodded.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure? I'll give you some water. My bottle is just by the bench over there in my bag."

Akashi made his way over and sat down on the bench, reaching into his bag to retrieve his water bottle. Bokushi went over to the bench as well, and tried to hoist himself onto it, but it seemed that the bench was a bit too tall for him, and he just looked ridiculous trying practically heave himself onto it one limb at a time. Akashi saw him struggling and looked vaguely amused.

"Are you having trouble?"

"No, I'm not," said Bokushi, now trying a different approach of getting on the bench by putting his leg onto it first. Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to he—"

"No thank you."

Akashi expected nothing less. _Stubborn as always_ , he thought. He put his bag down and slid his hands under Bokushi's arms, lifting him onto his lap. Bokushi was clearly surprised, but if Akashi had noticed his expression at all, he chose to ignore it, and he handed him a bottle.

"Here," he said. "You're probably thirsty aren't you?"

Bokushi stared at the bottle for some time before he reached out and took it, muttering a quiet 'Thank you' in reply. While he busied himself with the water bottle, everyone else talked about other things such as what everyone did over the weekend, anything that happened in class and then just about miscellaneous things, until the point where Akashi looked down to ask Bokushi why he was being so quiet, only to find out that he had fallen asleep.

"Ah, when did this happen?" Everyone stopped talking and looked down at Bokushi as well, seeing he had probably been long asleep before they even noticed.

"Aww, he must have been tired after the match," Mibuchi said, taking a moment to just fawn over Bokushi's sleeping form. Akashi sighed.

"I told him to sleep before we left, but he wouldn't listen." He brushed the bangs off of Bokushi's face and took the water bottle from him to put back into his bag.

"So Sei-chan," Mibuchi said. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I know once I go back to Tokyo next weekend, he'll live in my house. But I don't know what to do until then. He'll probably just have to stay in my room, because I can't risk anyone finding him."

"It'll be pretty hard for him to stay in there all day while you're in class though," said Nebuya. "Like he'd probably get hungry during that time."

"Hmm. Well we do have the kitchen on our floor. If I make something and put it in the fridge, then surely no one would have a problem with it and it wouldn't look suspicious."

"Ohhh good idea!" said Hayama. "And it's only for five days, you've got nothing to worry about!"

"I guess you're right. It shouldn't be too much of a problem."

With that, they concluded the practice and decided to head back to the dorms to shower and change. Bokushi still hadn't woken up by the time everyone had risen from the benches, so Akashi had to carry him as they all walked back. Once they got into the corridor where all their rooms were located, they had to part ways. They all said their mutual goodbyes, the other three uncrowned kings saying they'll come check up on them every once in a while during the week, and then they each went into their separate rooms.

Once Akashi had quietly shut the door, he put his bag down by his desk and laid Bokushi in the bed. Making sure he was comfortable, he grabbed his towel and a set of clothes, and stepped into the bathroom, leaving him to sleep in peace.

…

Thirty minutes later, Bokushi stirs in the bed and opens his eyes slightly. The lights were off and he couldn't see much of anything, so he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to forcefully make them adjust to the dark.

"Have you woken up?"

Bokushi jolted at the sudden voice and swivelled his head toward the source and found Akashi looking up from his phone.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"No," said Bokushi. "I'm fine."

"That's fine then. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Good. I was thinking we could go shopping later on in the afternoon, since it can't possibly be hygienic for you to wear the same outfit five days in a row."

Bokushi looked down at the clothes he was wearing. A white collared cotton shirt and some black trousers, his shoes were probably somewhere on the floor. He was probably right, he couldn't keep this outfit for five days straight. And besides, nothing good ever came from wearing a white shirt more than twice anyway.

"And another thing…"

Bokushi looked back up at Akashi.

"I also wanted to go food shopping, so you'll have to tell me what you want so I can buy some ingredients and make it for you tomorrow. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes. That sounds okay." Bokushi finished the end of his sentence with a yawn, and Akashi suppressed an amused chuckle.

"If you're still tired you don't have to keep yourself up. It's alright if you sleep." Bokushi stared.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Akashi hid his surprise at that question. When Bokushi took control of him, never did he ask anyone for permission, not even Akashi himself. This was new. Nevertheless, Akashi reassured him.

"It's perfectly fine. We can leave when you wake up later."

"Okay."

Bokushi went back under the covers and was grateful to be able to close his eyes again. Watching him finally settle, Akashi seemed satisfied once more.

"Sleep well," he said.

There was a long pause, and Akashi assumed that he didn't hear him, so he went back to his online shogi game on his phone, when he heard a quiet reply.

"Thanks."

Akashi looked back at the bed, where Bokushi had already pulled the covers over his head. He blinked as he processed the phrase of gratitude before exhaling a small breath of air akin to a laugh. What a strange child he was.

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am back after I think two weeks. Sorry, but after my flight back to US I was dying of jetlag and we've had guests in the house so I've been busy. Also my iPad picked a very inconvenient time to shut down on me for two days. But yes, here I am.**

 **To Saaaiki: Omg thank you so much I've never had someone compliment my writing before so I'm really excited!**

 **Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bokushi woke up again a couple hours later. Peeking his head out from under the covers, the continuous sound of tapping drew his attention to the study desk, where he saw Akashi typing away on his laptop. He seemed extremely engrossed in whatever he was doing, his eyes focused and his fingers rapidly dancing across the keyboard, so Bokushi assumed he had long tuned everything else out. But when Bokushi made a move to get out of bed, the typing immediately ceased, and soon he found himself staring into Akashi's eyes.

"Ah, you're awake," said Akashi. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon…" Bokushi turned to the digital clock on the nightstand to see that it was just past twelve o'clock. He slid off the bed and made his way over to Akashi to peer over at his laptop screen.

"What are you doing?" Akashi was clicking the send button on a message of some sort.

"I was just sending an email," he said. "I thought I'd keep myself busy while you were asleep and tend to a few things."

"Okay."

As Akashi closed the tab and began shutting off his laptop, he was well aware of the silence in the room. It was awkward, and it was uncomfortable. At first, he didn't take much notice of it, but he didn't realise how weird it felt when neither of them talked like this. It was like Bokushi never talked unless Akashi was the one who initiated the conversation. He'd have to get used to that if he was going to be caring for this child. After all, he's an older brother now. That still sounded weird to him after being an only child for sixteen years of his life. When he finally closed his laptop, he stood up from his chair and set it on the desk.

"If you're wide awake now, why don't we go shopping now?" Akashi said. "Then we could come back early and do whatever. Does that sound like a plan?" Bokushi nodded. "Okay, now go put your shoes on so we can go."

Bokushi went to go fetch his shoes from next to the bed and slid them on while Akashi went and grabbed his phone and wallet from his desk, putting them into his bag and waiting for Bokushi to finish before they both went out of his room and exited the dorm.

~O~

Finally leaving the building as quietly and as stealthily as possible, Akashi and Bokushi left the Rakuzan campus to take a bus downtown, stepping down and going towards the shopping area on Shijo street. It had many stores of different varieties, so everything they could have possibly needed was conveniently in one area. Sunday was apparently a busy day, so there were quite a few people in the area. The second the two got into the area, they immediately began searching for a clothing store.

"Do you know where you're going?" Bokushi asked as they walked down the street.

"I believe so," said Akashi. "I do remember passing by a children's clothing store when I came here on a previous outing." The smaller boy nodded and continued trailing behind his older brother, familiarising himself with the area. Passing by a toy shop window, he caught a glimpse of a bunch of toys that made him stop for some reason. He stood in front of the shop window and surveyed the items on display. An RC car, a rainbow coloured kite and some building blocks constructed to look like a castle were what was shown from the window. It's not like he wanted them, but the vibrant colours peaked his interest and he ended up standing there for a couple of minutes.

"Do you think they sell shogi boards in here?" he asked at last. He received no answer to his question. He turned around and realised that Akashi wasn't next to him like he imagined. All he saw were strangers.

That wasn't good.

Bokushi looked all around him, but Akashi wasn't there. This couldn't possibly be happening. Bokushi wasn't exactly panicking, but he realised the consequences of losing someone in a crowded shopping centre, so he tried walking around to see if he could find Akashi. Calling out his name would be the most efficient thing to do, but Bokushi would rather die than look like a helpless little child screaming "Seijuro-nii" at the top of his lungs, so sticking to just walking around sounded like a much more comfortable decision. Well, that's what he thought until people on the street who didn't notice him kept bumping into him, making him stumble a few times. It got to the point where somebody's shopping bag rammed into him from behind and knocked him off his feet, making him fall to the floor in front of a woman, who was startled when she saw him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. She helped the boy up to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes before looking around.

"Are you here by yourself?" she questioned. "Where are your parents, little boy?"

"I'm here with my...brother," Bokushi replied, still not used to the fact that he has to refer to Akashi as his brother now. The woman made a face of sympathy.

"Oh you poor thing," she cooed. "Come with me, I'll help you find him. You can tell me what he looks like." She beckoned him over and Bokushi obediently followed, telling the woman basic details of the person he was looking for.

...

Akashi was beyond stunned when he turned around and realised that Bokushi wasn't behind him. He was so quiet on the way there that Akashi hadn't realised that he had wandered off until it actually happened. He mentally cursed as he spun on his heels and began to backtrack _. I have only been in the area for less than two minutes and I've already lost him_ , he thought to himself. _What kind of a person loses their younger brother in record timing? I'm supposed to be watching him, how could I be so irresponsible?_

He went to any passerby he could get a hold of and asked if they had seen a young boy around three feet in height with red hair, but so far no one had seen him. He had been searching for what seemed like an eternity until he heard someone.

"Ah, excuse me young man!"

Akashi looked behind him and saw a woman waving over to him with Bokushi walking along beside her.

"Would you be Seijuro, by any chance? I believe this little boy was looking for you." He sighed in relief and walked over to them.

"You found him, thank you so much," he said to the woman. "I was looking for him everywhere."

"Not a problem," the woman said. "I've helped a few lost children in my time, and usually they're on the verge of tears, if not already crying when I approach them. Your younger brother is very mature for his age."

"So I've heard. Bokushi, say your thanks to the nice woman." Bokushi looked up at her and gave her a polite bow.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome. Now don't you go running off again." With a brief wave of her hand, she disappeared into the crowd again, leaving the two brothers by themselves once more. Akashi turned to Bokushi with a look of disapproval.

"You're lucky that the woman found you, Bokushi," he scolded. "What were you to do if no one was there to help? You should know better than to wander off in a shopping centre. It's dangerous." Before Bokushi could say anything, Akashi offered his hand to the boy. "Just stay close to me, alright?" Bokushi stared at the hand for a moment before holding it.

"Okay," he said.

"Good. Now come along, the store should be right around here."

Bokushi couldn't help but gaze up at Akashi as he allowed himself to be guided down the street. Bokushi didn't entirely understand why Akashi looked so concerned when he was looking for him, since he had only lost him for a few minutes, but there was another problem that arose from that situation. Bokushi never had someone be this genuinely concerned over him in his lifetime, not to that extent at the very least. And he was having trouble trying to deal with this feeling inside of him. What was it? What was it about Akashi that made him so hard to understand?

"I believe this is the store."

Bokushi cut off his train of thought and saw the clothing store Akashi was talking about. It was like any other children's clothing store with vibrant colour and several posters on the window with a store mascot advertising something or another. Akashi led him inside and past the automatic double doors. The breeze from the inside blew past and suddenly it became slightly warmer than before.

This store was relatively big, and the amount of things Akashi planned to buy there wasn't going to fit in a small basket, so Akashi went and got a shopping cart from where they were lined up, and pulled it away.

"Did you want to sit inside?" he asked Bokushi. The younger boy huffed and crossed his arms.

"No thank you," he said. "That seat is for children."

"Right...of course," said Akashi, wondering if Bokushi was even remotely aware of the fact that he was indeed a child. "Pardon my ignorance." He pushed the cart along and Bokushi followed, keeping close to him as they entered the store and strolled through area. Akashi was about to pick up something from one of the racks until Bokushi stopped him before he could.

"I want to pick out my own clothes," Bokushi stated. Akashi did nothing except raise a brow and step aside.

"Be my guest," he said, and stood by and let Bokushi make his own decision about what clothes he was going to get. As Akashi stood there and watched, for one thing, he was grateful that Bokushi kept his sense of fashion. He continued to observe the boy, seeing him put a pair of jeans, and red flannel shirt, a brown coat with fur trimming around the hood, a pair of brown moc toe shoes and a grey patterned beanie into the cart and go back to look through the racks some more. His style was definitely not one of a five-year-old. Akashi was honestly impressed, well, not that his own fashion sense was anything to sneeze at. He's been told on more than one occasion that his fashion sense was...questionable. It was usually Mibuchi who mentioned it, since no one else had the balls to do so (most of the team thought that Mibuchi was either really brave or really stupid); and he sometimes took it upon himself to, in his words, "educate" Akashi in the ways of fashion. On good days, he'd usually humour him and listen. While Bokushi kept sorting through clothes, Akashi held up the price tag on one of the items and nearly choked.

"I see your taste is as expensive as ever, Bokushi." Bokushi barely batted an eyelash as he put another shirt in the cart.

"You say that as if you can't afford it," he replied before going back to the rack he was looking through. Akashi sighed. The child had a point. If Akashi really wanted, he could have purchased everything in the store, heck, he could buy the franchise for all he cared, and he'd still have money left over. But Akashi tended not to go for expensive things these days, because he doesn't like flaunting his financial status wherever he goes, especially for something as unnecessary as frivolous shopping.

"Fair enough," Akashi said. "But don't go overboard. We only need clothes for five days, so choose carefully."

"Okay."

Because he had a limited amount of things he could buy, Bokushi took all the more time choosing what to put in the cart, so Akashi had to wait for a while, secretly rejoicing in his mind every time Bokushi put something in the cart. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could pay and they could leave. At the rate he was going, Bokushi would almost take as much time as Mibuchi in a clothing store. Almost.

"Are you almost done?" Akashi asked tiredly for the third time in twenty minutes. Bokushi just hummed in thought.

"I would like to see the clothes over in the other sections," he said. It took everything Akashi had to hold back a groan. Being picky with clothes was both a blessing and a curse.

"Sure," he said reluctantly. "Let's go then."

"Actually I'm quite tired, can I sit in the trolley?"

Akashi looked down at the boy, whose face didn't show even the slightest expression.

"You want to sit in the trolley?" Akashi repeated. "But you said it was for children."

"I changed my mind, I want to sit down." He held up his arms, waiting to be carried into the trolley, making Akashi sigh in exasperation. _This kid_ , he thought. _He's awfully spoiled_. He reached down and lifted Bokushi off the floor, placing him into the children's seat in the trolley and continuing on, trying his best not to tune Bokushi's voice out while he pointed out the different areas of the store he wanted to look at. All this made him wonder if this was what being a single parent felt like.

~O~

After shopping for clothes, Akashi and Bokushi emerged from the store and walked to the nearest grocery store to go food shopping. Akashi had already situated Bokushi in the trolley in the grocery store before going around and browsing the aisles. As he looked through the shelves, Akashi was beginning to realise that he was feeling a bit awkward right now buying groceries. He didn't know exactly what Bokushi wanted anyway. Bokushi was originally a part of him anyway, which means that Akashi would know his likes and dislikes, since their preferences were exactly the same, but he feels like he doesn't know at the same time. It was different when they shared the same body, but now Bokushi had his own body, and Bokushi was more than capable of making his own independent thoughts and decisions. So Akashi doesn't want to assume and make choices for him, because for all he knows, Bokushi is a complete stranger to him now, and he has to reacquaint himself with his other personality little by little. He was wondering what to do about the situation until Bokushi pointed to something in the refrigerated aisle.

"I want that over there," he said. Akashi paused.

"Oh...alright then."

Akashi shook his head as he pushed the trolley over to where he was pointing. He was making it way too complicated. He should have just asked him what he wanted, it was that simple. Well, he had been told that he tended to overthink things, like the time he thought Murasakibara was angry with him after he scolded for being late to their practice match, only to call later to resolve the matter and find out that the Yosen Centre had forgotten the whole ordeal, and was instead going on about limited edition maiubo in Kyoto. Maybe he should stop taking issues so seriously. He ratcheted up the pace as they went, and soon they were out of the grocery store in no time, adding more baggage for Akashi to carry back.

...

After taking the bus back, the two of them finally made their way back to the Rakuzan campus. They had just arrived at the dorm building when Akashi took a quick look around the area.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that no one is in sight," Akashi said quietly. "I can't let anyone see you here. Now, we just have to get upstairs and-"

"What the hell?"

Akashi froze on the spot, feeling his whole body go numb as his brain registered what he just heard.

He recognised that voice.

Slowly turning around, Akashi felt his heart in his throat as he faced the person behind him, a teenage boy with grey hair to match his grey eyes with a light novel in hand who, not to mention, looked painfully confused at the situation in front of him. Akashi had to take a deep breath to keep his crumbling composure.

"Mayuzumi-san...what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I am back again! I forgot to say this when I updated on Monday, but to all my American viewers, I hope you had a lovely independence day! So, here's the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Of all the things to happen today, this was perhaps _the worst_. Akashi was so close, he was so careful not to get caught out, but finally he was. And who else to be caught out by than the former Phantom Sixth Man of Rakuzan, Mayuzumi Chihiro?

"Mayuzumi-san...what are you doing here?" said teenager raised a brow.

"What do you mean what are you doing here? I haven't graduated yet," he reminded Akashi. "I still live here." Akashi was so concentrated on the fact that Mayuzumi was standing there in front of them that it completely flew out of his head that it was still February; meaning, Mayuzumi still had a good month left on campus before he graduates and leaves for good.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Akashi said. "But what are you doing _here_ specifically?"

"Can a person not take a walk and enjoy a light novel?"

"I never said you couldn't," Akashi said. "You just surprised me a little." A lot was more like it. Because Mayuzumi was basically Kuroko 2.0, he could appear and disappear whenever he felt like it, so Akashi had no idea he was so close by until he piped up and said something. This was bad.

"By the way..." Akashi's attention was back on Mayuzumi as the third-year stared down at the red headed boy. "Why do you have a kid on campus?"

Oh great, there it was. As much as Akashi respected Mayuzumi as a person, he was literally the last person on this planet he wanted to explain this to. But he couldn't just tell him to mind his own business and leave him to walk on since that would be way too risky. So after looking to the left and then to the right, Akashi walked over, grabbed Mayuzumi by his collar and dragged him to his room upstairs with Bokushi trailing after. Once inside Akashi practically threw his senpai onto his chair, set Bokushi on the bed and closed the door behind him. Mayuzumi was not pleased.

"What the hell have you brought me here for?" he complained. "Let me leave."

"I'll let you leave," said Akashi in an ominous tone of voice that Mayuzumi was beginning to dislike. "But we have to go over a few things before you do, Mayuzumi-san." He pointed to Bokushi.

"Do you see him?" Akashi questioned. "You are to pretend you have never seen him a day in your life."

"Okay?" Mayuzumi had no idea where he was going with this, but if he complied he could probably leave quicker.

"Secondly," Akashi continued. "If anyone ever sees him and asks if you know anything about him, you deny it."

"Whatever."

"And finally, you will tell _no one_ about this encounter today? Does that sound fair?"

"I guess so," said Mayuzumi. "But in all honesty, I couldn't care less about this whole thing anyway."

"It's not about that," said Akashi. "If anyone catches me with him here, I'll be in deep trouble that not even my father could fix. Just promise that you won't tell anyone about him."

"Who is he anyway?" Mayuzumi asked. Akashi knew if he tried to cover up it would just make Mayuzumi more suspicious. At the very least, he could tell him the bare minimum.

"He's my younger brother," Akashi said. If he were to explain how his 'brother' got here, they'd be there all day, and that was something that neither Akashi nor Mayuzumi wanted. Mayuzumi looked satisfied with the answer because he shrugged his shoulders and made a sound of approval.

"Whatever," he said. "I guess if you're really that bothered, I won't say anything. But I wasn't going to anyway." Akashi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You won't?"

"No. I won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"So if you were to swear on it in a court of law-"

"OH MY GOD I SAID YES JUST LET ME LEAVE." Akashi sighed.

"Fine," said Akashi. "You are free to go, Mayuzumi-san." Mayuzumi made to stand up but then looked over at Bokushi one more time. The boy was preoccupied with taking things out of the shopping bags and setting them on the bed. Mayuzumi didn't know why, but there was something vaguely familiar about him. Not because of the fact that he looked exactly like Akashi, but because he felt like he knew him somehow...

"Why are you standing around, Mayuzumi-san? I said you were allowed to go."

He looked back at Akashi, who was staring at him with questioning eyes. He shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said. "I'll be going now."

He opened the door and shut it behind him, leaving Akashi and Bokushi in the room. Akashi heaved out a breath and flopped onto his chair, folding his arms on the desk and resting his head on top.

"It was nice to see Chihiro again," said Bokushi as he fiddled around with a price tag.

"It's nice that you remember," said Akashi. "I'm surprised you didn't say hello."

"I don't think he would've wanted to talk to me," Bokushi replied. Akashi lifted his head and looked at Bokushi. He never thought he would say something like that. Bokushi was probably still aware of how he treated the third-year during the Winter Cup. Those were memories he'd rather not discuss again.

"Anyway, is there anything you'd like to do today?" Akashi asked him. "We have the whole day to do whatever." He heard Bokushi inhale like he was about to speak, but it was replaced by a gurgling noise instead, making him blink in surprise as he stared at the source, which was Bokushi's stomach. Bokushi looked awfully surprised too, following Akashi's gaze down to his stomach before averting eye contact. Akashi chuckled.

"I suppose lunch is first then," he said, standing up and pushing his chair back into his desk. "You stay here, I'll go and make something." With that, he went out the door and closed it.

...

Lunch was relatively normal. They both sat down to eat their own respective plates of omurice. They didn't talk much, Bokushi only speaking with his older brother when he wanted a drink (and then again thirty seconds later to ask for a paper towel after he spilled said drink on the floor). Luckily, Akashi's cooking skills didn't leave him room to complain, and Akashi was just thankful that Bokushi was not in the hands of someone else in the miracle team, since he'd probably suffer from malnutrition in the hands of Kuroko, who can't make anything in the kitchen except boiled eggs, or die in the hands of Momoi or even Midorima, who can't even boil water without severely injuring themselves or other people; in most cases, it was usually both. When the two finished, Akashi took the plates back to the kitchen and washed them in the sink, coming back to the room and sitting down on the bed next to Bokushi, who was swinging his feet over the edge.

"Feel like doing anything now?"

Bokushi shrugged at the question, seemingly disinterested at the topic. Akashi assumed he hadn't made up his mind yet. Akashi didn't want to be too pushy, so Bokushi didn't think that he was forcing him to do something, but it would feel awkward just sitting there in silence, so it'd be much more enjoyable for him and Bokushi (he hoped) to do something. It didn't matter what they did in Akashi's opinion. As long as it wasn't just sitting around on his bed 'til sunset. Before he could think to say anything else, he heard a knock on the door to his room. His brows furrowed in confusion, he was one hundred percent sure he wasn't expecting anyone to visit nor did he invite anyone over.

"Come in," he said after a pause. Swiveling their heads to the sound of the opening door, Akashi and Bokushi stare as the door revealed Mibuchi, Hayama, and Nebuya. The Rakuzan captain blinked.

"You three, what a pleasant surprise," said he said. "Is there something you need?"

"We came to hang out of course!" said Mibuchi. "We said we'd check up on you two didn't we?"

'This soon?' Is what Akashi wanted to say, but he dismissed it since he already knew his teammates would do something like this. He wasn't entirely shocked that they came by anyway since anyone who's known Akashi in the past two years would be generally concerned at the prospect of leaving a child in his care, but that was a discussion for another day. The red headed Point Guard watched as Hayama took out a 3DS console from behind his back.

"Hey, Bokushi! Look what I have! Wanna see?" Bokushi slid off the bed and went over to Hayama to inspect it.

"It looks new," Bokushi said, eyeing the red console. Mibuchi scoffed.

"He's had it for ages," he said. "He just pays more attention to his 3DS maintenance than his grades."

"I'll have you know I did perfectly fine this term!" Hayama retorted. "And I got a Pokémon game yesterday. Wanna play with me, Bokushi?"

"Play?" said Bokushi. "I've never played a Pokémon game before." Hayama's face was the epitome of horror.

"Okay, now I reeeeeeeaally want you to play," he said. "Come and sit down with me!"

While Hayama and Bokushi sat on the floor and Nebuya followed suit to spectate, Mibuchi sat next to Akashi on the bed.

"So, how's it going with you and Boku-chan?" Mibuchi inquired. "Learn anything new?" Akashi shrugged.

"Well, nothing that I didn't know about him already," said Akashi. "I suppose it's just a matter of trying to get along. Our personalities are quite different you see."

"Oh, but your personalities are both very unique," said Mibuchi. "So I'm sure you'll be able to find some common ground."

"I hope so, I am his permanent caretaker after all. It'd be a shame if we couldn't get along."

"You'd probably figure something out," Mibuchi said cheerfully. "You are Sei-chan after all."

"I appreciate your faith in me, but please do remember that I've never had a younger brother before, so this is something new to me."

"But it's with someone you already know, isn't it?" said Mibuchi.

"While that may be true, it still feels like I don't know a thing about him," said Akashi. "He's his own person now, so I don't know how much of him has changed."

"Is that so?" Mibuchi drawled. "Then maybe you should start taking note of what he does now. Then it can help you figure things out such as likes, dislikes, and interests that you never knew about."

"Well..." Akashi looked over at Bokushi, who was sitting in between the legs of Hayama, playing Pokémon while Hayama and Nebuya were listening to him complain about some boy in the game who wouldn't stop talking about his 'top percentage' Ratatta.

"I suppose he's interested in video games a little," he observed. He highly doubted he would have been interested in such things when Bokushi took over in the third year of Teiko. Mibuchi hummed in thought.

"You're right," he said. "That's definitely something curious, considering his no-nonsense personality."

"Perhaps it's the effects of becoming a child that dimmed that side of him," Akashi said, stroking his chin in thought.

"Seijuro-nii. My Charmander leveled up." Akashi gave a small laugh.

"Did it? Let me see."

As he stood up from the bed to go look at Bokushi's accomplishment, Mibuchi smiled himself at their interactions. This will be a very interesting relationship indeed, he thought.

~O~

The three uncrowned Kings were in Akashi's room for about three hours just hanging out. They all ended up just watching Bokushi play through Hayama's game while making conversation of their own, not surprised that despite not playing a single Pokémon game in his entire existence, Bokushi never lost a battle and even came up with battle strategies that Hayama had never even thought of. It got to a point where if they had let him keep playing, Bokushi would've beaten the game. So Akashi said that he should at least let Hayama have a turn considering the fact that it _was_ Hayama's game after all and he had only bought it yesterday. By that time it was already getting dark, so the three of them bid the brothers farewell, saying that they'll come around when they can, and they left, Akashi thanking them for their time. Soon after that, Akashi started tidying up his room a bit until it got to dinner time, so he went back into the communal kitchen on his floor to make something. After the two had dinner and the plates were washed and cleared away, it was about that time to begin the nighttime routines.

"Bokushi, it's time for you to take a bath."

Bokushi was playing another shogi game on top of the bed.

"Not right now, I'm busy," the red headed boy said, moving one of the pieces forward. Akashi sighed.

"You can continue the game _after_ ," he said. "Leave the shogi board alone and come into the bathroom."

"Just wait for a second."

"Bokushi-"

"Wait."

Akashi felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. He walked over and snaked his hands under Bokushi's arms before attempting to lift him off the bed. Bokushi immediately sensed what he was trying to do and clutched at the sheets.

"Stop, I'm not finished yet!"

"You can finish after you take a bath. Now let go of the duvet."

"Then let go of me."

"No. Bath time."

"Leave me!"

He tried swiping at Akashi but he easily dodged and just slung the boy over his shoulder, increasing Bokushi's voices of protest.

"How dare you fling me onto your shoulder like I'm some kind of bag? Put me down."

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

Akashi ignored Bokushi's complaints and finally got into the bathroom, closing the door behind him finally and setting him on the floor. Bokushi was still trying to attack him, and as he continued to dodge, Akashi was beginning to feel more like a pet owner than an older brother.

"Okay, let's start removing your clothes." He reached for Bokushi's shirt but he immediately swatted his hand away, looking vaguely disgusted at Akashi's actions.

"What are you trying to do to me you pervert?"

"Bokushi, we've never worn clothes in my subconscious, why is this a new concept to you?" Akashi said. "And I'm just trying to give you a bath. If you could just-"

"No. Don't touch me!"

"Why you..."

They ended up having a cat fight in the middle of the bathroom, Akashi just trying to get a hold of Bokushi, who kept running around and trying to escape his clutches. It took around five whole minutes of chasing and bickering until Akashi finally pinned him down and tried his best to ignore his shouting younger brother as he stripped him of his clothes, feeling himself transition from distressed pet owner to tired single father. Then, while Bokushi was still sulking, he grabbed the shower head and turned on the water. Once the water was to a reasonable temperature, he directed the water to Bokushi but said five-year-old moved out of the way before the water touched him.

"I refuse to be sprayed with water," he stated resolutely.

"Nonsense," said Akashi. "It's water, it won't harm you. Just hold still."

Getting Bokushi to sit under the spray of water was a challenge, and that was an understatement. He wouldn't stop moving around trying to avoid the water, and Akashi kept having to hold him down. It was even worse when he brought out the soap and shampoo, and Bokushi went back to swiping at him to make him stop, leaving the bathroom in more of a mess than Akashi originally intended there to be. And he wasn't even finished yet.

"I told you to stop! And get your hand out of my face!"

"Enough writhing around Bokushi, you're going to get soap in your eyes if you keep opening them like that. Just...stay...put..."

Bokushi pushed his older brother's hand back when he tried to rinse him off with the shower head and Akashi pushed right back, successfully washing off the suds from his body, but Bokushi had had enough with water and snatched the shower head from him altogether. Akashi's eyes narrowed as an evil grin slipped onto the five-year-old's face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Is that so?" said Bokushi. "Watch me."

"Bokushi-!"

He flipped the shower head around and aimed it at Akashi, the red-headed captain getting a face full of water before he could do as much as finish his sentence. It was unclear what Akashi was actually yelling since his yelling was drowned out by weird gargling noises, no pun intended. At that point, all he knew was one thing.

He hated bath time.

Mibuchi was across the hall from him, so it wasn't hard for the Shooting Guard to hear all the noise coming from Akashi's room. It was weird, since anyone who knows Akashi knows that he makes absolutely no noise ever, so he figured he should probably check it out. Standing up, he left his room and knocked on Akashi's door.

"Sei-chan?" he said. "I heard a bunch of shouting. Is everything alright?"

When he received no answer, he opened the door and found no one next to the bed, but he did hear sound coming from the open bathroom door, so he padded over and pushed the door open. What he found was an amazing sight to behold. There was Bokushi sitting down on the floor wrapped up in a towel, and Akashi on the floor next to him dripping wet with water. The entire bathroom was soaking wet as well, the shower head discarded somewhere in the corner. Mibuchi involuntarily snorted.

"Not one word," Akashi growled. Mibuchi was just trying so desperately not to laugh.

"Oh Sei-chan..." he chuckled. What a night this was turning out to be.

~O~

After cleaning up the bathroom and finally stepping into the shower himself, Akashi got out and changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before finally flopping down into bed. He had managed to get Bokushi into his own pyjamas before he did all that since he'd rather not have another brawl that night over something trivial. Bokushi was wearing flannel pyjamas that night. It was a completely normal option for him, minus the duck patterns on them of course. It was an unusually adorable option that Akashi didn't understand. He had witnessed the boy choose them and put them in the cart that afternoon in the store; and when asked why he chose them, Bokushi merely stated: "Ducks are a nice animal" before going back to his own business. Akashi didn't question his logic. While Bokushi was a pain in the neck most of the night, Akashi had to admit that it was pretty amusing seeing a five-year-old in duck patterned flannels staring intensely down at a shogi board as if he was diffusing a bomb. That was one sight he's never seen before. By the time Akashi had made preparations for school the next day, it was around nine-thirty, which wasn't the ideal time a child should be awake for, so he decided to finish things up for the night.

"Bokushi, it's about time you went to bed." Bokushi was still staring down at the shogi board.

"I've almost finished," he said, completely immersed in the game.

"Well finish the game you're playing then so we can _both_ sleep."

"Okay."

Akashi went to go and set his uniform out while he waited, but when he finished, he turned around and found all the pieces on the board in a completely different position.

"I thought you said you'd put it away after you finished the game," Akashi said, his voice laced with disapproval.

"I know," said Bokushi. "I didn't finish yet."

Akashi was definitely not stupid. He could clearly see that Bokushi rearranged the board while he wasn't looking. And if this were still the same game he was playing two minutes ago, Akashi knew there were only about five moves he needed to make to win. Considering the fact that every piece was in a different place, that was most definitely not five moves.

"Bokushi, bed. Now."

"Wait until I finish."

"You already finished, now put it away."

"Just one second."

The stubbornness was cute this morning, but it was night, Akashi was tired, and he was having precisely none of Bokushi's nonsense, so he lifted him off the floor for the second time that night, making Bokushi thrash around.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Taking you to bed," Akashi answered.

"Unhand me you ape!"

"How are you to call me a primate when you're thrashing about and screeching like a monkey?"

"Put me down!"

"No. We're going to bed."

"Never. Viva la résistance!"

Akashi sighed as he slung him over his shoulder and walked over to the bed, taking no mind of Bokushi attempting to injure him by hitting his fists against his back, which by the way was causing zero damage. Had Akashi been less tired, he would have laughed at his valiant but futile struggle. Turning off the lamp next to the bed and slipping under the duvet, Akashi was surprised that Bokushi was still trying to break free of his hold, so he just wrapped his arms around Bokushi's waist to prevent him from moving, and waited. Soon, the thrashing became less and less, and then it stopped altogether, the sound of rustling sheets being replaced by Bokushi's heavy breathing. Akashi smirked.

"What's this? Have you finally finished your tantrum?" he teased. Bokushi huffed.

"I just decided that I would spare you my wrath tonight."

"Right, of course. My mistake."

"You'll never get away with this next time," Bokushi said angrily. "I am-"

"Absolute, I know," Akashi finished, rolling his eyes at the statement. Bokushi growled at him for cutting him off. "Just try and sleep please."

"...I shall consider it."

 _As if you had a choice_ , Akashi thought. He exhaled deeply before closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Bokushi." He heard a reluctant grumble before Bokushi actually said goodnight back, but he accepted it nonetheless. At least everything was now taken care of so he could finally close his eyes and fall asleep.

...Or so he thought.

If anyone could win the award for the most obnoxious person to sleep with, it would be Bokushi. Akashi had barely closed his eyes for ten minutes before the younger of the two started moving around.

"Seijuro-nii."

"Hmm?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

Akashi sighed he shifted around in bed so Bokushi could get down. The younger boy got off the bed and opened the door to the bathroom. He didn't even get one step inside before Akashi heard his name being called again.

"Seijuro-nii."

"Yes?"

"I can't find the light switch."

"It's to the left of the door," Akashi muffled from under the covers. A click was heard, so he must have found it. Akashi assumed he was needed for nothing else, so he tried to go back to sleep when...

"Seijuro-nii."

"What is it?"

"...I can't reach the sink."

Akashi officially felt like ramming his head against a wall.

He buried his face into the pillow and groaned, wallowing in his self-pity for a few seconds before sitting up in bed.

"Alright, I'm coming," he mumbled, before trudging over to the bathroom and having to raise Bokushi up to the sink so he could wash his hands. When that was done, Akashi switched off the lights and allowed Bokushi to crawl in first and then he entered the bed second. Even though Bokushi had the most energy out of the two of them, through some miracle, he actually fell asleep first much to Akashi's surprise. He thought that was a good thing since it meant he wouldn't have to get up anymore, but that was before he was aware of Bokushi's sleep habits.

Habit number one: Bokushi was an extreme fidgeter. It was like no position was comfortable for him, so every few minutes he had to move around. Akashi did not appreciate the extra noise pollution since he preferred to sleep in silence, but it's not like he could tell him to stop. These were involuntary movements after all. However, that still didn't mean he liked it when a hand or a leg was jabbing him uncomfortably from the side. It made the experience all the less pleasant.

Habit number two: Bokushi also tended to mumble a lot. Now, Akashi wasn't sure if he should classify this as annoying or entertaining since only God would know what this boy was talking about when he mumbled about purple apples and T-Rex clouds as he turned every which way. Maybe Akashi would enjoy this habit one day when he didn't have to wake up at seven.

Habit number three: Bokushi didn't like sharing the duvet. He'd wrap himself around the duvet and cling onto it so tightly that Akashi barely had any for himself. Now that he was witnessing all of this firsthand, Akashi prayed to whatever god out there that was still invested in looking out for him that he didn't display this type of behavior during training camps in either Teiko or Rakuzan. He'd probably die of embarrassment if someone had video or photo evidence of any of this, whether it was fidgeting or mumbling. Akashi shivered. He didn't realize how freezing his room was. Well, of course, Bokushi wouldn't have noticed, completely content with all the warmth that he had. While he understood the fact that it was still February, he didn't sit well with the idea of his younger brother sleeping peacefully under the covers while he slowly developed hypothermia. So he tried to make him surrender the covers without waking him up. At first, Bokushi was not giving up the covers at all. When Akashi did as much as touch the duvet, he'd mumble something incoherent in his sleep before pulling them closer and turning the other way. It took him several tries to make him loosen his grip. Finally, when he did, he was able to get some warmth back. He felt the bed shift again and he looked over at Bokushi. He may have been sleeping, but he didn't look all that happy getting some of the cover taken away as a shudder racked his body and he shuffled closer to the decidedly warm body of Akashi. Akashi was taken aback as Bokushi tucked his head under his chin and had one hand gripping the fabric of his t-shirt as if to prevent him from going anywhere. Only then did he seem satisfied, and he stopped moving around. The red-headed captain stared, perplexed at Bokushi's rather affectionate behavior. He almost wanted to wake him up and to ask him if he was aware of what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to do it after seeing how peaceful his face was. He sighed and closed his eyes as he draped his arm over the child protectively and allowed a smile to slip onto his face.

Habit number four: he clings to people in his sleep.

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I've been out for a while but I've been juggling fanfics. I managed to get back to this one before I hit the 30 day mark haha.**

 **To jemxmarcial: You're killing me with this review! I'm so honoured that this is your favourite fanfic and I'm so glad that I made you happy. And don't be sad about where this is going, the story is longer than you think. ;)**

 **Anyway, for all the people who've been waiting...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was the alarm that Akashi woke up to the next morning at seven on the dot. It was an ungodly sound that penetrated eardrums, a noise so obnoxious that he couldn't help but pull the covers over his head. It was playing for a good ten seconds before he couldn't take it anymore. That alarm was a type of default ringtone of some sort set to maximum volume guaranteed to annoy whoever heard it, and Akashi was most definitely annoyed. But it certainly did its job, which is why he didn't change the sound of the alarm to something less unpleasant, otherwise, he'd never wake up. Akashi awoke and opened bleary eyes, trying to look around for his phone, taking three tries to grab the device off his table and shut off his alarm. It was only when the alarm was shut off that he sat up and began to stretch out his body.

"Your phone is noisy," a voice muffled. Akashi looked down and found two heterochromatic eyes glaring at him from under the duvet.

"Good morning to you too," Akashi replied drily. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did until your phone went off," said Bokushi. The Rakuzan captain rolled his eyes.

"I get the message, my phone is loud. But that's what an alarm is supposed to be. I'm afraid you'll have to bear with it until the end of the week." He heard what he imagined being a moan of disapproval before shaking his head and standing up from the bed.

"Come on, you have to get dressed too."

"Perhaps some other time," Bokushi said, curling further in on himself under the covers. "I don't do mornings."

"So I've heard," said Akashi. Regardless of which personality was in control of his body, there was one characteristic about him that never changed. He was always weak to mornings. It would take something pretty important to get him out of bed in the morning, and whenever there were no impending duties to tend to, he was most likely sleeping in order to make up for all the time he spent staying up late to do something. This would not be an easy task had Bokushi been the same size. But he was much smaller now and much lighter, so whether or not he complied with him, he could easily just lift him out of bed and take him to the closet to choose what to wear, which is exactly what he did. Bokushi was not happy.

"Put me down this instant," he commanded.

"I refuse," said Akashi. "You can sleep all you want after you get dressed, brush your teeth, and eat something."

"Ugh..."

Reluctantly, Bokushi went along with the whole ordeal, pointing to the clothes he wanted to wear before joining Akashi in the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, Akashi went to go bring some breakfast for the both of them. It had to be eaten in his room of course because Akashi was trying not to risk anyone seeing him still, even though most times no one was in the kitchen in the morning, but Akashi just wanted to be safe. They spent most of breakfast conversing with one another. Well, it was just more of Bokushi complaining about how small the bed was and how Akashi left him virtually no space, and Akashi was pondering whether or not he should inform Bokushi of his rather interesting sleeping habits. Of all the people who should be complaining, it should be Akashi and not him. However, there was something endearing about all of it, and it was nice, almost reassuring to know that even his supposedly perfect other self had quirks of his own. After that, Bokushi didn't seem tired anymore and was now wide awake. When they finished breakfast, he sat on the bed while he watched Akashi adjusted his black tie and put on his school blazer.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Bokushi asked.

"Well, there's not many things on my schedule for today," said Akashi, eyeing his planner on his desk. "So I should be back around three. Will you be alright for that time?"

"That depends. What is there to do?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Akashi said. "You can't leave the room, so you'll have to find some way to entertain yourself until I get back." He looked at his wrist watch and his eyebrows shot up.

"Hm? Is it that time already?" he said to himself. He turned to Bokushi. "I should be going, classes will start soon, and I don't want to be late." He grabbed his school bag from next to his bed and put a hand on Bokushi's shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be alright for today?"

"I'll be fine," Bokushi answered. "Stop with your excessive questions and go to class." Akashi looked slightly skeptical, but he shrugged it off and sighed.

"Alright, but only if you're sure..."

"Goodbye, Seijuro-nii."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving now." He walked over to the door and opened.

"Please behave while I'm gone. I'll see you at three." With that, he was gone after giving Bokushi a brief wave and shut the door, leaving him sitting on the bed.

...

It had been a good hour since Akashi had left his dorm. It was almost nine o'clock in the morning and Bokushi had just finished his tenth game of shogi. He was about to start on the eleventh, but halfway into resetting the pieces, he lost interest and put the board away altogether. When he finished, he sighed and looked around the room. Everything was neatly in order from the alphabetized bookshelf to the organized notes on the desk. Just from this one look, Bokushi came to an important conclusion.

Akashi was dreadfully boring.

 _There must be something remotely interesting in here that I can do_ , he thought. He went over to the bookshelf to examine the selection of books Akashi had on display. Some were novels, some were revision guides, and he could spot a Japanese to English dictionary. But amongst all of those, there was another thing that caught his eye. There was a book that looked somewhat out of place in the bookshelf. That book was an origami book. Sliding it off the shelf, Bokushi examined the front cover. It was rather vibrant in color, giving off illustrations of several origami creations. Bokushi vaguely remembered receiving this in his first year of high school. It was a birthday present from Hayama. At the time, Bokushi had no use for something as silly as making origami, so even though he accepted the gift, he left it on the bookshelf to collect dust for the past two months. But in the face of boredom, suddenly origami didn't sound so bad after all. So with that in mind, he opened the book to the table of contents and decided on something to make.

...

Akashi tiredly rubbed his temples as he entered the dorm building. School was pretty rough today and he had yet another pile of assignments to complete that night along with whatever revisions he needed to make to the training menu for tomorrow's basketball practice. He hoped he could finish everything tonight. Traveling up the stairs, his mind wandered over to Bokushi. Was he alright without him? Had he eaten anything since this morning? Did he manage to keep himself busy? All these questions began to flood his mind as he finally got up to his floor and entered the corridor in which his room resided. Taking a moment to loosen his tie a bit so he could breathe, he felt slightly more relaxed and opened the door to his room.

"Bokushi, I'm back," he called, stepping into his room. He was ready to just sit down somewhere, but as soon as he stepped in, he stopped in his tracks. There on the floor was Bokushi sitting in the center of at least twenty paper cranes with a paper crown on his head and various pieces of paper scattered around. Bokushi looked up from the paper he was cutting and set the scissors back down on the floor.

"Good afternoon, Seijuro-nii," he said politely. Akashi was still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Bokushi, what on earth are you doing?"

"That's King Bokushi to you."

"Pardon?" Bokushi pointed to the paper crown that was on his head, and Akashi just fell silent, not sure how to respond.

"Of course...my mistake, King Bokushi," Akashi said, still slightly confused. "I hadn't noticed the crown."

"Do not make the same mistake again, lowly subject," said Bokushi. "Next time you will do well to recognize authority."

Akashi sighed and shook his head. Bending down, he went and picked up the book that was next to Bokushi and read the cover.

"I wasn't aware you liked origami," he said. Bokushi shrugged.

"Well, I had nothing to do since your room has virtually nothing entertaining."

Akashi held his tongue. He knew that Bokushi was correct in saying that, so he had no one to blame but himself. He picked up a paper crane from the floor and turned it every which way.

"Where did you get all this paper from anyway?" Akashi asked. Bokushi looked off to the side.

"I have my sources," he answered. Akashi chuckled.

"That's awfully mysterious of you to say...hang on a second..." he squinted at the paper the crane was made from and noticed the text on it. The characters formed a sentence. 'The Edo period lasted from 1603 to 1867.' Suddenly his eyes widened in horror. He recognized that sentence. It was from one of the pages of his Japanese History textbook. Oh. Dear. _God_.

Bokushi blinked in confusion as he watched his brother sink to the floor and put his face in his hands and let out a pathetic groan of despair. Bokushi huffed and folded his arms.

"If you didn't like the paper crane you could have just put it down, there's no need to be so rude." Akashi still didn't look up.

"No...that's not it..." he said.

"Well then what is it?" Bokushi replied. Akashi took a deep breath to ensure he didn't implode right then and there.

"Bokushi..." he began. "Under any circumstances, you do not touch my school books, those are important. If you want paper, then ask for some." Bokushi stared before going back to his paper.

"If that is what you wish."

~O~

Not wanting a repeat of the day before, Akashi decided to take some extra precautions. First of all, he gave Bokushi a lecture of what he could and could not touch in his room, since he was not ready for yet another one of his textbooks to end up as origami and paper confetti. (Not to mention that his Japanese History textbook was school property and he had to pay for it now that it was already damaged.) And second and most important of all, he gave Bokushi his own cell phone before he left for school and told him that if he needed him for an emergency, he should go into his contacts and call one of his teammates, and they would hand the phone over to him. After he had discussed the ground rules, he felt that Bokushi would be alright without him, and so he left.

Akashi didn't realize how much he would regret his decision until he began to get various phone calls throughout the week during school from Bokushi about the most insignificant things. Sometimes he'd ask Akashi how to spell a certain word, or what flowers were growing outside his window, and Akashi would have to remind him that phone calls were for emergencies only. He had a lot to think about already such as schoolwork and basketball. Not to mention he now has to buy another train ticket for Tokyo this weekend now that there's an extra person to take care of. Not that he couldn't afford it (because God knows he could) but it was a lot to ask for in such a short amount of time, considering that on top of all this he had to make sure that Bokushi didn't turn his room upside down when he was gone. All this was most definitely not good for his blood pressure. He could already feel it spiking with every minute that passed. In the middle of the week during his morning break, he was in the hallway when Mibuchi came up and sauntered over to his locker.

"Sei-chan..." Seijuro paused in grabbing a notebook and looked up.

"Mibuchi, to what do I owe you the pleasure?" he said. Mibuchi held up his phone with an amused grin.

"Guess who wants to talk to you." Akashi sighed wearily.

"Alright, hand the phone over." Mibuchi put the phone in his hands and watched as Akashi held it up to his ear.

"You called?"

"Ah, Seijuro-nii. I was hoping to get a hold of you. I would like to tell you something of utmost importance." Akashi raised a brow.

"Oh?" he said. "And what would that be?"

"Were you aware of the fact that Jupiter is the fourth brightest object in the solar system?"

Akashi felt like screaming into the void.

The redheaded captain immediately facepalmed and dragged his hand down his face in an effort to cope with his overwhelming exasperation.

"Bokushi. _Emergencies._ "

"This _is_ an emergency," Bokushi replied. "I wanted to show you my vast knowledge of planets."

Mibuchi, who could hear the conversation, was stifling a few snickers that threatened to escape his mouth, and Akashi shot him a tired but irritated look. Eventually, he ran his fingers through his hair and readily accepted his fate.

"Alright, you have five minutes and then I'm hanging up the phone."

From there Akashi had to submit to a lifetime worth of facts about Jupiter. He recognized most of them, and so it occurred to him that Bokushi must have tapped into the astrology book on his shelf. Nevertheless, he powered through them, rolling his eyes when Bokushi managed to trip on the pronunciations of several of Jupiter's moons (yes, he named all sixty-seven of them.) He hadn't realized how much time had gone by until the bell rang.

"Bokushi, I have to go."

"Wait, I'm not finished yet," said Bokushi.

"I know, but I have to go back to class," Akashi said, looking back at his classmates shuffling back into the room. Bokushi grumbled on the other line.

"You aren't going anywhere until I finish."

"..."

When Akashi next walked back into his classroom, he had to explain to his rather disappointed teacher why he was ten minutes late for class.

...

It was finally lunchtime and Akashi was glad that he could have a bit more time to himself before basketball practice that afternoon. He was ready to pack up his things and head over to the cafeteria when right before he was about to stand up from his desk, Mibuchi comes in again.

"Oh Sei-chan~" he calls to him. He holds up his phone again, which makes Akashi groan before reluctantly grabbing the phone.

"What is it now?" Akashi heaved. There was a pause on the other line.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you flooded the bathroom floor, how would you clean up the water?"

Mibuchi just barely caught his phone that was tossed to him as Akashi made a mad dash to the dorms at the speed of light, every student who passed him down the hall vaguely wondering why he was playing basketball and not running track. When he got there, he ran up the stairs and flung open the door to his room, only to find Bokushi sitting on the floor, book in hand, and the room completely dry.

"Seijuro-nii, you're back early," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Akashi panted. "I only came over because you said that you flooded the bathroom." Bokushi looked just as confused as Akashi.

"Nn? What are _you_ talking about?" he retorted. "I told you I was only speaking hypothetically."

Akashi took his cellphone back after that.

~O~

The next day was Thursday, and as Akashi and his teammates sat down in the cafeteria at lunchtime, they all noticed his slight dishevelment.

"Woahhh you've got dark circles under your eyes, Akashi!" Hayama said in amazement. Akashi tiredly blinked and began to rub at his eyes.

"I'm exhausted," he said.

"Rough night?" Mibuchi inquired. Akashi nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "It's a lot of work taking care of another person."

"Hey Akashi," Nebuya began. "What's with the scratch marks on your face?" Akashi fingered the three red lines on his left cheek before grimacing.

"Bokushi wasn't all too keen on bath time yesterday."

"What is he, a cat?"

"Don't worry about it for now, Sei-chan," Mibuchi said. "You're going to Tokyo tomorrow, right? So you won't have to keep him a secret anymore."

"I suppose," Akashi sighed. "I just hope that there are no more complications this week."

Later that night, Akashi was finishing some work in his room. He began putting away his books and his notes and got his things ready for the last school day of the week. The clock on his phone read almost midnight. Bokushi was long asleep, the Rakuzan captain thankful that he didn't put up as much of a fight that night. He must have been tired. Not like he had any reason to be anyway. When he put his things away, he made a final check to see if there was anything he forgot to do. The train tickets were purchased, his bag was packed already and he should have no impending assignments left. The train for tomorrow was meant to leave for 4:15 in the afternoon and he prayed there wouldn't be any hiccups in the plan. He could only hope. But he dismissed all these thoughts because his exhaustion was finally starting to catch up to him. So, shutting off the lamp on his desk, he trudged over to his bed and finally climbed in. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep, and soon his mind was in other places, passing time in wait for the next day.

* * *

 **Thank you for the wait! I'll try and update soon, so until then, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello beautiful people! I have returned much sooner than expected with a new chapter. Who knew I'd actually be struck with inspiration! Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed since my last update, as usual you guys are cute AF, and you guy are the best.**

 **To jemxmarcial: You bet your ass Bokushi is a little devil. He's been diagnosed with chronic douchebag syndrome and there is no cure. If he wants to make origami he will most definitely use your textbooks as craft paper. And as for your question about the GoM...you'll just have to find out, won't you? ;)**

 **To Roseheart37819: First of all I knew I recognized your username from somewhere I think I might have read one of your stories. I most definitely need to revisit your page to check. Second of all I am actually screaming because I never expected to give someone inspiration for a fanfic before that's AMAZING. I do wish you the best of luck on your works!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but I'll get right on the next update once this is uploaded. So without further ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning was the same as all the other mornings that week. Akashi and Bokushi would wake up, get dressed and eat breakfast together. And then Akashi would tidy up the room a little and grab his school bag before bidding his younger brother goodbye, praying on his way to school that nothing disastrous would happen. As usual, Bokushi was to wait for him until he was done with classes, which was at three.

Akashi informed him the night before that they were to leave directly to the train station after school so they could be able to get there on time. Anyone who knew Akashi would know that he liked being punctual. Well, at least _one_ half of him liked being punctual anyway. Bokushi could be punctual if he wanted, but he much rather prefers to be the last one to arrive so he could make a grand entrance, a perfect example being the meeting he called shortly after the Winter Cup opening ceremony. While the original Akashi tended to avoid causing too much fuss over his arrival, Bokushi did enjoy a fanfare once in a while and will arrive when he pleases in order to be the center of attention. That was one of the many differences between the two Akashis. Nevertheless, Bokushi knew he'd have to discard his preferences for today since he was following someone else's schedule. Their bags were packed and everything was in place. All Bokushi had to do was wait.

…

Time crawled unbelievably slow for Bokushi while he waited for Akashi's classes to finish. He'd been awake since seven and since then he had definitely made everything in the origami book, read through Akashi's bookshelf, and played so many games of shogi that he couldn't even count it on four hands, let alone two. He did all this, and yet, it was still quarter past two in the afternoon. Bokushi sighed.

There was nothing else for him to do in Akashi's room, and Bokushi had already blown through most of his options. He was so bored that he was almost tempted to see if he could get a kick out of brushing his teeth for a second time. Slouching even further down Akashi's chair, he folded his arms trying to think of a way to entertain himself, but he kept coming up short. What was there to do while Akashi was gone?

He swiveled around in the chair for a short amount of time before his eyes fell on the door. Bokushi slid off the chair and opened it just a crack before peering out into the hallway. There was nobody to his left, and there was nobody to his right. There wasn't even the sound of talking. The dorm building was exceptionally quiet. He thought that since no one was around, it wouldn't hurt to explore the place a little bit, so without any hesitation, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, leaving Akashi's room behind.

~O~

The door to Akashi's room opened up a few minutes after three o'clock, and Akashi emerged from the hallway.

"Bokushi, I'm back," he said. "Start putting your shoes on so we can…" He trailed off when he realized that no one was in his room. He frowned.

"Bokushi?"

 _Perhaps he's in the bathroom_ , he thought. He put his schoolbag down, wandered over to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Bokushi, are you in there?" he said. When he received no reply, he twisted the doorknob and peered inside. The lights were off, and again, no one was in there either.

Aaaaand there goes his blood pressure.

The panic began to set in his mind as he closed the door to his bathroom and tried to see if he should look around in his room one more time in case Bokushi might have been hiding or something, but when he checked under his desk and in the closet, they revealed nothing. Now the panic had fully set in, and Akashi was now extremely concerned. Bokushi was most definitely gone.

Akashi's mind was in shambles at the moment. He was trying to think what could have happened. Where was Bokushi? When did he leave? Why did he leave? Was he taken? Did he wander off? How far had he gotten? Had he already been seen? And if so, by whom? The Rakuzan captain unconsciously began biting one of his fingernails to negate some of the stress as he pondered this predicament. If he was going to find him, he should start looking nearby; and quickly.

…

Mibuchi was in his room putting his bag down and taking off his shoes. He was just about to sit on his bed and turn on his laptop when he heard his door fly open without warning, in which he turned around and saw Akashi, looking more panicked than Mibuchi had ever seen him. That immediately raised a red flag for the Shooting Guard, so he stood up and approached Akashi.

"Sei-chan, are you alright?" he asked, wondering what on earth could have made Akashi like this.

"Have you seen Bokushi anywhere?" he cut in, not even bothering to answer Mibuchi's question. Mibuchi blinked.

"Ara? Boku-chan? I haven't seen him anywhere," he answered. "He's not in your room?"

"No, and I have no idea where he is," Akashi said. "He wasn't supposed to leave the room, and now I fear that something might have happened to him." Mibuchi hummed in thought.

"Well, if he's not here, then it would be best to go and check with the other two. Perhaps they might have seen him." Akashi paused and then nodded. It wouldn't do any good just sitting here and twiddling his thumbs, so he might as well keep busy and look elsewhere. He followed Mibuchi out of his room and down the hallway, where they were to first enter Hayama's room and ask about Bokushi's whereabouts. But he had the same reply.

"Hm? Bokushi? Haven't seen him." Akashi frowned.

"I see," he said, his voice downcast. "Thank you for your help anyway, Hayama."

"I know!" Hayama exclaimed. "Let's check Ei-chan's room. He might be over there."

Adding yet another person to the search party, Mibuchi and Akashi head over to Nebuya's room further down with Hayama trailing behind. When they got there, they knocked on the door, and Nebuya opened it, confused when he saw all of his teammates at the door.

"Don't tell me there was a get-together I forgot about," he said. Mibuchi shook his head.

"We're here for a different reason, Eikichi," the Shooting Guard replied. "We're here because we were wondering if you've seen Boku-chan."

"Ohhh, you mean Akashi's little bro?" Nebuya asked. "Nah, I haven't seen him. Why? Is he lost?"

"Precisely," said Akashi. "He just vanished and I don't know where he could be."

"Didn't you give him your cellphone or something? Why don't you call it?"

"I took it back from him yesterday since he kept abusing his privilege," said Akashi. He cursed himself for not just bearing it and letting him keep the phone. Then he would have at least been able to call him and identify his location. But now he was stuck. Just as he was trying to decide whether or not to go and check him room again, he jolted in surprise when his cell phone began ringing. Fishing into his pocket and pulling out the device, he flipped it open to see the Caller ID. He vaguely recognized the number, but couldn't put his finger on who exactly was calling him, but he shrugged it off and just pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Akashi. Is that you?"

"Mayuzumi-san," Akashi said in surprise. "It's rare that you call me. Is there a problem?"

"Actually, there is," he grumbled from the other line. "I'd appreciate it if you took your 'pet' from my room."

"Pet…?" Akashi's eyes went wide. "I'll be right over, Mayuzumi-san." He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket, the others staring at him in bewilderment.

"Was that Mayuzumi?" Nebuya asked. "What happened?" Akashi turned to him as the relief washed over his face.

"I believe our search is over."

~O~

Akashi had sped over to Mayuzumi's room as fast as he could and completely forgot to knock as he burst through the door. When he entered the room, he found Mayuzumi sitting by his desk, and Bokushi sitting on the floor as he occupied himself with one of Mayuzumi's light novels. He looked up.

"Seijuro-nii. What a lovely surprise," he said. Akashi folded his arms.

"Bokushi, what do you think you're doing out of the room? I was looking everywhere for you," he scolded.

"He just came in five minutes ago claiming he was exploring and came across my room," said Mayuzumi. "And I was busy, so I just let him borrow something to read." Akashi bowed towards the older teen in gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Mayuzumi-san. I apologize for any inconvenience he's caused you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just take him, I still have an exam to study for."

"In due time, Mayuzumi-san. First of all," Akashi stared down at Bokushi, who had just gotten up to stand by his side. "Bokushi. Apologize." The room was silent. Akashi raised a brow.

"Bokushi, did you not hear me? I said apologize."

It was very subtle, but Akashi felt a change in the atmosphere. He looked down at Bokushi and saw that he took on an expression on what looked like…shock? It was just a flicker of emotion that Akashi happened to see, so he couldn't be sure, but even if it was he wouldn't be surprised. Ever since Bokushi materialized in the back of his mind, he always believed himself to be right, and not once had he ever apologized for his actions. So something as simple as apologizing for inconveniencing another would mean nothing to Akashi, but in Bokushi's mind, nothing he did was wrong. And so by asking him to apologize just now, it was questioning his principles and challenging his beliefs. There was a strange gleam in his golden eye.

"You dare ask me to apologize?" Bokushi said in a low voice. "I refuse."

"I didn't give you the option to refuse," said Akashi. "You are to apologize to Mayuzumi-san whether you like it or not."

"I will not be commanded by you," Bokushi replied haughtily. "There is no need for me to apologize for something so insignificant."

"Your pestering is not insignificant, Bokushi. And we're not leaving until you apologize." Bokushi turned away and huffed in defiance.

"I will not—"

" _Bokushi._ "

There was a change in Akashi's tone of voice at that moment that silenced Bokushi. He turned and looked back up at Akashi to find he was glaring at him, the look in his eyes almost dangerous.

There are many things you could do to Akashi, but the one thing you should not do is make him angry. As well-mannered as he seemed on a daily basis, he was not to be trifled with when angered. The cold expression he wore on his hardened face and his unblinking furious eyes could make a lion cower before him.

If his looks could kill, Bokushi would already be six feet under.

The five-year-old involuntarily tensed when he felt the older Akashi's stare boring into his very soul.

"Do you not have ears?" Akashi said coldly. "Because there should be no reason for you to be unresponsive when I give you a command. Stop being so disrespectful and _do as you're told._ "

The fury in Bokushi's eyes was overwhelming as he tried to process the fact that he was just put in his place. Yet, he didn't say anything. Almost as if he was wary. He narrowed his eyes and glanced back at Akashi one last time before taking a deep breath to swallow his pride as he gave a slight bow towards the grey-haired teenager sitting on the chair.

"I apologize…" he mumbled. Mayuzumi just sighed and brushed it off.

"It's fine, kid." Now it was Akashi's turn to sigh.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a train to catch. I do wish you luck on your exam, Mayuzumi-san."

"Yeah." Akashi looked down at Bokushi once more.

"Come, Bokushi. We must be going." He reached to grab Bokushi's hand, but the minute he touched it, Bokushi immediately retracted it and put his hands in his pockets. Akashi blinked, puzzled by the strange behavior, but Bokushi didn't give him an explanation. He instead left the room first, not looking back as the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

 **And that's all folks! I'll work on the rest tomorrow, but for now I'm going tf to sleep I'm actually on the verge of death so until my next update, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's only been 24 hours and I'm back with an update? What is this? How did I get so damn motivated?**

 **What's good everyone? I am tired as hell and it's 2 a.m. so I'm gonna sleep after this. I would have finished this earlier, but I was out of the house for like 3 hours and shit just hit the fan. But oh well. I'm here now.**

 **To Roseheart37819: Thank you so much, I'm really flattered that you'd credit me! And don't worry, I don't need a hospital (yet HAHA) my sleep schedule is always messed up so I think my body just got over itself. I'll probably wake up fine tomorrow anyway.**

 **So without further ado, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

Chapter 7

After the slight delay, the two brothers did end up making it to the train station in the nick of time. So all in all, Akashi would say their trip was successful…except for one thing. Ever since they left Mayuzumi's room, Bokushi had not talked to him at all. Even when Akashi attempted to initiate a conversation, Bokushi never replied back. So the ride to the station was more than tense.

The train ride was just as bad, no, it was way worse. Two hours and ten minutes of complete silence. No matter how hard Akashi tried, he couldn't get a single word out of Bokushi. He didn't even look him in the eyes. It got to a point where Akashi just gave up and left him to his own devices, staring out the window as he figured out what he should do.

When the train finally arrived in Tokyo, the two of them stepped down onto the platform and began making their way toward the exit. Akashi looked down to where Bokushi was walking next to him. He was keeping his distance, putting at least a foot of space between them. He sighed. There must be some way that he could reach out to him. He wanted to resolve the issue right then and there, he didn't want to go home with all this still clouding his mind. Maybe they could stop somewhere to eat, that would give them plenty of time to smooth out their differences. And he believed he knew somewhere nearby.

…

Akashi didn't know how he always ended up in Maji Burger when he came to visit Tokyo, but he thinks it's because it used to be a usual hangout spot for the Miracles back in middle school when they all still hung out after practice. It was almost nostalgic when he thought about it. As Akashi brought their food to the table and sat down, he watched as Bokushi took it wordlessly and began to eat in silence. Akashi tried to start off with small talk to see if he was able to get the ball rolling.

"So, Bokushi," Akashi began. "How is the food?"

Bokushi swallowed before opening his mouth. Akashi perked up, curious to hear what he'd say, but he realized he only opened his mouth to take another bite of his burger. The Rakuzan captain bit his lip and tried again.

"Is everything alright, Bokushi?" He didn't get an answer, but he saw the look that Bokushi shot him, a sharp glance that basically said 'Do not continue.' Akashi looked down at the table. He really didn't want to talk to him after all.

"Akashi-kun, what a pleasant surprise."

Akashi's eyes shot up and looked to his immediate left where the voice came from and saw none other than the Phantom Sixth Man standing there. How long had he been there for, anyway?

"Kuroko," Akashi said, still a bit stunned by the teal-haired teenager's sudden appearance. "It is a surprise, to say the least. And with you is…" His eyes shifted to the space next to Kuroko which was occupied by his current light.

"Kagami Taiga. It's good to see you again."

"Oh, yeah, it's been a while, Akashi," said Kagami. "But uh…there's something that's bothering me…" He gazed over to the young red-headed boy opposite Akashi. "Who is that?"

"Could it be that Akashi-kun has a little brother?"

"Apparently, I do now," said Akashi. "Kuroko, Kagami, this is my younger brother Bokushi." Kagami furrowed his eyebrows as he kept his gaze on the young boy. His heterochromatic eyes made the gears start turning in his head.

"He looks…familiar." Suddenly his mind took him back to a few months ago, and he was standing at the bottom steps outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. The entire Generation of Miracles was standing there, Kuroko and Furihata were behind him.

" _You're Kagami-kun, aren't you?"_

Before he could even open his mouth, his body was already moving out of the way as a pair of scissors was launched forward and the blade grazed his cheek, small droplets of blood trickling down the side of his face.

" _Kagami-kun!_ "

He looked on in fear at the wielder as a peculiar smile came to pass on their face.

" _My, my. I'm surprised you were able to dodge that. In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chance. When I tell you to leave, leave._ "

The hand reached up with the scissors toward ruby red bangs and began to cut away.

 _Snip. Snip. Snip._

" _In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely, and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will._ _Because I always win, and I am always right._ "

Kagami looked up from the strands of hair on the ground to the eerie face it fell from, heterochromatic gaze locked on his as he gave another smile.

" _I show no mercy to those who oppose me. Not even my own parents._ "

"…kun."

"Kagami-kun…"

"Kagami-kun!"

Kagami blinked as he came back into reality and found Kuroko and Akashi looking at him with equal expressions of confusion.

"Kagami-kun, you spaced out," said Kuroko. "Are you okay?" Kagami's eyes went wide as he finally figured it out.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Kagami-kun, what do you mean?" Kuroko asked. Kagami pointed to the child in the seat.

"It's him. The other Akashi from before, right?"

"I'm surprised you were able to work it out this quickly, Kagami," Akashi said, slightly impressed.

"I'm surprised as well," said Kuroko. "Kagami-kun is an idiot after all."

"Oi! I'm not an idiot!"

"Putting that aside, is that really the other Akashi-kun? How did he become a real person?"

"That I do not know," Akashi admitted. "All I know is that he appeared out of nowhere as a five-year-old child and now he's stuck like this."

"What a strange phenomenon. In any case, it's nice to see you again, Bokushi-kun." Bokushi looked up from the tray.

"The pleasure is all mine, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, would you mind if we sit with you?"

"Oh no, please go ahead," Akashi said, shifting over to make room. "We don't mind, do we Bokushi?" Bokushi huffed in annoyance and turned back to his food. Akashi frowned. _Still ignoring me, huh?_ Kuroko on the other hand also noticed the change in attitude from Bokushi and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Their conversation in Maji was pretty normal, Kuroko telling Akashi what's been happening over on their end while Akashi did the same. Kagami was less active in the conversation since he was too busy staring at Bokushi. And even though he knew Bokushi had changed since the Winter Cup, it was still surreal sitting next to the very same person who nearly sent him to the hospital some months ago. Meanwhile, Kuroko was still observing as he continued talking with Akashi and Bokushi. When Kuroko or Kagami talked with Bokushi, he was polite and answered back, but when Akashi tried speaking to him, he avoided eye contact and turned the other way, not even bothering to answer him. It went on for some time before Kuroko finally decided to say something. He leaned toward Akashi and spoke in whispers.

"Akashi-kun, is something the matter with you two?" Akashi put his drink down and raised his eyebrows.

"As expected of Kuroko. Your perception is excellent as usual."

"Well I have been observing people for three years now, so I recognized the hostile body language and wondered what was up."

"Well, I suppose you have a right to know." Akashi sighed as he looked off to the side. "Bokushi won't speak to me. He's been ignoring me since we left Kyoto and I don't know why. He doesn't seem willing to tell me the reason why either." Kuroko nodded in understanding.

"Interesting," he said thoughtfully. "So he won't speak to you at all?"

"No," Akashi answered. "Which makes it all the more difficult to for me to solve this problem."

"I see. In that case, why don't I try to help?"

"Eh?"

"Leave me to solve the problem," Kuroko clarified. "I'll speak with him and see how I can fix it."

"You would?" Akashi said in disbelief. "Thank you, Kuroko."

"It's nothing. Although, I sense that Bokushi-kun might not want to talk with you still sitting here, so would you mind stepping out for a bit?"

"Ah, of course."

Akashi excused himself from the table, getting up and making his way toward the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Kuroko decided to make a move. First of all, he needed to approach the topic carefully, making sure to ease his way into it rather than demanding answers out of the blue. So Kuroko gave Bokushi a friendly smile and began to speak as he normally would.

"So how long has it been since you and Akashi-kun arrived in Tokyo?"

"Over half an hour," Bokushi answered. "Our train came in around six thirty this evening."

"I see. So was the journey relatively smooth?"

"Yes. We managed to get to the station on time."

"Did you talk with Akashi-kun during the train ride?"

"No." Kuroko found a window of opportunity.

"Why not?" he questioned. Bokushi folded his arms as he looked out the window.

"I didn't want to talk to him." Here was his chance…

"Did something happen today between you two?" Bokushi paused, before glancing in the general direction that Akashi went in. Kuroko knew what he was thinking.

"It's okay," Kuroko reassured him. "Akashi-kun won't hear you from in there, so you can tell me what you want to say." Bokushi exhaled softly.

"Very well."

From there he told Kuroko and Kagami about what happened that afternoon, Bokushi wanting to explore the campus a little and wound up in Mayuzumi's room. And then he told them about how Akashi came in and forced him to apologize for what Bokushi believed to be "no apparent reason". He was clearly irritated about the whole ordeal and Kuroko noted how he was specifically irritated at Akashi, and how he was telling the Seirin duo how Akashi should have had no reason to act out the way he did.

"It was unjustified treatment," Bokushi huffed. "I don't understand what he was getting angry for."

"So that's why you're ignoring Akashi?" Kagami asked. "Because you didn't like being told off?" Bokushi nodded.

"I see why you wouldn't like that," said Kuroko. "But everyone gets mad for a reason. That being said, why do you think Akashi-kun was mad at you?" While it was important that Bokushi was able to vent out his frustrations, Kuroko felt that in order to solve their feud, he'd have to make Bokushi have a sense of empathy, by going back to this afternoon and putting himself in Akashi's shoes. After Kuroko had asked this question, Bokushi fell silent and looked down at the table as he pondered. When he finally did speak, it went almost unnoticed, since his voice was so quiet.

"I suppose he might have been mad because he said it's not good if anyone sees me on campus…"

"Go on," Kuroko said, gesturing him to continue. "Why else might he be mad?"

"Because…"

"It's okay, you can tell us."

"…Because Chihiro was studying for an exam and I was disturbing him."

"And?"

"And I almost made us late for the train…"

"There's still one more reason why he was mad, Bokushi-kun." Bokushi quirked a brow.

"What do you mean? I've said them all. What other reason could there possibly be?" Kuroko finally told him.

"Because Akashi-kun was worried about you." Bokushi could barely process this information.

"…Worried?"

"Yes," Kuroko replied. "Even though he may have seemed angry at the time, Akashi-kun cares more than you think. He worries about a lot of things like any normal person, especially about people important to him. As captain in Teiko, he cared about the health of all the players. Even during training camps, he made sure I ate enough food every day."

Bokushi didn't know what to say. Throughout his entire existence, he was obviously highly respected and feared during his reign at the end of Teiko and the first year of Rakuzan, but he was not someone that anyone would even remotely consider 'caring' for. The fact that for once, one person was worried for his sake, it rendered him speechless. He now understood why Akashi looked so panic-stricken when he burst through the door to Mayuzumi's room that afternoon. He was just worried that he couldn't find him, which was more than enough reason to freak out. Not to mention all the stress he had been dealing with during the week (most of which Bokushi had contributed to in some way). Bokushi had made a mistake in blowing this out of proportion.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I may have made an error in my judgment of the situation," Bokushi reluctantly admitted. "I suppose it wasn't fair of me to make him run around campus like that," Kuroko smiled. Even Kagami was relieved that this whole thing was cleared up.

"See?" Kagami told him. "Akashi was just trying to make sure nothing bad happened to you. That's his job as an older brother, right?" Bokushi nodded slowly.

"Exactly. So as a younger brother, you also have to make sure you don't cause him trouble. So be sure you don't worry him, alright?" For the first time ever, as Bokushi silently agreed, Kagami saw that he looked a bit sheepish. That was the most emotion he had ever seen in him, and for once, Bokushi looked human.

Kuroko called Akashi back to the table again and he took his seat by the window once more.

"So, how did it go?" Akashi whispered to him. Kuroko gave him a satisfied grin.

"Speak to him and find out." The redhead turned to Bokushi, who froze on the spot the moment he felt Akashi's eyes on him. He planned to stay quiet until Kuroko bent down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on, tell Akashi-kun what you wanted to say." Bokushi turned the other way and mumbled something.

"…rry." Akashi furrowed his eyebrows.

"What was that?" he said. Bokushi exhaled deeply.

"I said I'm sorry."

Akashi was stunned into silence. This boy had _never_ apologized to anyone in his life. His pride wouldn't allow it, and he believed himself to always be right. So had his beliefs done a complete 180 in the time he was gone? What exactly did Kuroko do?

"You're saying sorry?" Akashi said, still finding it hard to believe that this was coming out of Bokushi's mouth. He nodded.

"Yes," he said. "It probably wasn't the best idea to wander around as that could have caused serious problems. And it was inconsiderate to bother Chihiro when he was working…so I'm sorry." Akashi was still reeling from the shock. Bokushi was actually apologizing for his actions. That in itself was amazing since he had been full of pride from day one. He was so sure he was finished, but then he heard his voice again.

"And also…" His eyes were back to Bokushi, but despite the fact he was about to say something, he honestly looked like he'd rather stop talking. But Kuroko still encouraged him to go on.

"Please keep talking." Bokushi frowned as his face turned a complicated shade of red.

"I…I'm sorry for making you worry…"

Akashi's didn't even try to hide his surprise. His mouth was open like he was catching flies as he just stared at Bokushi. This must be a dream for Bokushi to acknowledge his faults as a person. Perhaps that was why Bokushi was looking down as his face grew redder by the second. Admitting this must have been pretty difficult for him, so he must be feeling some type of shame or embarrassment. Kuroko side-eyed Akashi and nudged him.

"Don't you have something to say to him too, Akashi-kun?" Akashi regained his composure and thought about what Kuroko just said. He was right, he probably owed Bokushi an apology as well. So he turned to him and sighed.

"Bokushi, I also have to apologize," he said. "I should have explained why you needed to apologize, and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was just concerned because I didn't know where you were. I didn't intentionally mean to upset you."

"I know," Bokushi mumbled. "Just don't do it again or there will be consequences." Akashi laughed.

"It seems the old Bokushi is back," he joked. "Does this mean you want to talk to me again?"

"…Yes." Akashi smiled as he playfully ruffled his hair.

"That's good. I'm happy."

~O~

After the problem had been resolved, the two brothers had to be on their way. So they got up and began to say their goodbyes.

"Once again, it was nice seeing you two," said Akashi. "And Kuroko, I can't thank you enough for your help."

"It wasn't a problem at all, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said to him. "And if you ever have another disagreement, just give me a call."

"I'll be sure to do so. Bokushi, say your goodbyes." Bokushi gave a brief wave.

"Goodbye, Tetsuya and Taiga. I enjoyed our time here."

"Goodbye, Bokushi-kun."

"Yeah, later."

The Seirin duo watched as Akashi grabbed his hand and they left the fast food restaurant, disappearing down the street and out of sight. Kagami tore his eyes away from the window to look over at Kuroko.

"Hey, Kuroko. Do you think they'll be okay after that?" Kuroko gave him a reassuring expression.

"They'll be fine. Akashi-kun can figure out the rest. I think he'll make a great brother."

* * *

 **Alright alright that settles that. I'm gonna go to bed now, hopefully I can rectify my sleep schedule. But yeah, I hope to update soon. But until then, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Hey guys! I'm alive and well, don't worry, but I have been gone for a long while.**

 **Summer was really hectic and I did a lot of travelling, and I was out of the country for almost a month. And then summer ended, and I was starting uni, so I had to get ready for that. Inductions were all of last week and I had so many things to do that I got caught up before I knew it. My actual lectures begin tomorrow. But I knew before that I had to update before I get swamped again. I'm so glad I managed to get back to this in time.**

 **To everyone who reviewed since my last chapter, thank you so much! I appreciate the response and I do hope I won't be out for so long this time. If I am, please bear with me. Now, without further ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

After their little run in with Kuroko and Kagami, Akashi decided to head straight home, and so he called a taxi and led them to his address. The taxi drove into the upscale neighborhood, slowing to a halt in front of the large manor that resided at the end of the block. When they arrived, Akashi paid the driver and he and Bokushi stepped out of the car. When the taxi drove away, the two of them approached the extravagant door to the front of the house.

"It has been a while since I was here," said Bokushi. Akashi nodded.

"Indeed, it has been a while," said Akashi. "I'm just dreading the reaction we're going to get from the staff when they see you."

"Would you like me to explain?" The Rakuzan Captain shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer, but it would be better if I handled this." He sighed as he finally reached his hand up to the door. "Let's just get this over with." He grabbed the knocker and hit it against the door three times and waited. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps approaching and then the lock twisted on the door. When the door opened, it revealed an elderly man in a suit. His eyes lit up at the sight of Akashi.

"Bocchama, we were expecting you," he said. "Welcome..." He trailed off when he realized that Akashi was not alone. He looked down and saw a young boy that looked exactly like Akashi and his eyes widened in surprise as he took a deep breath and...

It was the rather loud strangled scream that got the attention on two maids passing by the front area of the house. They both exchanged looks and immediately began making their way to the front door. When they got there, they saw Akashi, a small Akashi look-alike, and the butler, a few seconds away from having a heart attack. Their faces took on expressions of complete and utter shock.

"Oh dear..."

"Who is this boy? Could it be...?" Akashi put his hands up in defense.

"Wait, before any of you say anything, let me just explain the situation."

"What is there to explain?" one of the maids said. "Surely there is only one conclusion we can draw from this."

"Say it isn't so!" the younger maid said in despair.

"Say what isn't so?" Akashi said in confusion. "What exactly are you thinking?"

"What else?" the older maid said. "Clearly there is some unknown mistress we don't know about!" Now it was Akashi's turn to be surprised.

"I beg your pardon?" he exclaimed. "There is no unknown mistress! What gave you the idea that I would do something so crass?"

"How else did this boy get here then?" The butler recovered from his severe shock and finally addressed Akashi.

"Bocchama, when did this happen?" he sputtered. "I'm sure you got the proper education of using protection—"

"What are you insinuating?! I haven't slept with anyone!"

Akashi's face was already the same color as his hair, and frankly, he had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Did the staff really think he was so vile as to impregnate a girl and hide it for five years? That didn't even make any sense. Not only that, but if he did the math and that happened to be the case, and this was some other girl's child, that means Bokushi would have been conceived when Akashi was…no, no, no, he was _not_ going there. He put a hand over his face and tried to force the blush down, but it wasn't working. Bokushi tugged on his sleeve.

"Would you like me to speak now?"

"Not now, Bokushi..."

From there he spent the next five minutes trying to reason with the staff standing at the door, leaving Bokushi to think that his 'older brother' was not good at handling situations like this. Just seeing him light up like a tomato at being accused of a scandalous (also non-existent) relationship was a spectacle. _So even Seijuro-nii can be lame sometimes_ , he thought solemnly.

Akashi was finally able to regain his composure and he inhaled sharply before facing the staff at the door once more.

"We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, so allow me to start again," he said. "If you could please give me a few minutes of your time to explain the situation, I'd greatly appreciate it. It's not what you think." The butler and the two maids looked at each other before agreeing and stepping aside, allowing the two to enter the house. Akashi also requested the rest of the staff as well. He had a lot of explaining to do.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

"So allow me to recall what you have just said," the butler said tentatively. "This is what you would call your younger brother?" Akashi nodded.

"Yes. To put it in simpler terms."

Explaining this to the house staff was easier said than done. Considering everyone had now gone on the theory that Akashi had a secret child somehow, if his dignity was to remain intact, he had to rectify that. So, gathering the eight of them in the living room, he set Bokushi down on a chair and finally began to explain what was going on.

Of course, by explaining why Bokushi was there meant he had to explain where he came from in the first place. While the whole split-personality thing was something that Akashi would like to honestly rather not discuss, he knew that the staff was vaguely aware of the problem anyway. Out of all the people in the house, they were probably the only ones to notice the change in Akashi. Since his father was always out with business meetings and the like, he never registered that difference, and if he did, he just didn't care. It was the maids who exchanged looks in the hallway when the boy passed by. And it was the butler who quirked a brow when he heard _boku_ instead of _ore_. But since it wasn't their job to prod or pry the information out of him, out of respect for both of their master's wishes, they never asked questions. For the next twenty minutes, Akashi spent that time proving their suspicions, that there was indeed something wrong with him at that time and that something led to his second personality, and now that second personality was here, standing before them. It was hard for the staff to take in, considering the fact that absolutely nothing about this situation made sense. But Akashi did his best to clear everything up, during that time the staff kept sneaking not so discreet glances to the small boy next to their young master.

"I don't understand," one of the maids said. "How is this possible? And when did this happen, Bocchama?"

"Last Sunday to be precise," Akashi replied. "And again, the circumstances for this to occur are unknown. I have absolutely no idea how this happened, but all that matters is that it did. So I beg of you, please don't make such a fuss about it." She hesitated for a brief moment, before finally sighing and giving in.

"We understand. We will not cause such an uproar about this."

One by one, the staff all complied, and Akashi was thankful to be around such understanding people. He exhaled a breath of relief.

"If that's the case, then I do hope you'll help to watch over him."

"Of course, Bocchama," the butler said. "If that is what you wish." Akashi smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He looked down to Bokushi and nudged him lightly. "Go on and introduce yourself." Bokushi stood up from the couch and stood in front of the eight staff members.

"It is nice to meet you," the small boy began. "My name is Bokushi and I am five years old." He bowed politely towards the staff. "Please take care of me."

Akashi blinked in surprise when the staff was suddenly all over Bokushi. Bokushi was even more surprised when his vision was flooded with a bunch of fawning staff members.

"What a polite young man!"

"So well-mannered!"

"He's just like Bocchama when he was this young."

Bokushi looked like a lost puppy amongst all the commotion. In all honesty, Akashi couldn't blame him. Since he was an only child, the staff never saw any other kids after Akashi, meaning they got all affectionate and motherly when one did come into the house. Today was no exception, and the red-headed captain couldn't _help_ but roll his eyes.

"Seijuro-nii, please don't just stand there with that amused look on your face."

"Sorry," Akashi said. "This just reminds me of my own childhood."

"Childhood memories aside, may I please be taken to my room?" Bokushi asked wearily, trying to dodge a hand attempting to pinch his cheeks. "This is a bit much." Akashi shrugged.

"Alright, I hear you." He walked over to them. "Please do take it easy on Bokushi, he's not used to physical contact with other humans."

"Oi."

Akashi laughed lightly.

"Calm down, I'm only teasing. Come on then. Let's go and put our things down."

...

Walking towards Akashi's bedroom at the east wing of the mansion, Bokushi was surveying the area. It had been a while since he had walked these walls. It didn't necessarily bring back nostalgia, but merely simple memories that were buried in the back of his mind; nothing too special. When they finally did reach Akashi's bedroom, he opened the door to let themselves in.

"Do make yourself at home," he said. Bokushi stepped into the room and looked around. As he thought, it was exactly like he remembered.

If there was any one word to describe Akashi's room, it was elegant. It was an exceptionally large space that followed a red color scheme. It was modern in its design, from the crystal chandelier that hung in the center of the ceiling to the mahogany headboard of his bed. There was also his study desk on the right, where everything was neatly organized in folders, binders and notebooks along with the painting that hung above it all, the small table near the back wall with a shogi board resting there, the reading space he had in the corner next to his bookshelf, and the clear sliding door leading out to his balcony. It was his only sanctuary in middle school after all of his continuous lessons throughout the day, and it was the only place he could be left in peace. He put their things down.

"What a hectic day," Akashi sighed. "Hopefully it won't be so chaotic now." Bokushi didn't say much. He was busy taking note of everything in the room. It truly had been a while since he had seen the Tokyo estate. The last time was probably...that's right. Middle school. What a rollercoaster ride that was. Akashi looked towards him and smiled.

"Is it just like you remembered, Bokushi?"

"It is," Bokushi answered. "A better thing to say is that it's exactly the same. I think this room is exactly how I left it."

"That's nice." Akashi finally heaved a sigh as he finished putting their things away. "By the way, did you want your own room?"

Bokushi looked up at his older brother and quirked a brow. Akashi noticed the strange look.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mind sharing with you at all," he said quickly. "But I don't know which you'd rather prefer." Bokushi thought for a second. What did he actually want? He could share, but he didn't know whether Akashi was just saying that to be polite or not. After all, this whole brotherhood thing was kind of forced upon him last week out of nowhere. He didn't know whether or not what he was about to say would be the right answer, but he didn't care.

"There is that guest room next door, correct?" Bokushi asked. Akashi nodded.

"Ah, yes, there is that one. If that's what you want, then that can be your room. Perhaps sometime along the way you can personalize it with your own things." Bokushi watched as Akashi brushed past him to the door and offered his hand.

"Come," he said. "Let's take a walk around so you can re-familiarize yourself with the house." The small boy stared for a moment before taking that hand and walking alongside him down the hallway.

From there, they traversed the whole mansion, going through all the halls and all the rooms. There were many things he had forgotten about since he was last here, such as the knight's armor in the dining room, the various items on the shelf above the fireplace, the cabinet of fine China in the living room. All these little details began to come back to him. They passed by a portrait in the living room as they left, it was of a woman. She had fiery red hair and eyes with a charming smile that seemed to enchant him, making him gradually come to a stop in front of it. Akashi looked down at Bokushi before following his eyes to see what he was looking at. He smiled.

"Did the portrait catch your eye?"

Bokushi blinked and looked at him in surprise. Akashi chuckled.

"It's okay, you can stare at it as long as you want. I sometimes stare at it from time to time."

Bokushi remembered the days when he would stand by the portrait and play the violin, serenading the estate with the melodious sound of music. It was one of the most vivid memories he has of this place, ever since he retreated to the back of Akashi's subconscious. He still remembers it just as clearly. He nodded.

"It's nice to stare at."

"Yeah," Akashi replied softly. "I think so too." Once he held out his hand again, Bokushi took it and allowed himself to be led to the next room.

During the walk, Bokushi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. This whole thing seemed way too idyllic, way too peaceful to be considered normal. So he would just waltz into their home, declare himself a member of the Akashi family and live here until he was old enough to go out on his own? No, that couldn't be the end of the story. Before, Bokushi never believed in Murphy's Law because he never believed anything he did could possibly go wrong. But there was this strange feeling that something was amiss. Had he miscalculated something? Had he made an _error?_ Just as he was pondering this in his head, they passed by a maid who was signaling to the butler down the hall.

"Please go and call the driver immediately," she said. "Akashi-sama will be landing in the airport soon."

"Understood. I will tell him to get ready," the butler said, and he disappeared out of sight. That exchange alone was enough for the two to stop in their tracks and stare at each other in mutual panic. That was it. The thing they forgot about. The biggest obstacle in their path to making this work. Akashi's father was coming home today. Akashi held his head in his hands and groaned.

"How could I have made such a mistake?" he said. "I completely forgot that father would be arriving home from his business trip this evening. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"The truth usually suffices in situations like these," said Bokushi. "Even if you were to lie, he'd still know."

"Out of all the people on this planet, he is the _last_ person to believe me," said Akashi. "How am I meant to explain this to him?"

"For once, I don't know," said Bokushi. "Do you want me to explain?"

"No, no, I can handle this. No offense, but if he won't even believe me, then a five-year-old is out of the question. Let me take care of the problem."

"I could at least assist and explain myself. It's me who's showing up out of nowhere, after all."

"That won't be necessary. Just leave it to me."

"Yes, but—"

"Bokushi, it's fine. Why on earth are you so concerned? Come on, we still have time to figure this out. Let's go back to my room." With that, Akashi spun on his heels and made his way back, Bokushi following close behind, his mouth pulled into a small frown.

 _Why on earth are you so concerned?_

Bokushi sighed. _I'm only concerned because I know what father is like._

...

Time passed quicker than ever, and soon came the time when the two heard the staff rushing to the front door after it had opened. Hurried footsteps went past the door of his room before he heard a knock, and one of the maids entered after Akashi gave the okay to come in.

"Bocchama, your father is home. Please come downstairs to greet him."

"Very well."

When the maid exited the room, Akashi stood up from his chair and went over to the door, Bokushi right behind him.

"We're out of time, Seijuro-nii," Bokushi pointed out as they emerged from the room. "Have you come up with any ideas?" Akashi turned to him with a face of utmost seriousness.

"Absolutely not." Bokushi stopped walking and looked up at him incredulously.

"What? What do you mean 'Absolutely not'?!" Bokushi cried. "The whole point of spending an extra hour in your bedroom was so you could think of something!"

"Well, I did the thinking part," Akashi began. "But no matter what I thought of, I honestly couldn't see any of them ending well. So I'll improvise."

"You will do no such thing! Quit being ridiculous and think of something else!"

"What good will that do? We're mere seconds away from seeing my father and you want me to think of an idea on the spot?"

"Yes! That's what you're supposed to be good at!" Bokushi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I should have just thought of something; I can't believe I listened to you when you told me to let you handle it."

"Oi, don't lose so much faith in your older brother," Akashi said, quite disappointed in the low amount of trust Bokushi had in him. Well, he never really was good at handling things well. Last time he tried to handle a situation by himself, he kind of switched personalities. Hmm. Well.

"It'll just be more of a go with the flow type of situation. And even if you came up with the most elaborate plan in existence, father would still shoot you down, simply because you're a child. Like I said, I'll handle this." Bokushi sighed in resignation.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah," Akashi replied. "I hope so too."

Downstairs near the front of the house, the butler was hoisting a suitcase in while two maids went to greet Akashi's father at the door, who was on the phone. He looked as intimidating as ever wearing a formal business suit with his hair neatly combed out of his face, revealing two cold golden eyes whose gaze pierced through the staff like a knife. He was Akashi Masaomi; the alpha of the Akashi family. The staff bowed politely.

"Welcome back, Akashi-sama," the maids greeted. The middle-aged man nodded back.

"Indeed. Tanaka-san, take this bag up to my room."

"Understood, Akashi-sama."

"Akashi-sama, Bocchama has arrived. He came in a couple of hours ago."

"Where is he?"

"I have already sent someone to retrieve him, sir."

He continued his phone call as he paced back and forth on the marble floor. He just got back, but there were still so many things he had to do, such as contact that one client to answer a query he had, there were a few reports he had to read through, he still had to review the current stock, and there was the fact that he was still currently discussing a business deal with a fellow company that felt it was necessary to contact him this particular night. He had no time to waste this evening. He was going to go to his office and take care of the matters at hand. Dinner could be requested later.

"Good evening, father."

Masaomi heard his son's voice behind him as he was speaking on the phone. He turned around to face him, just to nod his head and acknowledge his presence and get back to his current conversation, only to stop in place when he realized something.

Akashi wasn't alone.

There was a young boy who was standing next to him, expression neutral, eyes staring. Masaomi was going to ignore the fact that this child looked exactly like Akashi, in favor of asking himself:

Why was there a child in his house?

The man on the other line was voicing his concern over the abnormally long silence that suddenly plagued the line when Masaomi brought the phone back up to his ear and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to call you back."

Akashi involuntarily tensed when his father slowly put the phone back into his pocket and locked his eyes with him.

"Seijuro. My office. _Now._ "

Seijuro never had his blood run so cold when someone called his given name. He sucked in a deep breath to prepare himself and returned his father's gaze.

"Yes, father."

Masaomi turned on his heels and made his way towards the office, Akashi following obediently. Bokushi tried to follow as well, but Akashi turned his head and mouthed the word 'Stay' before he turned right back around and continued to follow his father, leaving Bokushi to stand there. The maids who watched the whole exchange while standing on the side noticed the tension in the atmosphere and approached the small boy.

"Young master, why don't you come with us while you wait for your brother?"

Bokushi wasn't stupid, he knew they were just distracting him. After all the years they've been employed in the Akashi household, there were many times when the air would suddenly shift, and Bokushi knew that the staff was well-trained to detect that shift and behave accordingly. Just for the occasion, Bokushi would play dumb and accept their tentative offer to be led back to his room. When the maids left him be to tend to other things, Bokushi waited for their footsteps to fade away before quietly opening the door. He peered into the hallway. No one to his left, and no one to his right. Perfect. He crept out of the room and shut the door, pacing it in the other direction to their father's office. He wasn't allowed to go in, but he at least wanted to hear what was going on, so when he maneuvered through the building and found the door at the end of the hallway, he made his way to it. Already, he could hear talking from the inside. _Father must have started the tongue-lashing_ , Bokushi thought and put his ear to the door to pick out what they were saying.

The door to the office was rather thick, and so picking out every single word was extremely difficult. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying. Bokushi pressed his ear as close to the door as he could, and listened…

"What is the meaning of this, Seijuro? Why have you let a child into my house? This is unacceptable."

There was no mistaking that stern voice anywhere. It was most definitely their father. And from what he was hearing, he did not sound happy.

"Father, please," came Akashi's voice. "If you would just allow me to explain—"

"There is nothing to explain," his father interrupted. "This is a nuisance, and a hindrance to say the least."

"But father if I could just—"

"I am just telling you how I see the situation. I did not request an explanation, Seijuro."

 _This is not good_ , Bokushi thought gravely. _He keeps getting cut off. At this rate, it will become a one-sided conversation._ He continued to listen from the outside.

"Please let me explain father—"

"Denied. There is no room for explanation. I don't care where you got this boy from, but put him back where you found him."

Bokushi eyes widened a fraction as he heard his father. The door may have muffled the sound, but there was no muffling Akashi's exclamation from the other side.

"Father, wait," he said frantically. "I can't possibly remove him from the house."

"I am not going back on my word, Seijuro. I want him out of my house."

"Please reconsider—"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"He's just a child, father!"

"Then call Child Services and let them deal with it for goodness sake. Just get him out."

"I said I would look after him—"

"End of discussion, Seijuro."

"But—"

" _End of discussion._ "

Bokushi remained stood in place as he heard his father tell Akashi to leave his office. Then, he heard quiet footsteps approach the door, which gave him enough time to back away before it creaked open. Akashi emerged from the office and began making his way back, not even registering Bokushi standing there in the dark corridor as he stormed away to his room out of pure frustration. He watched him as he left, standing still as if frozen. He heard a sound from behind him and turned to find the door opening again, revealing his father. Masaomi halted in place and looked down at the boy with those cold eyes of his before finally turning up his nose and going in the opposite direction, leaving Bokushi alone in the corridor.

The redheaded boy stood there as he pondered what to do. Leave them both alone, or try and help? He knows hasn't been _that_ good when it came to offering his services, but he's a different person now. And for once, he'll be helping with someone else's problems other than his own. It's a new concept, he'll admit, but that wasn't going to stop him from giving it a go. He looked in the direction Masaomi stalked off in and stared. Thinking. Contemplating. After a few moments, he sighed and shook his head.

 _No. He is not the one who needs me right now._

With that, he turned on his heels, and started in the opposite direction, in search of one Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's quarter past six in the goddamn morning.**

 **Heyyy guys, I'm dying right now because I literally just finished writing this. I was gonna put it off until tomorrow, but I was on a roll, and couldn't find an appropriate place to leave off so, well, you know, here I am. As soon as I post this I'm going the fuck to sleep. Thank God it's Sunday.**

 **To the guest Katie: I'm very flattered that you've been waiting for this chapter, but I can't even predict when I'm going to update anymore, haha I'm so sorry. It's cuz I'm in uni now, and so I have to put that first before writing so...yeah. I'll most definitely make an effort to update as soon as possible though. So please bear with me!**

 **Fair warning, this chapter is kinda angsty so expect a lot of feels. Also I haven't reread this so I apologize for any typos I'll fix them when I wake up. But yeah, I think that's all there is to say.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bokushi walked back from their father's office towards the east wing, where he knew his room was located. He could have gone anywhere else, but his instincts told him that he wouldn't go far in this instance. He knows exactly what he would do, they were connected after all.

He turned into the corridor where Akashi's room was located and walked up to the door. He leaned in to listen to any type of sounds. He heard nothing, but he was absolutely convinced that he was in there, so he opened the door to the room and walked in, spotting Akashi sitting by the edge of the bed, who looked up when he realized someone had entered the room.

 _Bingo._

"Bokushi. What are you doing in here?" Akashi inquired. Bokushi ignored the question as he stood there by the doorframe.

"You couldn't change his mind, could you?" He offered up a bitter laugh.

"Is it really that easy to tell?" he said.

"Your face gave it away," Bokushi replied. "You look dissatisfied." Akashi gave a tired sigh and folded his arms.

"Well, if we're going to talk, you might as well come in."

"Of course. Pardon the intrusion." Bokushi walked over to the large bed and tried to hoist himself onto it, but it was too high. He grunted in annoyance.

"Curses."

Akashi shook his head before lifting him up and setting the boy next to him. Bokushi finally settled himself properly, and let his gaze rest on the floor while his legs slowly swung back and forth.

"Allow me to repeat my question. What are you doing in here, Bokushi? Why is it that you came to my room?"

"You looked like you needed company," Bokushi answered. "Father was rather harsh, after all." Akashi glanced at him briefly.

"How much did you hear?" he asked him. Bokushi shrugged.

"The end bit is all I heard." He abruptly stopped swinging his legs and the expression on his face took on something akin to melancholy. "I'm not wanted here, apparently." Akashi lowered his head in apology and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bokushi," he said, his voice sincere but downcast. "He wouldn't listen to me." Bokushi nodded in understanding.

"It's inevitable," he said. "If I could give my title of absolute to anyone in this world, it would be him. Everything he says has to be followed through down to the last detail. It's frustrating…when you know no matter how much you try, he'll never listen."

"I can't comprehend how you were able to handle him when we switched," Akashi said.

"You have it the wrong way around, Seijuro-nii," Bokushi responded. "I was the one being handled, not him."

"I suppose. But you seem to be more daring than me. I'm surprised you never said anything to him." Bokushi stared at Akashi.

"You and I are more similar than you think," he said. "There is a reason why I have never done such a thing. In a way, like you, I was afraid to rebel." Akashi blinked, processing what he just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I was any different towards father than you were? When I took control, he saw no difference in personality. To him, I was still the same puppet and he was still the same puppet-master. I didn't rebel, I didn't act out, all I did was take your place to fulfill the duties he had assigned to me and lead the team to victory. I may be able to make anyone around me subservient with a few words, but in the end, he was the only one I still bowed to. I have not once defied him." Akashi was sitting there, stunned into silence at what this small boy was telling him.

"Perhaps it was because of his influence, or maybe it was because of who he is to me, but no matter his request, I agreed without question, since I was taught that what he had planned for me was the best way to move forward," Bokushi continued. "I've never received reattribution for anything I've done for him, but for once in my life, those were waters I did not want to test, due to the fear of what might happen if I did."

"So what are we meant to do? Just leave him to his decision?" said Akashi. "He'll make sure that you don't come back. If I don't send you out, then he'd do it himself."

"The way that this situation is progressing, that seems to be the route we're going to have to take."

"Don't say that!" Akashi said in exasperation. "If I follow father's orders, that means you leave. And I refuse to let that happen." Bokushi fell silent and turned away from Akashi.

"…Why?"

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why what?" he said. Bokushi bit his lip.

"I'm asking why this matters so much to you. You sounded so desperate when you were in his office, as if you'd die if I didn't stay. You didn't have to be my guardian. You could have just called Child Services and have me sent to a foster home. You would have done that if it were any other child. Yet you want so much for me to be here, despite the fact that I've gotten on your nerves, despite the fact that I've caused you trouble, despite the fact that your life would have been easier if I wasn't in the way throwing curveballs in your plans. Why do you want me?" Bokushi was taken aback when two hands whirled him around, his heterochromatic gaze now locked onto Akashi's distraught face, his identical red eyes flooded with shock.

"Why would you even ask that question?" Akashi exclaimed, sounding more offended than ever. "I would never think for a second of sending you away. You might be correct in saying that this might not be the case for just any other child, but the reason why I want you to stay is because you aren't just any other child. You are much more than a stranger to me. You _are_ me; and I made a silent vow that I would be your guardian, no matter the circumstances. I will go find father again and do all I can to go persuade him to let you stay. I am in your debt, after all."

Bokushi couldn't do much else but nod. There was no way that he would go and discourage Akashi with his words. Not when he looked like that. Not when he looked so determined. There was no reason for Bokushi to tell him not to try again. For his entire life, Bokushi had been taught by his father that in life, winners are affirmed everything while losers are denied everything. Bokushi never tried to ever rebel against his father because, in his mind, there was that aching feeling that he would be shot down. That he would lose. And that was enough to just keep doing his father's bidding like a mindless zombie, excelling in task after task, never questioning the logic behind his excessive workload. But even though Akashi lost once to his father, that didn't stop him from wanting to try again. Bokushi could see it in his eyes. He still had the urge to win. Despite the fact that Akashi has already tasted defeat, he didn't let it paralyze him. Not even Bokushi had this quality, and that in itself was something that he always envied about his older brother.

"If that's how you feel, then I won't stop you," said Bokushi. "Go and talk to father one more time." Akashi smiled as he stood up from his bed.

"I'm glad I have your support, Bokushi."

"But let me go with you this time. You can do all the talking if that is what you want, but I still want to be there." Akashi nodded.

"If that's the case, then I'd be honored for you to accompany me." He held out his hand, and that was all the signal Bokushi needed to stand up as well and take that hand in his own, following Akashi out of his room and into the corridor, where they went back in the direction of their father's office. While they were walking, Bokushi looked back up at him with questioning eyes.

"Seijuro-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that you were in my debt," said Bokushi. "What did you mean by that?"

Akashi slowed his pace and then stopped altogether, making Bokushi stare at him in anticipation. Akashi took on a very grave expression, as he stared off into the distance, his eyes distant.

"You were born from my grief, and you continued to manifest from my anger and frustration," he began. "When you switched with me, you took on my duties as a captain, as a student, and as an heir to my father's cooperation. You were my only defense mechanism, and you were burdened with my workload; the workload that I wasn't able to handle. But in the end, even that became too much for you. For all the trouble you've caused me this week, I've caused you leaps and bounds more than I can stand to admit, and for that, I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Bokushi said with a start. "That is why I was created. My job was to protect you."

"It was," Akashi concurred. "You have always been protecting me. But now, it's about time that I started protecting you too."

Bokushi felt a light squeeze to his hand and saw Akashi give him a reassuring smile. Suddenly he felt a warmth blossom in his chest. It continued to spread to the top of his head and then down to the tips of his toes, taking his whole body by surprise. What was this sensation? What was it about what Akashi just said that made him warm on the inside? He couldn't provide an explanation. All he knew was one thing.

It felt nice.

He said nothing more but continued on with Akashi to their father's office. While Akashi was walking, he glanced down at Bokushi and took a look at his face. It had remained mostly unchanged, but he could see the happiness dance across his eyes for a fleeting moment, and he could tell that he had gotten the message from what he said. He smiled.

 _Good._

~O~

Masaomi was back in his office typing away on his computer. He was sending off an email to one of his subordinates when there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter," he said without looking up. The doorknob twisted and suddenly the door was opened. Footsteps approached his desk.

"Father…"

When Masaomi took his eyes off the computer, he saw Akashi at the door, along with the smaller boy he had seen from before. Immediately, a surge of annoyance flared up in him as he stopped working.

"Seijuro, I told you I want him out of the house," Masaomi said, brooding over the two of them.

"Father," Akashi began "I would like to discuss the situation with you."

"This is not up for discussion," said Masaomi. "Your attempt to convince me otherwise is a vain one."

"Please wait a minute—"

"I have given you my verdict on this ordeal already. If you think that I am going to waste even a second more on this nonsense, then you have clearly not been taught properly who makes the rules in this household. You will leave my office and call Child Services to get rid of this boy. This is the last time I will hear about this."

Akashi stood there with Bokushi, staring at his father as he barked out his command. Thirty seconds in and he's already being kicked out? This isn't how it was supposed to be. He was not going to give up a second time. If he did, it would all be over, and that's something he didn't want to think about. His whole life, he never strayed from the path his father set out for him; but now, it's a new era. He's not the same naïve little boy he was in middle school, too afraid to speak out against him. This day and age, he was a different person, who had been through more than he could ever imagine. He may just be some puppet to his father, but this puppet had a voice. And he was going to use it. So in the wake of this predicament, his father waiting for him to leave the room, what he did instead was clench his fists and stand his ground as he sucked in his breath.

"…No…"

Masaomi's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes went wide as he looked back up at his son.

"What did you just say to me?" he said. His voice was dangerously low, words laced with poison. Just the sound of his voice made Akashi's heart beat twice as fast as it normally would. He realized what he had just done.

He just said no.

He just said no to his _father_.

If the realization that this was the first time in sixteen years that he was rebelling didn't hit him hard enough, the look that his father was giving him would.

He felt a nudge to his arm. He looked down and saw that Bokushi was looking at him as well. He didn't say anything, but Akashi understood what he was trying to tell him from his expression.

' _Don't let yourself be silenced._ '

Akashi nodded and took another deep breath to steady himself for the oncoming battle.

"No… I said no, father," Akashi said, more firm this time with his declaration to get his point across. He was not going to sound weak in front of him. "I am not sending him away."

"You dare defy me, Seijuro?" Masaomi threatened, glaring daggers at his son from behind his desk. "Do not test my patience today. Know. Your. _Place._ "

If Akashi were a few years younger, he would have started shaking on the spot. But he wasn't thirteen anymore. He suppressed his fears to the back of his mind and pressed on.

"I believe I do know my place," said Akashi. "I am the son of the Akashi family, and an Akashi is never submissive. I will speak my mind, and you are going to listen to me."

No one in his entire business career had ever told him that he _will_ do something. As Masaomi sat there at his desk, there was a part of him that undoubtedly felt disrespected. Yet in a way, how is he supposed to be angry at his son for saying that, when he is the one who taught him this in the first place? He briefly glanced down at Bokushi. At first, he thought of this boy's sudden appearance in his house to be nothing but a distraction. But considering the fact that his son is standing before him, looking so determined to fight for his way, it made him intrigued somehow. What was so important about this young boy to make him fight this way? Akashi watched as his father leaned back in his seat as if he was contemplating his decision, before finally giving his answer.

"I would not usually tolerate this behavior from you, Seijuro," he said. "But since you seem to feel so strongly about this, just this once, I will hear you out." He lay his hands on his lap, fingers intertwined, and crossed his legs. "Speak."

Words could not describe how triumphant Akashi was feeling now that his father was going to listen for once. But that moment did not last long because Akashi realized that in order for him to explain this mess to his father, he would have to explain how Bokushi got there in the first place. It was one thing to explain it to his staff, but another thing to explain it to his father. Akashi had never discussed his own personal feelings with his father because any type of emotion at all was seen as a weakness in his household. But now, the crisis at hand demanded that he make an exception. He would have to dive into those forbidden topics that were never discussed at the dinner table. Right here, right now, Akashi would have to pour out his entire life to him in one sitting. And soon his mind was flooded with anxiety.

 _Where do I even begin? There's too much to tell him,_ he thought. _All the emotions that I kept hidden for years… I now have to…_

He looked down to Bokushi. The young boy gave him a serious expression and a slight nod of the head.

 _Don't think. Just speak._

Akashi took a breath and deeply exhaled.

"First of all, I just want to clarify who this boy is." He gestured to Bokushi next to him. "This is my younger brother. Not in the way you think," he quickly added, seeing his father quirk an eyebrow. "Allow me to explain." Okay, here was his chance. "Father, are you aware of what Dissociative Identity Disorder is?"

That was an unusual way to begin his explanation. Masaomi was almost unable to hide his confusion at this odd question that his son posed to him. Despite the puzzling inquiry, he answered him regardless.

"I am aware of what this disorder is," he answered swiftly. "It involves an individual able to dissociate themselves by switching personalities, correct?"

"Yes," said Akashi. "The way he was brought into this world is not the way I was brought here. He was born under…different circumstances. Ever since mother died…" he paused swallowing the pain that tried to force its way up his body. "I had been hearing a voice in the back of my mind. It sounded like me, but it wasn't mine. It would sometimes speak to me when I hit low points, when I was overloaded with work, or when I couldn't sleep. Other times it was quiet. It was quite difficult to put a face to this voice, but one day I decided that because it sounded like me, it must look like me, and that is when the one speaking revealed himself to me. He walked out of the shadows of my consciousness, displaying his face to me. He was exactly the same, but his left eye was gold instead of red. He introduced himself as my other self, and since then, he has always been standing behind me in the back of my mind."

"I see," his father said. "And I assume from what you are telling me, that this boy here is the other personality."

"Correct," Akashi confirmed. "He had been manifesting in my mind for years, but did not emerge until middle school."

"Third year, if I'm not mistaken."

Akashi's eyes went wide at his father's sudden statement. Did he just…

"How did you know that…?" Akashi asked him in disbelief. Masaomi let out a brief sigh.

"You seem to lack faith in my capabilities, Seijuro," his father responded. "I am far more perceptive than you imagine me to be. Considering the fact that I've been raising you for the past sixteen plus years, it was not a Herculean task to notice that your mannerisms had changed and your behavior was different to how it originally was. It is only now that you have provided me with this information do I understand that this was a completely different personality." Akashi was rendered speechless for a few seconds.

"But…if you knew that I had changed, then why did you not say anything to me?" Masaomi stared at his son.

"Because your change did not impact your performance in your educational or your extra-curricular activities, I did not see a need to interfere."

Akashi gritted his teeth at his father's words, was academic success all he was good for? He had psychological issues for five years, and his father let it slide because he was still able to do well in school? Well, this was not all of his father's fault. Part of this was Akashi's fault for not speaking up in the first place about his problems. Even if it wasn't his father he told, it could have easily been someone else. Perhaps he was just afraid of appearing weak in front of him that he kept silent. After all, 'feelings' was such a foreign concept in the Akashi household as of late. A small bitter smile slipped onto his face as he stared down at his feet.

"I suppose so," he said quietly. "And from that, I suppose it is understandable as to why you didn't interfere. Since it did not affect my ability to function, anyway. But that does not matter now. At least now you are aware of what caused this change in me over the past couple of years."

"There is one thing, however, you left unmentioned," said Masaomi. "While I understand how this personality came to be, it does not explain why he is standing here before us." Akashi looked back up at his father. He had long abandoned that impatient scowl on his face, and replaced it with a level and even expression, his usually cold eyes flashing with intrigue.

"Unfortunately, the cause of how he got here is unknown," Akashi admitted. "He just appeared in my room on Sunday and since then I've kept him in my room until he was able to come home with me. The way it seems, he won't be disappearing at all anymore, so until he's old enough to go out on his own, I will be his caretaker." His father blinked at that.

"Seijuro, before you make your decision, I advise that you consider the extra responsibilities that you must take on if this is the path you are choosing to take."

"I already have," said Akashi. "I don't care if it takes up my time. I don't care that this will add to my workload. I already have a million other things I'm doing, what is adding one more thing to the list going to do? Even if it is difficult to manage, even if it means I have to shift around my obligations, I am willing to make this work. He is a part of me, father, and you can call me weak all you want to for being so disgustingly sentimental but I don't want to let him go. So this last time, I will ask you this question not as the heir to your corporation…but as your son." He bowed towards Masaomi as he allowed his eyes to fall shut. "Please, father. Let him stay."

Bokushi's eyes wandered over to Masaomi to see how he was taking this, and surprisingly enough, he seemed quite fascinated. It didn't show much at all on his face, but Bokushi could see that Masaomi was clearly interested in this side of Akashi that he had never seen before. He continued to sit there in silence, contemplating his son's desperate plea. Akashi continued to remain in his position, his head bowed and his eyes closed. He was getting slightly concerned since his father never took that long to make up his mind. It was only after thirty seconds did he finally hear his father sigh and shift in his seat.

"Very well," he said at last. "I will permit this other personality to live here. But do make sure that this does not hinder your progress in your education."

Akashi's eyes shot open so wide they nearly fell out of their sockets.

 _Father said yes._

 _FATHER SAID YES._

"Thank you, father," Akashi said, trying to remain somewhat calm. "I will have everything under control. You do not need to be concerned about my progress."

"That's fine then. If you'll excuse me."

Masaomi rose from his seat behind the desk and walked past the two of them, pausing only once to look at the young boy by Akashi's side before walking out the door. As soon as the door closed, Bokushi looked up at his older brother, visibly impressed.

"You were able to successfully hold your ground against father," he said. "Congratulations, Seijuro-nii." There was no response, and Bokushi raised a brow. "Seijuro-nii?" Akashi finally responded, with a shaky nod of his head and a vague grab to his tie, pulling it a bit loose so he could breathe better.

"Yes, that's…that's great and all," he began. "But after standing up to my father like that, I suddenly have the urge to vomit or faint and I'm not sure which I'd rather do right now." Bokushi patted his arm as he began to lead him out of the office.

"That's nothing some tofu soup can't fix. Come, let's go to the kitchen. A celebratory meal is in order."

As the two exited through the door and began heading downstairs, Masaomi was on the other side of the corridor, watching them leave before continuing his walk back to his bedroom. Dinner could most definitely be put on hold for him. For the time being, he was going to sit in his room to ponder the situation with a calming cup of tea.

~O~

A few hours later, Akashi was back in his own room reading a novel in bed. He was just about to finish the chapter when he heard his door open and saw Bokushi standing in the doorway in his pajamas.

"Good evening, Seijuro-nii," he said to the Rakuzan captain. Akashi set his novel down on the bed.

"Bokushi, what a pleasant surprise," he said. "You haven't gone to sleep yet?"

"No, I thought I could pass some time by paying you a visit."

"It's good of you to stop by. Do come in."

Bokushi closed the door behind him and padded over to his bed, letting Akashi lift him on, shuffling next to him when he was properly situated.

"I think it would be safe to say that today was an absolute trainwreck," Bokushi deadpanned. His older brother laughed.

"As blunt as your statement is, I agree with it one hundred percent," he replied. "There were quite the scares." Bokushi nodded.

"Indeed there were," he said. "And we managed to scrape through."

"Yes, but just barely each time." A silence fell upon the room for a short moment before Bokushi spoke again.

"Seijuro-nii."

"Yes?"

"I haven't had the time to properly thank you yet." Akashi reached up a hand and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You don't really need to thank me for much," he said. "I'm just doing what I signed up for."

"That doesn't mean I can't thank you," said Bokushi. "If it weren't for you, I would have been left in the hands of the government, wasting away in a children's home waiting to be adopted by some other family. That is something in itself to feel accomplished about. And I thank you for protecting me." Akashi eyes softened at his words.

"Also," Bokushi added. "You finally were able to stand up to father, something even I haven't done yet. You proved your worth to him today and showed him you were capable of making your own decisions. Now he knows that he can't control you all the time. So because you finally were able to handle the situation without my help, I just want to say from a brother to a brother…I'm happy for you, Seijuro-nii." Bokushi offered up a small but sincere smile which in turn made Akashi take on an expression of surprise, remembering the last time that he saw Bokushi smile like this.

It was the Jabberwock vs. Vorpal Swords match they were on the verge of being outmatched by the opposing team and there was only one thing Bokushi could do.

" _This is farewell."_

 _Akashi gaped at his other self when he made the declaration._

" _What are you say—"_

" _You understand already…" Bokushi interjected. "Nash is strong. At this rate, we will lose. But when I saw his Demon Eye, I felt shocked. But at the same time, I also saw a possibility. That maybe the Emperor Eye wasn't inferior, but from the beginning the Emperor Eye was incomplete. The reason is simple. It's because the two of us split apart." He locked his heterochromatic eyes with identical red._

" _But I will vanish. I'll return everything to you, so you can return to being whole once more."_

 _Akashi's body felt numb. His throat closed up as he stared into his eyes. He wanted to speak, but his body wouldn't let him._

" _I have confidence," Bokushi continued. "If your court vision used to create the perfect pass merges with the Emperor Eye that can see the future, you'll no doubt be able to gain a power equal to or greater than Nash."_

 _Akashi swallowed._

"… _Is that the only way?" he said shakily. Bokushi shook his head as he momentarily shut his eyes._

" _Don't worry, I was never meant to exist anyway. But to be able to play basketball with everyone again is the greatest gift I could ask for." When he opened his eyes, he gave Akashi the first genuine smile he had ever done in his entire existence._

" _Thank you."_

Akashi reached for Bokushi's hand and tightly grasped it in his own.

"Bokushi," he said softly. "How you became an actual human being will forever be an enigma. But while you're here with me, I want you to promise me that you won't leave again." Bokushi looked down at their hands and sighed, realizing what he was talking about.

"I know you had mixed feelings about me doing that," he said. "But it had to be done for the sake of victory. I know how much you wanted to win with everyone. I apologize for leaving… But…" He looked up at Akashi with reassuring eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere this time."

Akashi smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

The two of them spent the night enjoying each other's company in silence, Akashi continuing on with his novel, Bokushi peeking at the novel next to him. When it got really late, they decided to turn in, and they each said goodnight before Akashi switched off the lights and climbed back into bed. Naturally, Bokushi was the first to clock out. When that happened, Akashi was the only one left awake, laying in the darkness of his room while he waited for sleep to overtake him. He turned over to look at the sleeping form of Bokushi, his chest rhythmically rising and falling with every breath. Akashi wondered how their relationship ever took a turn for the better in the first place. When Bokushi decided to get rid of his obsession with winning and focus on team play and working together, when he stopped hurting people, when he stopped hurting himself. Akashi still remembers the finals of the Winter Cup, silently observing Bokushi from behind as he began to lose control of the game until he finally had enough and decided to speak up.

 _You are my weakness._

Akashi watched as Bokushi shivered under the covers and shifted closer to Akashi, holding onto him as if to keep him in place. He smiled fondly. Oh, Bokushi was his weakness alright…

But maybe that wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's good ma peeps? It's like 8:30 in the morning and I've been up since two but I'm gonna go back to sleep after I post this because I still have a good two hours before I have to get ready for class.**

 **To all who reviewed in the last chapter, thank you so much I appreciate the response!**

 **Also to Roseheart37819: I am a girl, since you implied that you didn't know in your last review, haha. If you wanna know more about me, there's basic information on my profile so you can go have fun with that.**

 **I am not planning to reread this until I finish class so I apologize for any typos or mistakes. I grammar checked the best I could so give me at least a day if I need to make any necessary edits and corrections! But anyway, without further ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The next morning was rather peaceful. It was a surprisingly sunny day in Tokyo. The sunlight filtered through the closed curtains in Akashi's room. Akashi was the first one to stir from sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away before he realized there was an unusually heavy weight placed on his chest. Looking down, he saw Bokushi sprawled across him face down, breathing heavily.

 _How_ , Akashi thought incredulously. _He had all this space, but he still ended up on top of me…_

Since Bokushi was cutting off the air supply to his lungs at the moment, Akashi thought it would be best to move him off. He managed to untangle his arms from the duvet and attempted to carefully lift him off without waking him up. He was in the process of lowering him onto the bed again, when Bokushi suddenly twitched in his sleep, his foot violently jabbing Akashi in his side, which happened to be a sensitive spot. Akashi, on instinct, flinched back, but apparently, he backed up too far…and immediately fell off the bed.

Bokushi opened his eyes upon hearing the loud thud he just heard and looked around.

"I wonder where Seijuro-nii went," he murmured.

"Ugh…"

Bokushi furrowed his eyebrows and crawled to the edge of the bed where he looked down and saw Akashi on the floor, arms sprawled out on either side of him as he glared up at his younger brother.

"Seijuro-nii, good morning. Are you doing yoga down there?"

"No," Akashi said flatly. "And it's your fault that I'm down here." Bokushi huffed and folded his arms.

"Blame everyone but yourself, will you?" he said. "Well, maybe I wouldn't have kicked you if you weren't manhandling me."

"Well maybe I wouldn't need to manhandle you if—wait you were aware that you kicked me? Did you do that on purpose?"

Bokushi stiffened as a silence fell upon the room. Then, after ten seconds, he slowly stood up from the bed…and bolted for the door. Akashi got up and chased him out into the hallway.

"Tanaka-san! Call the police! I'm being harassed!"

"Bokushi! Get back here!"

~O~

After going through their morning routine, the two of them, fully dressed, went downstairs to have breakfast. Around this time, it was a mere eight minutes past nine o'clock, so it was a reasonable time to wake up. They came downstairs and were immediately greeted by the staff.

"Bocchama, Young Master, good morning," the maids greeted. **(A/N: I know Bocchama and Young Master mean the same thing but I just want to differentiate between the two Akashis in a way that's still formal)** Akashi nodded at them and smiled.

"Good morning," he said back. Bokushi looked up at his brother and followed his actions, nodding at the maids as well.

"Good morning," he said after Akashi. "What is for breakfast today?"

"It's Western cuisine today. We have made Eggs Benedict with some fresh fruit salad. Are you alright with that?" The five-year-old boy waved a hand in dismissal.

"Of course," he replied. "You could serve me a brick and as long as it doesn't have seaweed or red pickled ginger I'd eat it. Now, where's my plate?"

Akashi let Bokushi go on ahead to the table as he chuckled and shook his head before going to join him moments later. They sat down across from each other as they were served, and they began to eat their breakfast.

"So, Bokushi," Akashi began as he put his fork down "We have the whole weekend to ourselves. Was there something you wanted to do?" Bokushi shrugged, putting a strawberry in his mouth.

"I didn't have anything in mind," he answered. "I didn't really think that far ahead." Akashi nodded.

"I see," he said in thought. "Perhaps we could think of something later."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching the dining room. Turning his head to the entryway, he saw his father enter the room. The staff bowed in greeting.

"Good day, Akashi-sama."

"Yes, good day," Masaomi gave in reply. He approached the table where Akashi and Bokushi were sitting, the older one of the two brothers nodding his head toward the middle-aged man.

"Good morning, father…" The man nodded back.

"Good morning, Seijuro," he replied. He stopped when he reached the table and stared down at the young boy sitting adjacent from his son. Said boy stared back at him and blinked.

"Good morning." There was a noticeable pause before Masaomi gave a nod to him as well.

"Good morning… It seems that I did not get your name yesterday." The boy swallowed the food in his mouth before giving him a response.

"Bokushi." Masaomi processed the name in his head. He'd have to remember it sooner or later.

"Bokushi, huh?" he repeated. "How peculiar."

"Seijuro-nii gave it to me." Masaomi raised a brow. _Seijuro-nii?_

He looked over to Akashi and saw him smile over at Bokushi before going back to his breakfast. Masaomi blinked. He vaguely wondered how much their relationship had developed to get to this point of closeness. Watching his son's expression, he realized that it had indeed been a while since he had seen his face so…thawed. Not since…

"Father… Father…"

Masaomi looked back up, realizing that Akashi was calling him. He pushed aside his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just asking where you were going." Masaomi followed his son's gaze down to the briefcase he was holding.

"A few things came up in the office, so I will not be back for a few hours. I will be seeing you later." Akashi nodded.

"Of course."

Ever since yesterday, Akashi had noticed that the aura that always surrounded his father was much less intimidating. Usually, Akashi could feel the tension when he approached him every day, but today seemed a little bit different. Perhaps it could just be his imagination since his father's facial expressions had not deterred away from his usual norm, but there was something about him today that seemed…strange…

"Ah, but before that…"

The redheaded Point Guard turned to his father's voice and before he knew what happened, a large stack of files was placed in front of him on the table so suddenly that even Bokushi jumped a little. Akashi eyed the files in confusion before gazing up at his father for an explanation.

"Um…these are…"

"Have you forgotten? Today is Saturday."

Akashi's eyes widened in realization. He completely forgot. Saturday was when his father gave him business exercises to complete. Whenever he was home, it became a weekend tradition for his father to give him some reports to go through or he would analyze graph after graph of the current stock so he would have no problems doing it in the future when he took over the corporation. Oh great…

"I have to look through all these reports today?" he said incredulously.

"You should be thankful," his father responded. "I reduced the load this time."

 _By what, a paragraph?!_

"When you have completed the tasks, put them on my desk so I can review your work. I will be off now."

Akashi watched his father walk out of the dining room and towards the door, staring at him in slight exasperation. _He may have mellowed down a bit, but he's still the devil_ , he thought solemnly. Bokushi gave a smug grin to his older brother as he took another bite of his food.

"One thing I most definitely will not miss about sharing a body is doing your homework," he said. "It was irritating."

"You're the last person I want to hear say the word 'irritating'," Akashi retorted. "At least I don't give people unsolicited haircuts." He smirked when Bokushi choked momentarily on his juice.

"It was just that one time!" he shot back. "And I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't bring back my bangs," Akashi quipped. "I quite liked that hairstyle."

"Stop complaining! They're growing back aren't they?!"

"I have every right to complain. It was my hair you altered."

"You mean _our_ hair."

"It was mine first."

Listening to their little quarrel go back and forth, the butler brushed past the dining room and smiled to himself.

 _It's going to be quite lively in here from now on._

~O~

When the two finished eating and thanked the staff, Akashi got up from the table and surrendered to his fate, picking up the large stack of reports and excusing himself to his room. While Bokushi watched his older brother go in the opposite direction, one of the maids approached him.

"Young Master, would you like us to accompany you while you wait?"

"No thank you," Bokushi said politely. "I think I will be able to manage for a few hours." And with that, he began making his way down the corridor.

…

"Report number six finished…"

Akashi tossed the stapled report into the pile on his desk containing the other five reports that were finished over the past two hours. He sighed and tiredly rubbed his temples.

He still had six to go.

Akashi was at least sixty percent sure that staring at reports all day wasn't healthy. He vaguely wondered how his father did it on a daily basis. It was nearly impossible to try and do that and manage a whole corporation. _But he's not human so it doesn't count_ , he mused.

Putting his red pen down on his study desk, Akashi got up from his chair and stretched. A break didn't sound too bad at the moment. Perhaps he could check on Bokushi while he was at it. He hadn't seen him since breakfast anyway. So, with that in mind, he stepped out of his room and shut the door.

He walked around most of the estate, just trying to look for the small boy. After he tried the fifth room with no luck, he saw the butler walking by and called him over.

"Abe-san, have you seen Bokushi anywhere?" The elderly man stopped and thought for a moment.

"If I remember correctly, I last saw him in the library," he answered. "Perhaps he might still be there, Bocchama."

"The library, huh?" Akashi looked down the hall where he knew the library was located and nodded towards the butler.

"Thank you, I will go and check." He continued on to the library and stepped through the entryway, taking a good look around.

The library was as big and vast as he remembered. Shelf after shelf of books just waiting to be opened. It was almost like a mini public library on its own. Akashi remembered on rainy days when his lessons were finished and he had the evening to himself, he liked to find the quietest corner in the library and curl up with a book. Even when he was really young, he always used to be in the library with his mother, reading the many books it had to offer. Akashi vaguely remembered a memory from when he was in grade school, and instead of his mother reading a book to him, he tried to read it to her. His mother found it quite amusing since he was only in second grade and could only read some kanji, so he stumbled on some words, but she let him read all the same. Akashi walked alongside the shelves as his fingers brushed across the old and slightly worn books, letting himself wander a bit as he searched. He heard a page turn in the distance and turned to the left where the sound came from. When he finally emerged from the maze of shelves, he found Bokushi; knees pulled up and reading intently.

"Interesting book?"

Bokushi looked up and saw Akashi smiling at him in greeting.

"Seijuro-nii, hello," he said politely. "Have you finished your task so soon?"

"I could only dream," Akashi sighed. "I still have half the stack left, but I decided to take a short break so I could check on you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm quite alright. I'm just reading this book I found." Akashi looked down at the hardcover copy in Bokushi's hand and read the front cover. Moby Dick. Nice choice.

"Have you been in here since breakfast?"

"I have," Bokushi replied. "One day, I intend to read the whole collection in the library."

"That's quite an ambitious goal," Akashi said, chuckling lightly. "Are you going to spend the rest of your days sitting in the library then?"

"What were you expecting?" Bokushi said, idly flipping a page. "When you go back to school at the end of the weekend, what else am I supposed to do?"

Akashi fell silent and looked at the boy in slight bewilderment. Bokushi noticed the stare and raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"Ah…it's nothing," Akashi said slowly. "Anyway, I should probably get back to my work. Do knock on my door if you need anything."

"Alright."

Bokushi went back to his reading and Akashi turned around and went back the way he came, exiting the library to go complete the work he was given. As he was walking away, Akashi furrowed his brows in thought.

What an interesting point to bring up.

~O~

When Akashi had finally finished the rest of the reports and had left the large stack of papers on the desk in his father's office, he decided to take another walk around the house. His walk brought him to the living room for reasons unknown and he gradually came to a stop in front of the window and began to stare out of it. He was there for quite some time, the staff going in and out performing their daily tasks, taking notice of him spacing out in front of the large window. But they decided it was best to leave him to his own devices. After five minutes of contemplating Akashi sighed.

"It can't be helped." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and began dialing a familiar number. It rang once, twice, then someone answered.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Good afternoon, Kuroko," Akashi greeted when the call was picked up. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Kuroko answered. "Are you and Bokushi-kun doing alright?"

"About that…there was something that I wanted to discuss."

"Is something troubling you?"

"Actually, something is," Akashi admitted. "It's about something that Bokushi said earlier."

"What has he said to you?"

"He's very keen on reading, you see," Akashi said, leaning back against the glass window. "So he wanted to try and finish our library's collection. I have no qualms about that, but he didn't seem to show a desire for anything else."

"I see," Kuroko said. "So where does the problem lie?"

"The problems lies with how Bokushi will keep himself occupied while I'm gone for the last month or so. Since he has retained all of my knowledge from when we were sharing a body, he has the intellectual knowledge of a first-year high school student. In short, school is not something he needs to invest in until he's at least sixteen. But the issue here is that school is also where you develop connections with people, and so I fear that he's going to be quite antisocial if he misses out on that."

"I completely understand," Kuroko replied. "What you are implying is that, perhaps, Bokushi-kun should have a friend?"

"Yes, something along those lines," said Akashi. "While he's not necessarily alone in the house, I couldn't possibly impose the role of caretaker to the staff on top of all the things they have to do already, and I'm not sure where the relationship stands between my father and Bokushi, so I would like it if he had someone of his own to call a friend."

"It's a good feeling, having friends," Kuroko said on the other line. Akashi could tell he was smiling. "I think it's a great idea to introduce Bokushi-kun to some agemates."

"Yes, it would be for the best," said Akashi. "But how can I accomplish this? Where could I go to find children his age?"

"If I could make a suggestion," Kuroko interjected "Why not try the park? I guarantee you'll find many people there." Akashi nodded in understanding.

"I see," he said. "That sounds like a good idea. I should take him there."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Of course," said Akashi. "Does half an hour's time sound doable to you?"

"Yes, it does," said Kuroko. "Should we meet in front of the park near your house?"

"That's fine. Thank you for offering to come."

"It's no problem. I'll see you in half an hour then."

"Yeah. See you." He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket, smiling to himself for a moment before going back in the direction of the library to tell Bokushi of their plans for this afternoon.

…

"We're going where?"

"To the park," Akashi stated to the confused child sitting before him. "I thought it would be nice to get some fresh air."

"I could just sit in the garden for that," Bokushi supplied.

"You should take a walk every once in a while, you could do with the exercise," the redheaded captain retorted. "Also, you could socialize with children your age."

"What? You want me to socialize with mindless kindergarteners?"

"Don't be rude, they're not mindless," Akashi said in exasperation. "It's that mindset that will get you into trouble when you get older. Just go out for a bit. I'm going back tomorrow and I want to see you make at least one friend before I leave."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does," Akashi said. "And it would be impolite not to go after Kuroko was nice enough to offer to come."

"I won't leave the house, even if it is Tetsuya," Bokushi huffed.

"Don't be stubborn. Come on and stand up."

"This is pointless. I'm not going."

"Overruled." Akashi grabbed Bokushi before he could escape and slung his over his shoulder.

"Wha— How dare you?! Put me down!"

"Nonsense. Now come, let's get your shoes."

"Are you even listening to me? Seijuro-nii put me down!"

~O~

The park was a place that Akashi always used to pass by on the way home in his middle school days. It was relatively spacious with several grass fields, a basketball court, and a playground at the center. Since it was a Saturday, quite a few children were out playing in the playground while their parents or guardians watched them nearby. And so there, in front of the playground area, was Akashi and Bokushi, the latter with an unusually deep scowl on his face. Akashi looked down at the young boy and blinked.

"Stop making that face, it's unpleasant to look at."

"I will make whatever face I want," said Bokushi. "I knew we shouldn't have come here."

"Akashi-kun, Bokushi-kun, hello."

The two of them turned around and saw Kuroko approaching them, wearing his usual poker face. Akashi smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hi, Kuroko. Thank you for joining us today."

"You're welcome. I thought it would be nice to help Bokushi-kun make a friend."

"I don't need to associate with anyone here," said Bokushi. "I'd rather go back to reading my book at home."

"I'm sure there are a lot of good kids here you can talk to," Kuroko said optimistically. "It shouldn't be too hard to find someone you like."

"Exactly," Akashi concurred. "Why not give it a go?" Bokushi turned to the swarm of playing children and began to scowl again.

"This is probably your worst idea so far," the boy huffed. "I am not mingling with these wild animals."

"I believe the correct term is _children_ ," Akashi corrected. "And they're not going to bite. Just go on and talk to someone. Look, why not try over there?" Akashi pointed to a group of boys around Bokushi's age who were talking with each other in a circle. Bokushi stared at the group for some time before sighing in defeat and letting go of Akashi's hand.

"Fine, I'll try over there," he said, sounding vaguely disgusted. As he walked over to the small group, Akashi and Kuroko sat on the bench behind them and waited.

Twenty-seven seconds later Akashi and Kuroko are sitting next to a rather irritated Bokushi on the bench as they try to appease him.

"The nerve of them!" Bokushi growled, his arms folded. "They just left while I was talking."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bokushi-kun," Kuroko said in sympathy, patting him on the shoulder.

"While it is unfortunate what happened, I wouldn't blame them," said Akashi. "Most kids your age just don't want to hear about currency exchange." Kuroko sweat-dropped.

"Currency exchange is pushing it a little bit…"

"Is that so?" said Bokushi. "What do you want me to talk about then?"

"Something that _they_ want to talk about," Akashi suggested. "Such as their favorite color, or what games they like to play. Cater to their interests a bit more." Bokushi slumped a bit as he considered this.

"Very well, I'll try dumbing it down a bit."

"It's 'catering to their interests', not 'dumbing it down'," Akashi corrected once again. "Use politer terms."

"Hm? Akashi, what are you doing here, nanodayo?"

Kuroko and Akashi both quieted at the voice and looked behind them to find a teenage boy their age standing there. He had rectangular black glasses frames that covered forest-green eyes, and his hair was also green as well. Another distinguishing characteristic about him was that he was holding an alarm clock in his left hand, which had white tape wound around each of his five fingers. Akashi's eyes widened in realization when he recognized who had spoken.

"Midorima?"

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am NOT supposed to be up this early oh God.**

 **Hello! I am back again with the next chapter! I'm gonna go sleep after this but yeah haha. There's not much to say except the fact that I won't reread this until after I wake up so I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistake or any other errors I might have missed. But yeah. Without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Akashi could think of several people that would be in a playground, but Midorima Shintarou was not one of them. Akashi and Kuroko exchanged looks and stared at the Shooting Guard in surprise.

"Midorima?" Akashi said questioningly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"It's nice to see you again, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, nodding his head toward the green-haired teenager. Midorima nodded back.

"Likewise," said Midorima. "Akashi, I was not informed that you were going to be in Tokyo, nanodayo."

"I came back shortly for the weekend. I will be heading back tomorrow, though."

"I see. If I may ask, what are you of all people doing in a playground?" Before either of them could answer, Bokushi popped up from in front of the bench and gazed at Midorima with a nonchalant expression.

"Hello, Shintarou. It truly has been a while."

Processing 10% complete.

Processing 54% complete.

Processing 75% complete.

Processing 99% complete.

Aaaaaaaaand…

"WHA—?!"

The glasses on Midorima's face suddenly went askew ( _probably a design flaw_ , Akashi thought) and suddenly the alarm clock Midorima was holding in his hand dropped to the floor, making an awful clattering noise as it made contact with the sidewalk. Akashi and Kuroko watched him, both with equal expressions of amusement, waiting for their former teammate to regain composure. Finally, after a few breaths, Midorima slowly adjusted his glasses, picked up his lucky item from the floor, and took a deep, long exhale.

"Akashi. _Explain._ "

"There's not much to explain, I'm afraid," said Akashi. "Last Sunday, my other self mysteriously materialized into a five-year-old child and I'm now his older brother. So, with that being said… Midorima, Bokushi. Bokushi, Midorima. Now shake hands."

Midorima stared at the child in front of him as Bokushi reached a hand over the bench.

"Hello again." Midorima stared cautiously at the hand as if he were about to fall for a trap, before finally deeming it safe and grasping Bokushi's hand with his own, shaking it for a brief moment.

"Hello again, Bokushi."

"You look a bit solemn, Midorima-kun," Kuroko observed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, nanodayo," said Midorima. "I just did not expect this type of encounter to occur on a playground."

"Speaking of which, why are you here, Midorima?" Akashi asked him. "Surely you're too old to go on the jungle gym."

"I am not here to play," Midorima huffed. "I came with my little sister, nanodayo."

"Little sister, huh?" Akashi remembered Midorima mentioning that he had a younger sister back when they were in middle school, but he doesn't recall seeing her since then. She was really young at the time, around three. He saw her with Midorima and his parents when they were second years, during the Teiko school festival.

"I remember Midorima-kun's sister," said Kuroko. "So you brought her here, you said? Where is she?" Midorima turned around and looked somewhere that they couldn't see.

"Miyoko, don't wander around so much, you'll get lost. Come here, nodayo."

"Coming."

Footsteps came out from behind a playhouse to their right and suddenly a little girl was in view. She had long green hair that went past her shoulders and vibrant green eyes. She stood around three and a half feet off the ground, and clutched tightly in her arms was a stuffed bunny toy. When she walked, she walked with a slight bounce in her step as she approached the small group. Her expression was rather neutral at first, but as she approached the group and had located her older brother, a small smile slipped onto her face as she went to join him by his side. Curiosity gleamed in her eyes as she gazed at the other three.

"This is my little sister, nanodayo." He turned to the little girl grabbing onto his hand. "Say hello."

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Miyoko and I'm five years old. It's nice to meet you." She offered her free hand and looked at the others expectantly. Kuroko was the first to shake it, a friendly smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Miyoko-chan, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya," he said. Akashi was the next person to shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely. "My name is Akashi Seijuro." The little girl nodded as she took in the new names. Then, she turned and stared at Bokushi with interest, who returned it with his own look of interest. They were like that for a few moments, watching and waiting until finally, she smiled.

"Who are you?"

"Bokushi," the young redhead replied. "Seijuro-nii is my older brother." She tilted her head slightly as she processed his reply.

"Bokushi? I've never heard of that name before."

"It's a special name," Bokushi responded. Miyoko seemed to accept this answer and then gazed into his eyes.

"Your eyes are different colors," she said after a few moments. "And your hair is red. It's pretty. Red is my favorite color." Bokushi blinked at the sudden compliment, temporarily speechless until he looked over at Akashi to see he was exasperatedly mouthing the words 'compliment her back'. _Real subtle, Seijuro-nii._

"Thank you," said Bokushi. "I like your…" His eyes wandered up to the section of her hair that was tied back in a ponytail, tied off at the base with a pink ribbon. "I like your ribbon," he finished. Miyoko seemed to really appreciate the compliment because she suddenly lit up in front of the boy.

"Really?" she said. "I like the ribbon because pink is my favorite color!" Bokushi raised a brow.

"I thought you said red was," he said in confusion.

"All the colors are my favorite!" she exclaimed, and gave him a wide smile. Bokushi stood there for a few seconds in silence, her answer confusing him even more.

"You…you can't have all the colors as your—"

"Hush, Bokushi," Akashi interrupted before he could finish his sentence. "Let her like what she wants."

"Miyoko-chan is very cute," said Kuroko. "She's completely different to Midorima-kun."

"I heard that, nodayo."

"Ne, Bokushi-kun, do you want to play with me?" Bokushi looked slightly doubtful.

"Play?" he repeated. "What will we play?"

"Wanna play Hide and Seek?"

"Hide and Seek?"

"Yeah! I'll hide, and you have to find me."

"Yes, I know how to play."

"So then do you wanna play with me?"

"Well…" Bokushi paused, glancing to the side. Akashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be nice, Bokushi," he said to his younger brother. "Why don't you play with her for a little while?" Bokushi could think of many reasons not to play. Frankly, something such as Hide and Seek sounded so…babyish. Playing a game such as this just didn't sit perfectly well with Bokushi. But Miyoko was so innocent with her question that Bokushi had no reason to decline her offer. It took a moment of silence for Bokushi to think it through, but eventually he sighed in resignation.

"I guess I could play." Miyoko smiled.

"Really? Yay!" she exclaimed. "You can be the seeker." Before Bokushi knew what happened, she grabbed him by the shoulders and whipped him around. He blinked.

"What are you—"

"Close your eyes and count to thirty. And no peeking!"

"…Sure."

Bokushi begrudgingly put his hands over his eyes and began counting.

"One, two, three—"

"Ah! Don't count so fast, Bokushi-kun!"

"…One…two…three…"

Miyoko giggled and ran off, disappearing amongst the cluster of children. The other three watched her run off and exchanged looks. They occasionally saw glimpses of her green hair within the crowd which was obviously her trying to find a hiding spot while Bokushi was still counting. But after a bit of time, they stopped seeing her. By this time, Bokushi rapidly approached the end of his counting.

"Twenty-seven…twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty. Ready or not, here I come." He uncovered his eyes and turned around, surveying the playground before finding a good place to start and running off himself. When he had left, Midorima joined the other two on the bench and folded his arms.

"Akashi, how exactly did this phenomenon happen, nanodayo?" Midorima asked. "How has your other self become a real person?"

"I know nothing of the cause," said Akashi. "I've just decided to embrace it."

"Kuroko. Did you know about this?" The teal-haired boy nodded.

"I did," he answered. "Kagami-kun and I ran into Akashi-kun and Bokushi-kun at Maji Burger last night. They had just come in from Kyoto and we found them sitting down already, so we joined them."

"Aside from the obvious age gap, I would assume he is still the same. How is he taking this, nanodayo?"

Akashi kept watch of Bokushi as he crawled out from under the slide and brushed off his trousers before running over to look near the swings.

"I suppose we were quite dysfunctional at first," he said slowly. "Even though we once shared the same body, it's like he was a complete stranger when he showed up out of nowhere. He's obedient and polite, but he was rather quiet at first, so it felt strange, even for him. But as the week progressed, we finally got used to each other again and it was like nothing had changed. There were times when we didn't see eye to eye, but we've worked through our differences, and for that, I am happy."

"I see..."

Bokushi climbed up the rope wall and stood at the top of the jungle gym, leaning over the side of the railing to peer over at the whole playground. He squinted his eyes as he tried to focus on each different sector of the playground.

"You look like you're thinking about something, Midorima. Is there anything I haven't clarified properly?"

"That's not it, nanodayo. I was just thinking about the peculiarity of the situation."

"Peculiarity?"

"I mean that it's rather ironic that your commanding, absolute, domineering second personality is now permanently stuck in the body of a five-year-old child. It's a bit ridiculous if you ask me, nanodayo."

"I don't think so, Midorima-kun."

Akashi and Midorima turned to Kuroko at his sudden comment. Midorima furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, nodayo?"

Bokushi seemed to have spotted something, so he pulled himself away from the edge of the railing and traversed the jungle gym to the other side of the playground before taking another slide down.

"I mean I think that being a kid suits Bokushi-kun much more than being a high-schooler did."

"That's an interesting opinion, Kuroko, what makes you say that?" Akashi inquired, crossing his legs and putting his hands on his lap. Kuroko shrugged.

"If you think about it, when you look at kids, they more often than not have that 'winning is everything' mentality. That's why when kids lose at something, even if it's only once, they sometimes get upset, or discouraged. But as you get older, that type of mentality gets coaxed out of you by adults, because they teach you that winning isn't everything. Because Bokushi-kun clung to these ideals for so long, he was almost thinking like a child, in a way." Akashi hummed in thought.

"Now that I think about it, what you are saying is true."

"Indeed," Midorima concurred adjusting his glasses. "The type of ideals Bokushi expressed when he emerged are the type of ideals that get beaten out of you as a child, nanodayo. Parents always emphasize to their children that everyone loses once in a while and that losing is not the end of the world."

Bokushi skipped across the stepping platforms with ease before landing on the ground and running over to the grassy fields.

"But Bokushi-kun knows this now, he's changed since the Winter Cup," said Kuroko.

"I agree," said Akashi. "He knows that he too has his limits. And he's no longer so fixated on individual play." He looked up to the sky and smiled. "During the match against team Jabberwock, he said that he was glad that he was able to play basketball with everyone again. He cares about the team. And right before he vanished, he thanked me for allowing him to play with you all one last time. He's changed so much in the past few months. I almost can't believe it myself."

"It's good that he's a kid for now," said Kuroko. "Even though he's still a good person at heart and he may have had the right reasoning before, he went about doing things in a way that hurt people. Now he has to rewire his way of thinking. And he'll be counting on you to give him the guidance that he needs. Bokushi-kun will stumble a few times before he can learn how to do things the right way, but he's still got you, Akashi-kun. So, if he falls, you'll be there to pick him up, won't you?"

"I found you, Miyoko."

Miyoko pouted when Bokushi poked his head behind the tree where she was hiding and gave a smug grin.

"Eh? No fair," she complained. "Bokushi-kun was too quick! I bet you were peeking when you were counting."

"I did no such thing. I simply have superior seeking skills."

"I still think you were cheating!"

"Is that so? Then I'll close my eyes and count again."

"Deal! Make sure you don't peek this time!"

Bokushi turned around and covered his eyes again as he began his count while Miyoko scampered off to another side of the park, mingling with the crowd of children once more. Akashi smiled softly.

"I'll do my best."

~O~

After about an hour at the park, Miyoko finally grew tired of Hide and Seek, and so the five of them left the park and began taking a walk around town.

"It really is a nice day," Kuroko said as they strolled down the sidewalk.

"I think so too," said Akashi. "This is perhaps the warmest day this month."

"Enjoy it while it lasts. The forecast calls for rain tomorrow, nanodayo."

"Is that so?"

While the three elders of the group discussed the current weather, Miyoko and Bokushi were walking alongside each other. Bokushi was perfectly content at being silent the whole way, but Miyoko wanted to talk. He didn't mind much, though.

"Do you go to school around here?" Miyoko asked. Bokushi shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Oh, so you go to school in a different city then?"

"I don't go to school anywhere."

"But you're five, aren't you? Shouldn't you be in school by now?" Bokushi sighed.

"I'm home schooled," he lied.

"Homeschooled?" Miyoko repeated. "What's that like?"

"You just have tutors come to your house to teach you, nothing special," Bokushi replied. Miyoko looked impressed.

"Really? I wish I could do that. My school won't let me bring Mimi-chan into class."

"Mimi-chan…?" Miyoko signaled to the plush bunny she was holding.

"This is Mimi-chan," she said. "She's my friend." Bokushi stared at the toy in her arms and nodded.

"I see," he said. "Do you take her everywhere?"

"Yep! Do you have a special friend you take everywhere?" Bokushi looked rather puzzled at this question.

"Um…not really, no." The little girl gasped dramatically. Miyoko looked so heartbroken at that statement that Bokushi nearly apologized.

"You don't have one?" she said in horror. "Let's get you one then! Onii-chan!"

Midorima paused in the midst of his talking to find that his younger sister had grabbed his arm. He looked down at her in vague amusement.

"What is it, nodayo?"

"Can we go to the toy store?" Midorima's expression turned to one of slight disapproval.

"Miyoko…you know you can't always get toys every time we go out," he began. "Don't you already have enough at home?" Miyoko puffed her cheeks out as she huffed adamantly.

"If you don't take us to the toy store, I'll tell okaa-san that you broke my Kerosuke."

Midorima visibly flinched as he cleared his throat and nervously adjusted his glasses, much to Kuroko and Akashi's confusion.

"I guess we can stop by for a few minutes…"

 _Such a quick change of heart_ , they both thought.

"Yes! Thank you, onii-chan!" Midorima sighed as he gave a sympathetic look to the other two as some form of apology.

"I hope you two don't mind, nanodayo."

"Of course not," said Kuroko.

"I don't mind taking a little detour," said Akashi. "And besides, how are we to refuse when your sister is clearly blackmailing you?"

"That's fine then, nodayo. Now, if I'm not mistaken, it should be around here."

"Then let us not delay. Please lead the way, Midorima. I'm curious to see what this store looks like."

"I'm curious to know who Kerosuke is..."

"Don't ask, nanodayo."

…

When they arrived at the toy store Midorima was talking about, Kuroko, Akashi, and Bokushi took in its appearance. It looked quite whimsical from the outside, the maroon painted shop with the store name written in elegant gold characters looking old-fashioned. The windows at either side of the storefront showed glimpses of the inside along with the current toys on display.

"This looks like a very nice store," Kuroko observed.

"It's rather charming," said Akashi. "Miyoko-chan, was there something you wanted to look at in here?"

"We're not here for me," she said. "We're here for Bokushi-kun!"

Immediately, Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima turn and look at the young boy standing next to Miyoko, all three of them looking vaguely bewildered.

"It was Bokushi who wanted to come in here?" Akashi said in disbelief. Bokushi sighed.

"It wasn't my idea," he said. "It was Miyoko who brought up such a crazy notion."

"Oh? And what notion would that be?"

"Bokushi-kun needs a special friend," Miyoko said in a tone so serious she couldn't possibly be talking about plush toys. "Everyone needs a special friend to carry around. Like Mimi-chan!" She held up the bunny for clarification. When the older three understood what she meant, Kuroko and Akashi shared a smile while Midorima merely shook his head.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Miyoko-chan," said Kuroko. "I'm sure you could help Bokushi-kun find an extra special friend."

"Okay! Bokushi-kun, let's go!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, already rushing far ahead of the other three. Midorima and the other two went in after them, Midorima reminding his little sister not to run.

When Miyoko finally slowed her pace, she began to leisurely walk around the store.

"I come here all the time," she said. "There are millions of toys here! You'll find a special friend no problem!"

"If you don't mind me asking," said Bokushi. "What exactly would you call a special friend?"

"A special friend is a toy that you always have with you," she explained. "It's the one that you always take with you places, and the one that you sleep with and stuff. But that's not all there is to it."

"Why did you choose Mimi-chan as your special friend, then?"

"Because she means something to me. Onii-chan gave her to me on my third birthday. I've had her since. You should pick a special friend that means something to you too. Let's start looking here!"

They started at first looking at the standard teddy bear plush toys. Then, they moved to bunnies, then dinosaurs, then snakes, then elephants, then dogs, then cats. As the high schoolers chatted amongst themselves while they waited, Miyoko dragged Bokushi along to search through every animal in existence. Bokushi didn't really care about the fact that he was being dragged along, but he wondered why Miyoko was trying so hard. He never thought of something so simple as a plush toy to be so significant to a child's life. He had never had this experience before, so he couldn't empathize. But he didn't complain through the duration of it all. It had been about fifteen minutes of continuous searching before Miyoko finally came to a halt and let go of his hand.

"This is a lot of work," she said. "So far, we haven't found you a special friend."

"Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be," said Bokushi.

"I'm not gonna give up just yet!" Miyoko said, her expression determined. "We'll find you one alright!" Bokushi heaved another sigh as he wandered over to the one shelf they hadn't checked. It was only when he looked up at it that something caught his eye.

There, resting on the shelf, was a white plush horse. It had pearl white mane with black beaded eyes and gray hooves. It also had a brown saddle on it, the straps wrapped around both the top of its head and around its nose, and it had a short white tail. Bokushi reached up and grabbed it, turning it around in his hands. Miyoko noticed he had wandered off and went to go join him near the shelf.

"Oh! Did you find one?"

"It looks like a horse I know," he murmured quietly. Bokushi heard footsteps approach them and heard a completely different voice this time.

"You're right, it does look like him."

The boy turned around and saw Akashi standing above them.

"Is that the one you wanted?"

Bokushi immediately got flustered when he realized he was holding the stuffed toy. He shook his head fervently.

"No," he said. "I didn't want it."

"Yes you do," said Miyoko. "You look like you really wanted it." Bokushi shook his head again and tried to turn around and place it on the shelf.

"I was just looking at it," he said quickly. "In fact, I was just about to put it back—"

"Bokushi…"

Akashi turned him back around and then knelt down in front of him.

"It's okay to look at things like this," he said. "No one is going to make fun of you for it. It's only natural." The redheaded captain took the horse from Bokushi's hands and examined it.

"It's a very pretty horse if I do say so myself. Do you like this one?" Bokushi set his gaze on the floor before nodding.

"Would you like me to get it for you?" Akashi saw the color rise in Bokushi's cheeks before he slowly nodded again. Akashi smiled.

"I'll be happy to get it for you then." He offered his hand. "Come with me to the register so I can pay for it."

Bokushi looked up at the hand and tore his gaze away from his brother as he wordlessly grabbed it and followed him, Miyoko trailing behind. As Akashi went to go pay, Kuroko and Midorima watch his interactions with Bokushi.

"They're quite an interesting pair, don't you think, Midorima-kun?"

"They are indeed almost polar opposites, nanodayo." The Shooting Guard said. "I'm surprised that Akashi is able to handle him so well, considering the fact that he has never had siblings."

"Akashi-kun is still learning," said Kuroko. "Akashi-kun isn't always able to solve the problem like this. Even yesterday, Kagami-kun and I had to help them with a quarrel."

"Perhaps they're not as destined for each other as you made them out to be earlier, nodayo."

"I think they'll be fine. As long as Akashi-kun doesn't give up in trying to guide him, and Bokushi-kun is still willing to be guided, they'll go hand-in-hand."

Akashi thanked the cashier at the counter and held the stuffed toy out to Bokushi.

"Here," he said. Bokushi took it from him and held it carefully in his arms before peeking up at his older brother.

"Thank you," he mumbled. Akashi chuckled before reaching down and briefly patting him on the head.

"Next time you want something, just tell me. Be a little more honest with your feelings." Bokushi stared down at the horse in his arms and nodded.

"Okay…"

"Ne, Bokushi-kun, now we both have special friends!" Miyoko said happily. "What are you going to name it?" Bokushi thought for a moment.

"Yuki," he decided. Miyoko giggled.

"Then it's Yuki-chan and Mimi-chan! Good for you, Bokushi-kun!"

Midorima and Kuroko came back to the group, the Phantom Sixth Man bending down to look at the horse in Bokushi's arms.

"I like your horse, Bokushi-kun."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Be sure to look after it, nanodayo," said Midorima. "It could be a potential lucky item for Sagittarius."

"Bokushi-kun picked it to be a special friend onii-chan, so it's already lucky!" Miyoko said. "Always keep it with you for extra luck!"

"I suppose a bit of extra luck wouldn't hurt," said Bokushi. "I'll be sure to keep it with me, Miyoko."

"Shall we go, Bokushi?"

"Okay, Seijuro-nii."

Everyone exited the shop, the bell above the door ringing with a merry jingle. As Bokushi watched everyone walk in front of him, he held on a little tighter to the horse.

 _A friend that means something to me, huh?_

A familiar voice sounded in the back of his mind.

" _You have always been protecting me. But now, it's about time that I started protecting you too."_

He flushed a deep red. _I'm too sentimental._

~O~

After they had left the store, they walked down the street and talked for a few minutes until they reached the road where their paths would diverge.

"Well, it seems I'll be going this way," said Kuroko.

"We're going this way," said Midorima, jerking his head toward the far street. Akashi looked up the road they were on.

"As for us, we'll be going this way," he said. "It was nice seeing you guys again, Kuroko, Midorima."

"It was nice seeing you too, Akashi-kun."

"When will you be in Tokyo next?"

"When school finishes. Which will be in a month's time."

"What about Bokushi-kun?"

"He will remain here for the time being," said Akashi. "I hope he won't be too lonely while I'm gone."

"He could play at our house whenever he wants!" Miyoko chimed. Midorima shrugged.

"If that's what Bokushi wants, then I have no problems arranging that whenever Miyoko wants him to come over, nanodayo." Akashi looked down at the young boy.

"Would you like that?" Bokushi nodded.

"Miyoko is good company," he said. "I like this arrangement. Also," he added with a small smirk "If I go to Shintarou's house, it gives me a chance to beat him at shogi." A vein popped in Midorima's forehead and he grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'pompous bastard' before clearing his throat.

"I suppose I can afford a game or two, nodayo," he said. "But I will win next time."

"I hope you're ready to put your money where your mouth is, Shintarou."

"Thank you for offering to keep him company," said Akashi. "I owe you one, Midorima."

"I'll add it to the list of things you owe me," he said haughtily. "You're up to the twenties now."

"One day, Midorima. One day. Anyway, we'll be going now. Say your goodbyes, Bokushi."

"Goodbye Tetsuya, thank you for accompanying us to the park today."

"It was no problem, Bokushi-kun."

"And Shintarou, goodbye, and thank you for the entertaining afternoon."

"Yes, goodbye."

"And goodbye, Miyoko… and Mimi-chan." Miyoko smiled.

"Bye Bokushi-kun! I can't wait to see you again so we can play some more!" She also took the arm of her bunny and waved it to him, making Bokushi give a small smile.

With everyone saying their goodbye to each other, they all went their separate ways. Kuroko going one way, Midorima and his little sister going another, and Akashi and Bokushi going the other way.

…

Later that night after a few hours, Akashi was in the living room reading a novel when the butler came in.

"Pardon the interruption, Bocchama, but dinner will be ready soon."

"Of course. I'll go tell Bokushi."

He set the novel down on the table and went upstairs to Bokushi's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Bokushi? Are you in here?"

He opened the door and peered into the dark room before smiling fondly at the scene before him.

 _I'll just leave him for a little while longer._

With that, he walked away from the room, still smiling at the sight of Bokushi fast asleep on top of his bed, clutching onto his stuffed horse.

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have returned from the battlefield.**

 **What's good beautiful people? I have come to update again! Apparently the last chapter was really popular because I got more reviews than usual, and I'm really happy that you guys liked it! With that being said, time to address some reviews!**

 **To the guest named Hillary: He probably will in the future, don't worry.**

 **And to agirlwithgoodergrammar: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate your response so much and I absolutely loved reading all three. And to answer your question, the other GoM are going to meet him at other points (WHEN specifically I'm not sure HAHA sorry) but don't worry. I won't leave the other basketball idiots out of all the fun. And going by the canon plot, I suppose yes, Bokushi did give back his Emperor Eye to Akashi, but that doesn't mean he can't play. It just means he can't see the future (although because seeing the future is literally not possible in real life I don't necessarily know how this could affect his play style because he doesn't _really_ need the Emperor Eye to Ankle Break, predicting other people's moves is just a skill you can learn through training sooo *shrugs* but I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**

 **ANYHOW just telling you in advance, this is 1: the longest chapter I've done for this story so far, and 2: it's super fluffy and emotional (not even sorry), but yeah. I guess that's all there is to say. Now without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

It was early in the morning, and the birds were already chirping as the sun began to rise. It was very quiet in the Akashi mansion, not a single sound could be heard. In his room, Bokushi turned over in bed and opened bleary eyes. The room was still slightly dark but there was a little bit of light filtering through the curtains. There was a clock on his bedside table. Peering at it, he only saw that it was half past seven; yet for some reason, he had no desire to sleep anymore. Today was the day. The day that Akashi left for school again. He was to leave in the evening if he remembered correctly. And he was to return after the school year had come to a close. Bokushi decided that he would rather focus on getting ready instead of thinking about his older brother's departure. With that, he pulled himself onto his knees, and looked down at his bed before gathering the energy to step off, his mind set on heading to the bathroom to wash up. As he slid off the bed, he stepped onto the floor and registered a horse plush lying there on the bed. _The_ horse plush. _His_ horse plush. Who has been dubbed with the name 'Yuki'. He was looking at it for a while, as if he intended to have a staring contest with the thing. He was perhaps still registering the fact that this stuffed toy was his now. He was also perhaps still registering the fact that he was the one who wanted it. He still remembered the day before, standing face to face with Akashi in the toy store as he gave him a lecture about feelings of all things. Bokushi swore he had never felt more embarrassed about wanting something in his entire existence. Yet here he was, eyeing the object for an unnecessary amount of time, suddenly thinking back to the many things Miyoko had said the day before.

" _Do you have a special friend you take everywhere?"_

" _You don't have one? Let's get you one then!"_

" _Everyone needs a special friend to carry around."_

" _Always keep it with you for extra luck!"_

He frowned slightly, shaking his head. "What nonsense," he muttered.

He finally turned on his heels and headed towards the bathroom, but in doing so he stopped and turned around to look at Yuki one more time. In that span of time, he seemed to be having a battle with himself, thinking about what to do with the stuffed toy. Then, once a few seconds were up, he sighed in resignation and reached for Yuki before dragging the stuffed toy off the bed and taking it with him. A low growl bubbled in his throat as he opened the bathroom door.

"I'm pathetic," he said in self-loathing and slammed the door shut.

…

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Bokushi stepped out of his room and walked next door to Akashi's room before knocking on the door.

"Seijuro-nii," he called from the door, but he didn't get a reply. He twisted the door handle and peered inside the room, only to find that it was empty. He raised a brow as he shut the door to Akashi's room, wondering where he could have gone. His curiosity took him down the hall and down the stairs, wandering around the ground floor of the house. During his search, he ran into a maid who was dusting around the living room. When she caught sight of the red-haired boy, she turned to him.

"Good morning, young master," she said, bowing her head slightly toward him.

"Good morning, Tanaka-san," said Bokushi. She looked down at his arms and smiled.

"Is that yours?" Bokushi followed her gaze to Yuki, who he was still holding. He almost denied it. _Almost._ But he suppressed the urge, realizing there was no reason for him to do so. He nodded.

"Yes. It's mine," he said. "Seijuro-nii got it for me yesterday."

"My, my isn't he thoughtful. I think it looks lovely, young master."

"Thank you. Have you seen Seijuro-nii?"

"Of course," she pointed to the area that led to the back of the house. "Bocchama went out to the stables. Would you like me to take you there?"

"No thank you, I can find my way. If you'll excuse me."

He went down the hall and out the glass door which led to a pathway. That pathway led out to the stables, where a few horses were kept. The stable looked exactly how Bokushi remembered it, and he had to admit that this was one of the only memories of this house he knows to be nostalgic. Entering the stables, Bokushi looked around as the horses snorted at his presence, but for now, he ignored them. At the moment, he was set on the red-headed figure in his riding gear standing in front of the last stall, murmuring words of affection to a certain white horse, laughing softly when the horse butted his head against his hand. Suddenly the creature tensed, now aware of the other presence in the room, and Akashi turned his head in confusion to find Bokushi approaching him. He smiled.

"Good morning, Bokushi."

"Good morning, Seijuro-nii," said Bokushi. "You're up early."

"So I am," said Akashi. "It's just been a long while since I saw Yukimaru so I thought I would check on him." A glint of amusement flashed in his eyes when he looked down at what Bokushi was holding. "And I see you brought his doppelgänger. Yuki, was it?"

"Yes…" Bokushi said quietly. Yukimaru noticed the stuffed toy as well and blinked at it before whinnying in excitement. Akashi chuckled.

"I think he likes it," said the Rakuzan captain. "Why don't you come over here? It's been a while since Yukimaru has seen you too." Bokushi padded over and stood next to his older brother, looking right up at the horse, who had now become intrigued by this strange person. Akashi watched the horse with fascination.

"Do you think he remembers you?"

"I don't know, let me get a little closer." Akashi reached down and lifted him off the floor, carrying Bokushi in his arms as the boy held his own arm out to the white horse. At first, as Yukimaru watched him, the large creature looked wary, but when he saw the hand in front of his face, he sniffed it before nipping at it playfully, huffing in satisfaction when Bokushi began stroking his mane.

"He still recognizes my scent, that's nice," said Bokushi, his voice unusually gentle, that is until Yukimaru decided to nip at Yuki and his tone immediately transitioned to a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"Oi. Don't _eat_ him you silly horse…"

Akashi smiled at the sight of their interactions, suddenly reminded of the way his mother used to hold him up to pet the horses when he was little. Coming out to the stables was one of his favorite pastimes, and he always thoroughly enjoyed riding around their extensive grounds. At this thought, he suddenly perked up, Bokushi sensing the change in his demeanor and retracting his hand.

"You're thinking something. What is it?"

"Nothing special," Akashi said nonchalantly "I just thought it would be nice if we could take Yukimaru out for a little ride."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Bokushi asked him, eyebrow arched. "If you haven't noticed, I don't have the proper attire to go horseback riding."

"It's fine as long as we go slow," said Akashi.

"I don't even have a riding helmet."

"You won't need one if I keep the speed to a minimum. What's the matter, you don't want to spend time with your older brother?"

"Of course I do!"

Akashi blinked at the random outburst and stared at Bokushi, his expression puzzled. Bokushi then cleared his throat and added: "I suppose it would be discourteous to decline your offer." Akashi stared for another moment, slightly stunned before nodding slowly.

"Then allow me to get Yukimaru out." _That was odd,_ he thought to himself. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he set Bokushi down on the floor and opened the stall Yukimaru was in, the teenager using the reins to guide Yukimaru out. The horse stepped out and stood in the center of the stable. Once Yukimaru was still, Akashi lifted Bokushi on the horse and then mounted onto Yukimaru himself. He gave a small grin to the young boy sitting in front of him.

"Do hold on, Bokushi."

"If I fall off, you better believe you're paying for my hospital bill."

"Nonsense, I have everything under control. This will be more fun than you imagine it to be, I promise."

With that, Akashi gently squeezed Yukimaru's sides with his legs and rocked the saddle forward, and Yukimaru took that as a cue to move. The horse slowly began to move out of the stable and out onto the riding grounds where it was able to roam free. However, because there was the fact that Bokushi was on the horse as well, Akashi never let Yukimaru go faster than a very light trot. Bokushi watched the yellow sun lift itself over the horizon, the sky a combination of pink and blue. He took a deep breath and inhaled the crisp winter air, watching the way it condensed into mist on his exhale. He could feel Akashi doing the same behind him.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he said, voice quiet as if not to disturb the nature. "Just to go out like this and take a look at the sky."

"Mm," was all Bokushi could reply. He too was entranced by the atmosphere. "I admit this was something I miss doing."

"As do I. Morning rides are truly the best."

They were silent for a few minutes, just wandering around the vast grounds, the both of them getting lost in the scenery. It was a comfortable silence, no one felt the need to speak and break it, so they quietly appreciated each other's company. Their journey led them to an area at the far end of the grounds where it was just a bench that looked out over the field. They eventually stopped there and dismounted, the two of them walking over and sitting down, Yukimaru on standby. Akashi sighed in contentment as he leaned back and relaxed.

"I can't remember the last time I sat here next to someone," said Akashi. "It's strange having company around now."

"Am I supposed to feel complimented?" Bokushi deadpanned, watching their horse poke his head into some bushes.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Akashi clarified. "I just mean to say that it's nice having the company around. I'm glad."

"There you go saying something disgustingly affectionate," Bokushi muttered. "Have you no shame in your words?"

"Unfortunately I do not," Akashi laughed. "You'll have to bear with it I'm afraid. Especially during horse rides. Perhaps you should prepare yourself for when I return from school."

"Of course, I couldn't possibly forget that you're going back today," said Bokushi. "School ends in a month, doesn't it?"

"It does," said Akashi. "I should be back in the beginning of March."

"I see." Bokushi's stomach must have been malfunctioning or something because he suddenly felt this weird sensation that he didn't entirely understand. _A month is a long time._

"But I'm sure you'll keep occupied while I'm gone."

"Mhmm." _Am I really?_

"You should visit Midorima's house some time too. I'm sure Miyoko would love to see you again."

"Okay." _She wants to see you too._

"You should make sure you keep Yukimaru company as well."

"I know." _He'd probably want your company more than mine._

"You also still wanted to finish the library collection, right? I bet by the time I'm back you would have already accomplished this. …Bokushi?"

He noticed the boy had gone quiet and found him staring at the ground. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bokushi, are you alright?" Bokushi didn't hear him, he was caught up in all the thoughts that swam through his mind.

 _Why am I thinking this?_

 _Why can't I stop?_

 _What's gotten into me?_

 _Why am I feeling this way?_

 _Damn it…_

He pursed his lips.

" _You should pick a special friend that means something to you too."_

" _You have always been protecting me. But now, it's about time that I started protecting you too."_

' _A friend that means something to me, huh?'_

 _That meaning is…_

"Bokushi… Bokushi… Hey, Bokushi."

Bokushi looked up with a start.

"Hm?"

"You spaced out," said Akashi. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Bokushi. "I was just daydreaming a little. I'm okay." Akashi didn't speak, instead of watching his brother continue to stare at nothing. He was not okay. Bokushi was uncharacteristically stiff, his mouth pulled into a firm line and his eyes out of focus. Akashi sighed put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you don't have to lie to me. I know that something is bothering you." Bokushi huffed as he rested his chin on top of his stuffed toy.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"Because that's the exact face that I make when something is bothering me." After he switched back after the Winter Cup, he was no longer as good at hiding his emotions than he was before he switched back. At first, it was only Mibuchi who could tell when something was wrong, but now even the less perceptive on his team such as Hayama or Nebuya could easily read his emotions as well, which was undoubtedly a scary thought in itself. Akashi gave his younger brother a little encouraging smile. "It's alright, you can tell me."

Bokushi suddenly felt like he was heating up under Akashi's scrutinizing gaze. It took everything he had to maintain eye contact. There was no way. No way that Akashi was going to find out what he was thinking. But he was still waiting with that smile on his face, and Bokushi suddenly felt his heart rate increase. Little by little, he hesitantly opened his mouth to speak.

"I…"

Yukimaru suddenly neighed out of nowhere making the two of them turn to the massive beast. He was kicking his hooves into the ground, his tail swishing impatiently as he snorted in their general direction. Akashi shook his head in amusement.

"Alright Yukimaru, don't be so dramatic, we were just leaving." As Akashi stood up from the bench, he turned back to Bokushi, who was already beginning to make his way over to the horse. "What was it you were going to say?"

A slight pause.

"Nothing."

"…Are you—"

"I'm sure. Let's just go."

Akashi nodded and began to go after him, Bokushi getting on the horse first and him second. When he rocked the saddle forward, Yukimaru began to move toward the direction of the stable again. The Rakuzan captain looked down at Bokushi and exhaled deeply.

 _What was that about?_

~O~

As the morning progressed, Akashi noticed that Bokushi was acting quite strange. During breakfast, on at least four occasions, Akashi caught him spacing out or just generally acting distant. But no matter how many times he questioned him, he always answered the same thing, that he was perfectly fine, despite every one of Akashi's instincts telling him that he wasn't. Akashi sighed for the umptillionth time as they sat at the table later that afternoon after finishing lunch.

"Bokushi, are you absolutely _sure_ nothing is wrong?"

"I'm sure," the boy replied, his voice slightly hostile. "Why do you keep pestering me with that obnoxious question?"

"Because ever since this morning something has obviously been on your mind. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Surely it's something."

"It isn't."

"Bokushi—"

"For the last time, I told you it's nothing!" Bokushi groaned. "I'm going upstairs."

"Bokushi, please wait."

Bokushi didn't give a second thought and stood up from his chair, walking away from the room and up the stairs, leaving Akashi confused as to what even happened. He watched his retreating figure in exasperation.

 _What on earth has gotten into him?_

…

Bokushi folded his arms as the scowl on his face deepened. _That guy_ _doesn't know when to quit,_ he thought in annoyance. _Always asking me whether something was the matter. Who does he think he is?_ He suddenly began slowing down in the hallway.

 _But…there was something wrong, wasn't there?_ He vigorously shook his head. _No. Of course not! I'm fine._

Bokushi quickened his pace, keeping his gaze to the floor and turning a corner, unaware of the other person turning the corner from the opposite direction. Before Bokushi knew what happened, he had already rammed into said person and stumbled back, landing on his backside. He winced slightly before getting over the recoil.

"That hurt," he said, rising from the floor. "What did I just…" He trailed off when he looked up and saw who he was talking to. He originally thought he had run into one of the staff, but instead, it was his father he had run into. He immediately straightened up and took a clear step back.

"My apologies," he said quickly. "I did not see you there, father." Masaomi looked down at the boy, showing no type of surprise at his sudden run-in.

"It is alright," he replied, voice deep and slightly monotonous. "This hallway is rather dark. Do be mindful of your surroundings next time."

"…Yes."

Bokushi expected him to leave, but instead found him still standing in front of him. And he was still staring. The young boy suddenly had the urge to look away but suppressed it to show that he could handle being assessed.

"Are you not with Seijuro?" Bokushi shook his head.

"No… He's downstairs." Masaomi looked at Bokushi's expression and saw his eyes drifting off elsewhere. He frowned.

"You are distracted." Bokushi blinked at being caught out by yet another person today.

"It is nothing, father. I assure you there is no problem."

"Are you doubting me, child?" Masaomi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I do believe I know a pensive expression when I see one."

"What I'm thinking about is not that serious."

"So then I was correct in assuming that you were indeed distracted." Bokushi closed his mouth and fell silent.

"Is he the one who gave you that?"

Bokushi looked down at the stuffed horse in his arms and suddenly drew it closer to himself as if his father intended to take it from him. He knew he wouldn't though, his tone of voice had traces of curiosity. Bokushi wasn't expected to respond, but his father's voice indicated that he wasn't going to accept silence as an answer.

"Seijuro-nii got it for me yesterday," he clarified. That was as much as explanation he was ever going to give him. There was no necessity to go into specifics. Masaomi gave a low hum to acknowledge his answer.

"I assume it was a parting gift because he is returning to school. Or am I mistaken?"

"It was not exactly like that," Bokushi explained. "Miyoko, the younger sister of Midorima Shintarou, coaxed me into it."

Midorima Shintarou, the previous vice-captain of the Teiko basketball team after his son; Masaomi remembers him well. Considering how uncaring his son seemed to be about human interaction during those last two years where he switched personalities, Masaomi was still slightly taken aback when he heard that Akashi still interacted with him. He remembered his very mild surprise when Akashi asked him permission to go and celebrate his friend's birthday a few weeks ago. He had no idea that he still had those connections from middle school and even more surprised that their relationships were somehow fully repaired. But now even this boy, the one who apparently was responsible for shutting those people out in the first place, was enjoying his time with that Teiko bunch as well.

"I would have thought you of all people would be against having a toy in your possession," said Masaomi. Bokushi shrugged.

"Miyoko insisted that I get one that has a 'special meaning' to me, as she put it."

"And this horse means something?" Bokushi started, his face looking vaguely surprised.

"No," he said quickly. Masaomi stared.

"I see," he said. "I presumed otherwise because you implied that because the girl said you should choose something with a special meaning, and so I automatically thought that this horse holds some type of significance to you." The redhead shook his head.

"It doesn't mean anything," he said. Masaomi assessed him with his eyes for a few moments more before sighing and dropping the matter.

"If that is what you insist," he said. "But I will have you know that it is in poor taste to lie."

Bokushi's eyes widened and he lightly gasped. _How did he know that?_ Looking back up at his father, he provided no answer to his question. Instead, Masaomi brushed past him and continued in the opposite direction until he stopped in his tracks, his back to Bokushi.

"A word of advice to you, child. If there is any one thing that you must learn, it is that lying gets you nowhere. Sooner or later, the truth will surface." With that, he continued walking and turned another corridor, leaving Bokushi to gaze at his disappearing silhouette down the hall.

~O~

Akashi was going up the stairs a little while later, on his way to his room to start putting his things together ahead of time so he wouldn't be rushing by the time he had to leave. He was still thinking about Bokushi's strange behavior earlier. He didn't understand what had come over him all of a sudden. He was fine in the morning, and then ever since they came back from their morning ride, he's been strangely moody, which, he'll admit, was how Bokushi always was, but he was moodier than usual. He stormed off some time ago, but he had no idea where he went. Before he left that day, Akashi wanted to at least find him and talk to him. As he was walking up, he heard footsteps behind him and turned his head to find his father coming up as well. Akashi nodded towards the middle-aged man.

"Good afternoon, father," he said.

"Good afternoon," his father said back. "You should think about getting your things together soon. You would not want to miss your train later in the evening."

"Of course, I was just on my way to my room to do that."

"That's fine then." Akashi watched his father walk past him on the stairs and continue on. It was probably a slim chance, but his father might know where Bokushi was. He didn't necessarily want to ask, though, but it was better than nobody. With that being said, the Rakuzan captain bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"Actually, father, have you seen Bokushi?" His father didn't stop walking, but he did give an answer.

"Ah, the boy," he said. "Last time I spoke with him he was in the hallway. I assume he was headed for his bedroom." Akashi furrowed his eyebrows as he looked away. _T_ _hey spoke with each other?  
_

"Wait, what were you…" When he turned his gaze back to look at his father, he was already gone. Akashi blinked before finally resuming his walk up the stairs, getting up the last step and going in the direction of the east wing.

…

When Akashi reached the hallway in which both his and Bokushi's rooms resided, he walked up to the latter's door and knocked softly. He waited, listening closely for a response. After a few moments, he finally heard a quiet "Come in" before twisting the handle and pushing the door open. He found Bokushi on the bed reading a book.

"Bokushi?" he called, peering into the room. "Are you busy?" Bokushi shook his head slowly.

"Not particularly," he said.

"May I come in?" Akashi asked. Bokushi glanced up from his book for a brief moment from going back to reading.

"If you want to."

Akashi came into the room and shut the door behind him, walking over to the bed and sitting down at the edge.

"Is that a good book?"

"It was a bit slow in the beginning," said Bokushi "But it seems to be picking up the pace now."

"I see," said Akashi. "So, I hear you had a conversation with father this afternoon. Care to tell me what you talked about?" For a fleeting second, Bokushi faltered, but immediately regained his composure.

"Nothing important," he said in an unusually clipped voice. Akashi frowned.

"Are you sure?" he said. "Surely whatever father was discussing with you must be important."

"It's not," said Bokushi. "The conversation had no importance."

"Bokushi…" Akashi took the book out of his hands and shut it, placing it on the bedside table. Before Bokushi realized what happened, Akashi was already staring into his eyes, his face taking on an expression of mild concern.

"You've been acting strange all day. Is something wrong?" Bokushi looked away.

"No matter how much you prod, I'm not going to tell you," he said. Akashi blinked.

"Oh? So there _was_ something," he said. "But you don't want to tell me. Why won't you talk to me? Do you not like me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know that's not the reason."

"You don't trust me then?"

"No, I do."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Bokushi was looking progressively flustered the more Akashi continued to prod. He folded his arms, his mouth pressed into an awkward line.

"I'm going to sound like a complete idiot if I tell you what the problem is."

"Nonsense. I doubt you of all people could possibly sound like an idiot," said Akashi. "Go on and tell me. I'm listening."

"I'm not sure how to word this," Bokushi said, scratching his head. "I can't necessarily describe this feeling myself."

"It's okay," said Akashi. "Just do your best to convey your thoughts." Bokushi nodded slowly and took a deep breath before starting.

"Every time I think about you leaving back to Kyoto, I suddenly get a strange feeling," Bokushi began. "It was this aching feeling and a mixture of adrenaline and nausea for some reason. I have no idea what is causing this. And the more I thought of you being away, the stronger the feeling got. I thought ignoring it might make it stop, but it didn't really do anything. Father must have noticed as well, which is why he interrogated me in the hallway, but I did not tell him anything either. I do not know why I am feeling this way."

When he finished speaking, there was a heavy silence in the room. Suddenly after a few seconds, Bokushi heard his older brother snort. He looked up at Akashi, wondering what happened. He couldn't see his face properly in the dimly lit room, but he could see that his shoulders were shaking, and before Bokushi could say anything, he started to laugh. Not one of those composed chuckled he usually hears from him from time to time, but an actual, unrestrained, genuine laugh. It rang throughout the room, and it stunned Bokushi severely. He stared at the teenager, expression puzzled.

"Seijuro-nii, I don't recall ever saying anything funny," he said, looking somewhat offended. Akashi tried to the best of his abilities to quiet himself.

"Ah—no," he said, breathless from laughing. "I'm just a little surprised. _This_ was the problem you had all day? I thought it was something I had to be concerned over."

"So you know what might be happening to me?"

"Bokushi. What you just described is the emotion of missing somebody. You're not ill or anything. This feeling is completely normal."

"Missing somebody…?" Bokushi had never even thought of this possibility. Considering the fact that he had abandoned such emotions for the sake of victory, anything to do with the feeling of 'missing' somebody was completely alien to him. Until this day, he had no idea what that felt like.

"I didn't think of it like that…" he said, trailing off. Akashi reached a hand up and placed his hand on Bokushi's head, stroking his hair in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry," said Akashi. "A month is probably a long time for you. But it'll pass by before you know it. And I'm glad you told me how you feel."

"You are?" said Bokushi.

"Of course. I'm glad knowing that you'll miss my presence in the house. In fact, I'd be more offended if it wasn't. You don't have to be ashamed. Everybody misses at least one person." Bokushi thought for a moment before looking back up at him.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you miss me when you leave for Kyoto?" Akashi smiled.

"Of course," he said. "You are important to me as well. And I'm sure looking back at the one week you spent in my dorm, every other day seems boring in comparison."

"Heh. I am a delight, aren't I?"

"We're supposed to be having a moment, Bokushi. Don't ruin it."

"In any case," said Bokushi. "Promise that you won't dare forget about me when you're in school. I won't forgive you if you do."

"Don't worry, I won't. I promise. At the end of the day when I'm done with classes and basketball practice, you can call me and we can talk all you want."

"As it should be."

…

Some minutes later, Kuroko was sitting in in his room with Nigou on his lap when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and opened it to find a text message from Akashi. He opened the message and read it.

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From: Akashi Seijuro**

 **Subject: Please help**

 **Bokushi is an absolute angel.**

He shook his head in amusement and typed a reply.

 **To: Akashi-kun**

 **From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Subject: Is that so?**

 **What has made you come to this conclusion, Akashi-kun?**

Another vibration.

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From: Akashi Seijuro**

 **Subject: He said he's going to miss me**

 **Now my heart is fluttering and I don't know what to do.**

Nigou began to curiously paw at his phone as he peered over at the message, almost as if he was trying to read it. Kuroko smiled and patted his head.

 **To: Akashi-kun**

 **From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Subject: Please**

 **Get a hold of yourself, Akashi-kun.**

 **...**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From: Akashi Seijuro**

 **Subject: I can't**

 **That's it. I can't go back to school now. I have to stay here.**

 **...**

 **To: Akashi-kun**

 **From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Subject: No**

 **Akashi-kun, please…  
**

 **...**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From: Akashi Seijuro**

 **Subject: Actually**

 **I don't think anyone would mind if I miss a few more days.**

 **...**

 **To: Akashi-kun**

 **From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **[No subject]**

 _ **Akashi-kun.**_

~O~

The evening rolled around and Akashi had his things packed up and was ready to head out. His bag was waiting by the door, and the staff, Bokushi, and his father were downstairs to see him off.

"Bocchama, are you sure you don't need the driver to take you to the station?"

"I appreciate the offer, but you don't need to trouble yourselves. I've called a taxi."

"It's raining quite a bit outside. Do you have your umbrella with you, Bocchama?"

"Of course."

"Do you have your ticket?"

"Yes, it's in my bag."

Bokushi watched as Akashi ensured the staff that he had everything, and then again to his father with an exasperated "Yes father, I'm sure I double-checked my room." Once he had reassured everyone, he made his way over to Bokushi.

"Are you alright? You seem rather subdued."

"I'm alright," said Bokushi. This time, Akashi could tell he was being genuine.

"Good," he said. "I do hope you can look after the house while I'm gone. You'll do that for me, won't you?" Bokushi nodded.

"Yes, Seijuro-nii. I'll make sure to keep an eye on the house." Akashi turned to the butler.

"Please do look after him," he said to the elderly man. "And keep me updated on how he's doing. He still has a few things to do so he can properly settle in. I believe sometime tomorrow you'll have to take him shopping for more clothes. Although fair warning, he is quite picky." The butler bowed.

"As you wish, Bocchama. Anything you need to be done for him, I will make it so."

"I give you my thanks, Abe-san."

"Bocchama, your taxi is here," a maid said, tearing her eyes away from the window she was staring out of. Akashi nodded.

"Of course. I'll be off now. I'll contact you when I've arrived at the train station, father." Masaomi nodded.

"You are also to call when you have arrived at your dorm, Seijuro."

"Yes, father."

Akashi walked over and ruffled Bokushi's hair.

"Be good now," he teased. "I'll see you when I return." Bokushi didn't necessarily appreciate his hair being messed up, but his eyes still softened at the action.

"I hope you won't forget your promise," he said. Akashi smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't forget. Take care." Bokushi nodded.

"Yes. You take care as well." And just like that, the butler opened the door for Akashi and he was stepping into the rainy outside, his umbrella opening to shelter him from the heavy showers. As Bokushi watched him from the front of the house, that aching feeling came back again even worse than before that made him want to claw at his chest to make it stop. He felt like there was still something he should do, before Akashi got into the taxi, before he drove off to the train station. He heard Akashi's voice at the back of his mind.

 _Be a little more honest with your feelings._

And he knew exactly what to do.

Akashi had already put his bags in the back seat and was about to step into the car when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Seijuro-nii!"

The redheaded captain turned around and saw Bokushi coming down the steps and running towards him.

"Bokushi?" he said in surprise. "What's the—"

He immediately stopped talking when Bokushi rushed at him and wrapped his arms around his older brother in a hug. Akashi's eyes could not have gone wider. Bokushi just tightened his grip, his face pressed to Akashi's stomach.

"I'll miss you, Seijuro-nii," he said quietly.

Akashi was frozen in place. There was no way that this was Bokushi. There was no way that this child who had been emotionally constipated since he was created, who couldn't even acknowledge his own emotions, who had no idea how to be affectionate, was actually being straightforward with how he felt right now. Soon, Akashi found himself kneeling down in the driveway and hugging him back, pulling him close to his person, his eyes falling shut.

"I'll miss you too."

Words could not describe how embarrassed Bokushi felt admitting that out loud to Akashi of all people. Despite the fact that the cold rain was gradually soaking the both of them at the moment, he didn't feel it at all. The longer he was in contact with Akashi, the warmer he felt. To hell with being absolute. If solitude and unhappiness were all it brought him then he'd sooner hand his title over to the next mentally unstable individual. As he stood there in the rain enveloped in Akashi's arms, deep down, he felt like he could stay there forever. However, he wasn't ready to admit that to Akashi just yet. For now, he was perfectly content with just staying like this. Eventually, Akashi slowly pulled away and patted his head.

"Just don't miss me too much, okay?" Bokushi nodded.

"I know."

"I'll call when I've gotten into my dorm."

"Okay. Send the others my regards."

"Of course. I'll tell our teammates that you said hi. Goodbye, Bokushi."

"Goodbye, Seijuro-nii."

With that, Akashi finally stepped into the taxi and shut the door. The driver then switched gears and began to drive off. As they inched away from the driveway, Akashi smiled at Bokushi through the window and gave one last wave, Bokushi offering his own little wave in return. The taxi finally pulled away and drove past the gates, turning the corner before disappearing down the street. As Bokushi continued to stand there even when the car was long gone, a small smile slipped onto his face.

 _I'll see you in a month._

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, it's been a while!**

 **Sorry, I got caught up in a lot of things in the past month so this chapter took longer than expected. I'm also visiting my family for the holidays so I've been busy since. Not to mention the fact that we have guests here and more incoming after Christmas. But anyway, that doesn't matter now.**

 **I thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I deeply appreciate your support and hope I can continue to make this an enjoyable story for you. So until the end, please bear with me! And to answer some questions...**

 **To LittleChibi1009: The GoM will be showing up soon in the story, so do stay tuned!**

 **To the guest Xion: Thank you so much for your review (and for calling me Author-san because I am absolutely in love with this name) and I will gladly pay for your funeral when you die over the cuteness. What flowers do you want? Also what color do you want your coffin?**

 **Anyway, enough of my blurb. Without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

For the first time in his entire existence, Bokushi woke up alone. It was morning once again. Monday morning to be precise. And it was only when Bokushi turned and saw no one next to him did he remember the event that occurred the night before. Akashi was already back in school, and Bokushi had remained in Tokyo, awaiting for his return. As Bokushi lay there on his side, he realized how strange it was to not feel Akashi's presence next to him, to not hear that light breathing next to him when he was sleeping, or see that mop of red unruly hair sticking out of the duvet. It was slightly difficult to get used to, considering the fact that they were always together. It was only a matter of time before this was normal to him. He sat upright and stretched before sliding out of his bed and making his way to the bathroom.

As he stepped in and set Yuki down on the table to look at himself in the mirror, he recalled the phone call he had with Akashi the night before. It was a long call, Bokushi could recall being on the phone for a good half hour. It was basically Akashi just talking about the train ride there and other miscellaneous things in between. The call would have been much shorter had the Uncrowned Kings not bust through Akashi's door and flooded him with questions about his weekend, until ten seconds later they saw he was taking a phone call. And then when Akashi explained that he was talking to Bokushi, they took the phone from Akashi altogether and started talking to the boy themselves. It was relatively entertaining, talking to his former teammates like that, but Akashi eventually had to cut the call short, since the other three were draining his phone battery. With that, they said their farewells, Akashi promising to talk another time and Bokushi telling him not to forget.

Now, as Bokushi got ready for the day, he thought it strange to be in such silence. He wondered when he started preferring the idle conversation with Akashi than sitting in silence like he always did in Akashi's subconscious, or when he started wanting company instead of solitude. Even as he turned on the tap and closed the drain to gather some cold water to splash on his face, he began to wonder to himself why he was suddenly looking _forward_ to having conversations with the older boy and why he was already thinking about what to talk about the next time that Akashi called. Not to mention that the thought of Akashi possibly not calling that night irritated him for some reason. He had become more thawed in the past week than he had ever been in his five years of existence. Once the realization had hit him during the weekend, he had been bemoaning it ever since. Since when did he ever have 'feelings'? He was an emotionless superior being before, securing victory in any and all things. But after the Winter Cup, he suddenly has feelings he can't handle, and now they've spiraled out of control.

Bokushi never thought of it before, but now that he thinks back to the week he spent in Kyoto, he really did seem like the perfect 'otouto' figure. (Mostly) obedient, followed Akashi around like a puppy, called him 'Seijuro-nii' and showed at least some form of affection. If he was still the same Bokushi from before the Winter Cup, he would have rather _died_ than get caught doing any of those things, let alone all of them. The Bokushi from before, it was _him_ making people obey. It was _him_ who did the leading and the others followed. It was _him_ making people respect him regardless of whether it was out of admiration or fear. And if there was any type of affection at all, it most certainly wouldn't be coming from him. If he hadn't changed from before, he would have thought this type of behavior pathetic and childish. He wouldn't be wrong, in some respects. Not even his teammates, his friends, would do that. He ran to hug Akashi in the rain last night for crying out loud. The more he Bokushi thought about it, the more it sounded like something straight out of a page of Mayuzumi's light novels. And the more he thought about that… _ugh._

"Young Master…Young Master…are you in there?" a voice said from behind the slightly open door. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

The maid pushed the door open and audibly sputtered when she saw Bokushi's face in the sink.

"Y-Young Master…what are you doing?!" Bokushi lifted his head out of the cold water and sucked in a breath.

"I would appreciate you leaving me for another five minutes, Tanaka-san. I am having a crisis right now."

Without even waiting for her response, he shoved his face back underwater, trying to (quite literally) drown out his embarrassment.

 _I am absolutely unbelievable._

…

Akashi was woken up by two things that morning: someone knocking on the door and a painfully annoying beeping noise coming from his phone. He groaned and attempted to pull himself up onto his knees, only partially succeeding and ending up with his face still on the pillow and the rest of his body arranged in a rather unbecoming position.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Mibuchi said from behind the door. "Your alarm's been going off for five minutes now."

His hand wandered over to his phone by his bedside, grabbing it and finally silencing the device. He then put the phone down and walked (read as 'stumbled') over to the door, twisting it open and standing face-to-face with his teammate.

"I'm up," he said groggily. Mibuchi laughed softly at his captain's tousled appearance.

"Good morning to you too," he said back. "Sleeping in on a Monday is quite unlike you Sei-chan. Are you moping because you're lonely?" Akashi's blinked slowly.

"Why would I be lonely?"

"Well, you sounded _so_ heartbroken when you hung up the phone with Boku-chan last night," Mibuchi exaggerated, making a dramatic expression. "So I assumed you were still sulking."

"I was not heartbroken," Akashi retorted. "I think it's you who needs to wake up, Mibuchi."

"Hm? Is that so? I'm sure I wasn't," he said, pulling a wry grin. "Ah, maybe you're developing a brother-complex!" Akashi's eyebrow twitched in agitation.

"Mibuchi. I'm doubling your training menu today."

"Eh?"

He slammed the door in his face.

~O~

Bokushi had finished breakfast already and was zipping up his coat as he made his way down the stairs. The driver was going to take him shopping today. Since he was going to live here, and he had only brought a week's worth of clothes, it would be best if he were to buy some more. He expected that they were going to spend a lot of money this morning. May his bank account rest in peace. He reached the bottom of the stairs and found the driver waiting by the door. He gave a small smile when he saw the boy approach him.

"Are you ready, Young Master?" Bokushi nodded.

"Of course." With that, the two of them exited the house and went out to the black car that was sitting in the driveway, the driver opening the door for Bokushi and then getting in after. Once the car was started, the driver pulled away from the house and out of sight.

The drive was expected to be quiet, because even when Bokushi was sharing a body with Akashi, it didn't matter which one of them had taken over, there was never many conversations that went on between them and the driver. But today seemed to be different, because as Bokushi leaned against the car door and stared out the window, the driver looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled.

"How are you finding the current living arrangements, Young Master?"

Bokushi tore his eyes away from the window and looked back at the driver through the mirror.

"The same as always," he replied. "The house is exactly like I remembered, Shimizu-san."

"I see," said the driver. "Are you enjoying your time back at the house? It doesn't become boring?"

"No," said Bokushi. "I always find a way to be entertained."

"That's good. I would have thought that you would loose interest after Bocchama left."

"While it is true I'm more likely to do something productive while he's around instead of vegetating with a book, I can still find things to do by myself."

"Excellent."

Bokushi narrowed his eyes the slightest bit at the driver. He was awfully chatty with Bokushi all of a sudden. Even on a good day, they never continuously talked like this. Maybe one question every twenty minutes, but not every two seconds. Something was strange about the driver's behavior today, and while Bokushi didn't think it polite to ask, he wanted to know the answer.

"You seem to be very interested in me, Shimizu-san. Why is that?" the driver chuckled softly.

"My apologies if I'm being overbearing, Young Master. It's just that with this strange phenomenon that occurred for you to be here…it piques my interest a bit. Ever since you showed up at the house on Friday, it has surely caused an uproar."

"I'll say," Bokushi muttered, remembering that trainwreck of a day in vivid detail. "A lot of things happened, and my presence almost single-handedly caused the destruction of the family. But from that day, I believe both parties took away something valuable."

"I think so too, Young Master. Bocchama seems very keen on keeping you."

"I can't blame him," said Bokushi. "We've been together for a long time."

"I could tell," said the driver. "You two share an immensely close bond. Bocchama seems so much happier these days. He's as happy as he was when…ah…never mind."

The driver looked like he was reminiscing about something. Bokushi may have returned the Emperor Eye to Akashi, but he could already predict what he was going to say.

He's as happy as he was when their mother was around.

He notices the smiles Akashi gives him nowadays. The type of smiles you'd see in passing in an old portrait of the Akashi family, forever preserved in the past along with that familiar yet distant woman in the pictures. It wasn't difficult to see that Akashi was no longer stiff and tense at home with his lips pursed into a thin line. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he was relaxed and calm at home; but most importantly, he was smiling again. And that in itself spoke volumes to not just him, but the staff as well at how much things had changed.

"He is much happier than before," said Bokushi. Even before Akashi switched personalities that fateful day two years ago, he wasn't necessarily happy. At school, he was the same mild-mannered polite Akashi everyone on the team saw him as, but he had more anxiety than anyone could ever imagine. He had such a huge burden to uphold. Perfect grades, perfect behavior, and perfect performance in any and every extracurricular activity he participated in; especially basketball. Basketball is the one extracurricular he would never give up. He'd sooner quit anything else. If his father told him to stop playing the violin, he would. If his father told him to throw away his shogi board, he would. But if his father told him to quit basketball, he'd have to get ready for a fight.

While Bokushi didn't outright show it, he loved basketball every bit as much as Akashi, and if his father had to physically drag him off the basketball court to make him stop playing, then so be it. And he could be damn sure that the boy would kick and scream all the way to the car. Whether it was Akashi or Bokushi, both of them worked themselves to the ground to uphold that victory in basketball, so their father wouldn't find a reason for them to quit. This was what eventually led to their down spiral into borderline insanity. Akashi was happy playing basketball, yes. But he wasn't happy with the pressure of victory nagging him every time one of his teammates messed up during a game, or when he wasn't making enough progress during training, or when one-by-one all the Generation of Miracle's talents began to blossom and they started to leave him behind. Inside, he was suffering.

Even after his loss at the Winter Cup, he wasn't necessarily happy. He was happy for Kuroko and his team, but as for himself, all he was doing was dreading going back to his house. Once he was back home and he and his father sat down to dinner, naturally, he asked about the game. It took Akashi all he had not to crack under pressure, taking a deep breath to calmly tell his father that he had placed second, and his own team had lost in the final round. Mibuchi, who was concerned enough to call him the next day on behalf of the team to ask if he was alright, inquired to the Rakuzan Captain how his father took the loss. "He seemed disappointed" is what he remembers Akashi saying, keyword being 'seemed'.

As soon as he said he had lost, his father had said nothing. Absolutely nothing. That unsettled Akashi more than anything. His felt himself getting more nauseous than ever before, his stomach twisting and turning and his heart beating insanely fast as every second passed by. He took a deep breath and momentarily shut his eyes in anticipation, bracing himself for the tongue-lashing he expected to come, but it never came. His father picked up his fork and knife like his son never said anything and continued with his dinner.

"I see," was all he said.

Akashi had stared at the man in complete disbelief and shock, struck dumb by his father's words. He was more surprised than he could ever imagine that his father didn't immediately begin to yell at him, or tell him off, or do _something._ Instead, he let the matter pass by unaddressed, and Akashi lay awake in bed for hours on end that night, wondering if his father had finally lost his mind.

The healing process after that was a bit slow. Obviously, he couldn't get over his first loss overnight, he had to recuperate for a few days, but all of his teammates, former and current, not to mention everyone in between, seemed okay with Akashi. After all that happened, he still had his friends, and now, he had his friends and Bokushi, and for that he was happy.

 _Maybe one day,_ Bokushi thought, _father might come back into that picture._

"Shimizu-san."

"Yes, Young Master?"

"What does father think of me now?" The driver frowned slightly.

"What do you mean by that, Young Master?"

"You've noticed it by now, haven't you?" Bokushi asked him. "He's different. Ever since Friday, his demeanor has become much less threatening. Something's off about him but I can't put my finger on it." The man behind the steering wheel paused.

"You're most definitely not wrong, Young Master," he said. "I too noticed your father's change after Friday. I think he is just coming to terms with you. It has been a while since there was a child in the house."

"I figured just as much," Bokushi responded. "But that couldn't be the only reason, could it?" the driver hummed.

"I think that your father is actually intrigued by you." Bokushi raised his eyebrows.

"Intrigued?"

"Yes, intrigued," the driver answered. "You're one of the only ones that could make Bocchama behave the way he did to your father. He must have realized how special you are to him, and because of this, he would like to know more about this mysterious child who has suddenly changed his older son's attitude." Bokushi's gaze lowered to his seat in front of him in thought.

"I never thought about it like that," he said. The driver gave him an encouraging smile through the mirror.

"Give him time, I'm sure Akashi-sama will accept you into the family. He may be a terrifying man, but he still does have a heart, Young Master."

"Alright."

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments as the driver focused all his attention back on the road.

"…Don't tell your father I called him terrifying, though. I quite like this job."

"My lips are sealed, Shimizu-san."

…

Akashi blinked lazily as he sat in class listening to his teacher go on about Japanese History. Sometimes if no one stops him from doing too much work, he ends up being far ahead of his classes and ends up sitting like this: bored out of his mind and showing up to class simply for the sake of his attendance record. He sighed as he began to stare out the window. There was still basketball practice, which he was waiting for, and there most definitely going to be assignments given out today with a ridiculously short amount of time given to do them. Not that he cared, because regardless of how close a deadline he would be able to finish virtually anything, even if it meant he wouldn't sleep tonight, but he did hope he would be able to make out time to call home.

Call home? Ha! Now there was a new thought. Calling home was something Akashi never hoped for. In fact, if it were possible, most of the time he hoped he could call even less than he usually did. He limited the contact he had with his father because honestly, a phone call with that man for more than five minutes made Akashi feel nauseous. Even face-to-face they didn't even talk for that long. The last time Akashi remembered talking with his father for that long he was in trouble. For what, even Akashi himself couldn't remember, but either way, for the longest time, Akashi dreaded having to call home knowing that it would just end up being a stilted conversation with his father. It just seemed like an obligatory chore. But now, he actually wants to talk to his family. It's strange how quickly he's changed his mentality.

As the teacher was wrapping up the current lesson, Akashi continued to plan out the rest of his day in his head. There was practice from five to seven, and then he'd go back to shower and eat, then there was work. Now he had two options, either finish all of his work and then call, or pause halfway, call, and then continue. If he chose the former, Bokushi may have already gone to sleep by the time he finished his work, so the latter it was. He wondered what the boy was up to, if he was bored, or if he was out of the house. He could always ask him about his day later. Akashi didn't know when Bokushi started occupying most of his thoughts, or why for that matter. Even Midorima, who had Miyoko to look after, probably didn't think about her this often. Suddenly he heard Mibuchi's voice in the back of his mind.

" _Ah, maybe you're developing a brother-complex!"_

A vein popped in Akashi's forehead as he closed his books. _I most certainly am not,_ he thought to himself in irritation, standing up to leave the classroom for morning break. He paused halfway out of the classroom and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

… _Or am I?_

~O~

"What do you think?"

"I think it suits you well, Young Master."

The driver sat on a chair as Bokushi came out of the dressing room in the clothing store with a dark blue jumper on. The young boy looked at himself in the mirror, twisting and turning each way to fully examine the article of clothing on his body.

"Should I get this one or the black one, Shimizu-san?" The man hummed in thought.

"Well, it is always nice to have a splash of color in your wardrobe, Young Master."

"Hmm…that's true," Bokushi murmured. "Black would be too depressing. Perhaps I should get this one after all."

"Blue is an excellent choice, Young Master."

"Ah, but," Bokushi hesitated on his decision. "Black is a very flexible color to use. It does go with everything."

"Then you should get the black one if you prefer it," the driver responded. Bokushi thought.

"Yes. I should get black after all." He removed the blue jumper and went to go put it back but then stopped in place, looking down at the jumper he was holding.

"Blue is a nice color, though…"

"Then would you prefer the blue instead?" Bokushi visibly faltered, but after a few seconds, he shook his head.

"No. It's fine, I'll take the black one." The driver watched him leave to go put it on the rack, but then he came straight back still clutching the jumper with a serious expression on his face.

"As I thought, I can't decide between the two of them," he sighed. "I must get both." The driver nodded, amused by the ordeal.

"If that is what you wish, Young Master."

They walked down to the other section of the store the man pushing the shopping cart in silence until Bokushi decided to speak again.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen you in anything other than a suit, Shimizu-san. What is your taste in clothing?"

"Ah, it's nothing special, sorry to disappoint," the man said with a nervous laugh. "Most days I'm wearing polos with slacks and a pullover."

"Well, I'm quite similar to you in that sense of wearing different versions of the same thing."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Yes. For some strange reason, I always end up wearing a collared dress shirt. It doesn't matter what I wear. If I'm wearing a cardigan it's paired with a dress shirt. If I'm wearing a vest, it has to be with a dress shirt. In the summer time, even if I wear shorts, it's with a short-sleeved dress shirt."

"Ah yes, but you're still in your youth, Young Master," the driver said. "I'm sure with your creativity you would have no problem figuring out various outfit combinations. When you get older, you begin to care less about your appearance."

"I heard when you hit your mid-life crisis you begin to care again, though."

"Ah, well, I must not have hit mine yet, then."

"I should think I'll always care about what I am wearing," Bokushi said as he sorted through a rack of shirts.

"I would think so," the driver responded. "Your father was always emphasizing the importance of good impressions."

"In fact, now that you mention it, I've never seen him dress casually either," Bokushi said, furrowing his eyebrows at the thought of his father in something other than a business suit or a tuxedo.

"Neither have I, actually," the driver said. "Your father seems to be the type of person who prefers to dress the way he does, anyway."

"So it seems. One day he should take a day off and shop for some casuals." The driver chuckled.

"Will you be the one to take him shopping, Young Master?" Bokushi looked like he was actually considering the answer to his question.

"If we even get to that level of closeness, that is…" He shrugged. "Perhaps one day. Maybe I should take you shopping as well, Shimizu-san." The driver gave him a wry grin.

"It would be my honor to accept your invitation, Young Master."

Both of them ended up spending quite a lot of time at the store. As Akashi had told them, Bokushi really was rather picky with clothing. The staff thought he was just exaggerating, but Bokushi was extremely critical about what he wanted to buy. Only the most sophisticated clothes went into the cart. It seemed he wanted to be the best-dressed child in Japan, apparently. During this time, however, it also gave the driver and Bokushi time to talk about many things. Mainly Bokushi's experiences, in which the driver would listen and add his own two cents, but their conversations had taken on a pleasant tone. They talked about the weather, books, music, and everything in between; so much that they talked throughout the entire outing. Usually, Bokushi was not a talkative person at all, his preference being to keep his thoughts to himself. But he found all of their talks engaging and enjoyable, and it was better knowing that someone was around to listen. By the time they had come back from their outing, they were like old friends. A maid passing by the front door saw the contented looks on their faces when they came back and smiled.

"What's this? Did you have a good time out shopping?"

The driver and Bokushi shared a look and turned back to the maid.

"Yes, yes we did," they said in unison.

…

After shopping, Bokushi spent the remainder of the afternoon, talking with the driver. The boy wondered why he had never talked with him like this before, the man proved to be very interesting, and he was willing to listen to whatever Bokushi had to say. Later on, they even ended up playing a game of shogi, and even though Bokushi destroyed him, the way the man accepted defeat made him the real champion. It wasn't until evening when it was dinner time and the driver was conveniently requested to run some last-minute errands to pick up some dry cleaning that he finally bid farewell to Bokushi, promising a rematch when he was next available. Meanwhile, Bokushi went to the dinner table when a maid called him over and he sat down as the butler began to serve the food. He felt slightly uneasy sitting there, however. This was because this would be his first dinner with his father without Akashi.

Technically, back when he took over in Teiko, he had dinner with his father all the time, but that was under the assumption that his father didn't know about Akashi's second personality. Now, his father knew who he was, he knew _what_ he was, and Bokushi was still stumped over what his father thought of him currently. He stopped pondering when he heard footsteps approach the dining room, looking up to see who had come in. It was Masaomi, just finishing whatever work he was doing in his study upstairs and he came into the room, sitting across from Bokushi. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Good evening, father," Bokushi greeted. The middle-aged man nodded.

"Good evening," he said back as the butler served him next. They began to eat in silence, no sound being heard in the room except for the clink of cutlery on the plates. Bokushi thought about what the driver said to him that morning. Was he really interested in him? That was odd, even for his father. Masaomi was the one person Bokushi could never tell what he was thinking. He was always a mystery of a man to him, and predicting what he'd do next was nearly impossible. Bokushi wanted to see if the driver's theory was correct, though. He would test the waters first.

"How was your day, father?"

If the man was surprised at the question, he expertly hid it and took a sip of his water before putting his glass down on the table.

"It was fine," he replied. "I've been doing work in my office most of the day."

"I see." So he was interested enough to humor him and answer the question, regardless of the fact that neither he or Akashi have ever asked their father about their day since their father disliked being disturbed while he was eating. That was something. But what Bokushi didn't expect was what his father said next.

"And yours?"

The boy dared to quirk a brow and stare at his father in bewilderment.

"Pardon?"

"Your day," Masaomi clarified. "I am asking how it was."

Bokushi stared at his father wide-eyed and mouth slightly ajar. This was beyond weird. Since when did his father ever care to hear about anything other than his grades, or his progress in his extracurricular activities? Never did he concern himself with something so insignificant to his life such as how someone _else's_ day was. The fact that his father was bothered enough to ask was enough to rock Bokushi straight to his core. Bokushi blinked himself out of his trance.

 _Right, the question._

"My day was fine, thank you," he answered smoothly, recovering from his state of shock. "I went shopping with Shimizu-san."

"Of course. It is to my knowledge that you were buying clothes," Masaomi continued. "I take it you were able to find everything you needed?"

"Yes. After our outing, we played a few games of shogi."

"Is that so? Am I correct in assuming you won?"

"Yes, you would, father. Shogi is my specialty." Masaomi's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly as he nodded in understanding.

"Hmph. As expected of an Akashi."

As expected of an Akashi, huh? Normally that phrase carried so much weight when his father said it. Of course, the way his father said it just then sounded no different to the way he always said it, but it sounded like he was saying it jokingly, almost in a playful manner. Bokushi had no proof that this was true, but his father seemed different tonight. His father had already gone back to his food and continued to eat in silence, though, leaving Bokushi to stare at him with narrowed eyes from across the table. What a strange occurrence this was.

~O~

"Alright, practice is over, everyone!"

"Yes, captain!"

It was finally seven o'clock and Akashi had dismissed the team when practice had ended. Once everyone had begun to put the balls away and the gymnasium floor was cleaned, Akashi walked over to his sports bag and started to pack away his things. Now that practice was finally finished, he could think about the rest of the night ahead. The teachers happened to be lenient on this day, so he didn't have that much work to do. He could clear that out of the way and then that left the rest of the night to call home and then look over the schedule for tomorrow's practice. He was just about to leave when he heard someone calling him.

"Sei-chan!"

Akashi turned around and saw the Three Uncrowned Kings coming toward him.

"Ah, you three. Is there something you need?"

"We were just heading back to the dorms and saw you heading out anyway," said Hayama. "Wanna walk with us?" Akashi offered a small smile.

"Sure," he said. The four of them exited the gymnasium and began heading toward the dorms, their pace slow.

"So where were you rushing off to so soon?" Hayama asked.

"Rushing off?" Akashi repeated.

"Yeah," said Nebuya. "You usually stay behind to at least chat for a few minutes."

"Is there something important you had to take care of?" Mibuchi questioned.

"Well, it's not that important," Akashi said slowly, glancing off to the side. "I was just hoping to finish my work early so I could have time to check up on Bokushi."

"Huh, you sure do think about him a lot," said Nebuya. Akashi blinked.

"You think so?"

"Know so is more like it, Sei-chan," Mibuchi said with a laugh. "Even at lunch today, our conversation somehow ended up being about Boku-chan. You think about him more than you're willing to admit."

"I suppose…" Akashi said, trailing off at the realization.

"It's not a bad thing," Mibuchi added. "Thinking about siblings is completely normal."

"Do any of you three have siblings?"

"Well, I'm an only child, but the other two have siblings don't they?"

"Yeah, two sisters," said Hayama. "They're older, though. But they do worry a lot about me."

"For good reason," Mibuchi quipped. "With your erratic behavior, your sisters probably have to be prepared for a worst-case scenario."

"I'm the youngest in my family too," said Nebuya. "I've got three older brothers. I used to get into a lot of trouble when I was a kid so they always used to check up on me to make sure I wasn't doing anything I wasn't supposed to be."

"Ehhh? How come your siblings sound pretty responsible?" Hayama said in awe.

"Yeah," Mibuchi chimed. "What happened to you?"

"I'll seriously punch the both of you," Nebuya grumbled, folding his arms and glaring daggers at the second-years.

"Boku-chan isn't like either of these two, so you won't need to check up on him so often," Mibuchi assured the younger boy.

"I know," said Akashi. "But I just want to make sure he's alright. He doesn't have that many people to talk to at home, you know."

"I'm sure he's fine. If it were that bad, he would have called."

Just then, Akashi's phone began to ring and he fished it out of his pocket to find his house number on the Caller ID. He frowned, wondering why someone from the house could possibly need him until he pressed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Seijuro-nii."

"Bokushi?" the redhead said in surprise, as the other three exchanged looks and went on their own tangent. "I was just about to call in a few minutes. Is something the matter?" He heard the boy inhale deeply on the other line.

"I think our father has been replaced with a look-alike from an alternate universe." The silence that followed after Bokushi's apparently serious statement seemed to last a lifetime. Akashi continued to stare into space, eyebrows furrowed as if he was in a trance, trying to register what his younger brother just said to him.

"Bokushi with all due respect if you want to tell a joke, you're going to have to try harder than that."

"I can assure you that I am absolutely serious."

"Are you feeling unwell? Because I'm sure you know where the medicine cabinet is—"

"Don't patronize me, I'm not sick!" Bokushi growled. "He asked me about my day today at dinner." Akashi was genuinely surprised.

"That _is_ strange," he mumbled to himself. Most of the time, especially when he was younger, if he decided to talk about something miscellaneous at the dinner table, he would be reprimanded by his father for being distracted from his food. "He barely even talks on his good days."

"Which is precisely why I'm confused," Bokushi responded. "Do you think something happened?"

"Nothing that I am aware of," Akashi admitted. "But, if he talks to you again, do tell me." Part of Akashi was telling him that he should most probably panic at their father's strange behavior. Yet the other part was indefinitely and irrevocably curious; curious to see how much this situation was affecting their father. The way it seemed, his father wasn't as unfazed as he originally assumed. But he would have to put this aside for a later time. He was supposed to check up on Bokushi, not get the latest gossip on family members. "Going back to your day, how was it? Did you go shopping?"

"Yes I did," said Bokushi. "Shimizu-san is a very interesting man to talk to. He also assisted in picking out some clothes." Akashi hummed.

"Is that so? I'm glad you weren't bored. Did you talk about anything interesting?"

"We spoke about a lot of things," said Bokushi. "He's good company."

"The staff are all good people. They're always there to talk if you need to. That being said, try talking to the others. I'm sure they'll be delighted to have a conversation."

"I will try that." A door opening on the other line and Bokushi audibly perked up at the sound.

"That might be Shimizu-san. I must have another shogi rematch before he leaves. I apologize for cutting the call short."

"Oh, no, don't let me hold you back. I was just calling to check if you were okay."

"Alright." There was a pause. "Will you be calling tomorrow?" Akashi smiled.

"Don't worry, I will. Goodbye now."

"Mm. Goodbye, Seijuro-nii." The line cut and Akashi put his phone back in his pocket before walking faster to catch up to the other three, the smile never leaving his face.

 _Good to hear he's having fun._

* * *

 **I thank you for waiting so long! It really did seem like I was going to end the story in chapter 12 so I apologize for any confusion I may have caused. I'll try in the next week or so to get started on chapter 14, but don't be alarmed if I take a while. Anyway, stay tuned for next time and for anyone who celebrates, I hope you have a lovely Christmas! As for everyone else, Happy Holidays! Until my next update you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year beautiful people!**

 **Whaddup in 2017 I am back and better than ever ready to kick off on my fanfics again. I thank you for everyone in the last chapter who wished me Happy Holidays, I hope everyone enjoyed their time off!**

 **Good news! This chapter beat the record for longest chapter for this story. Nearly 7k words! Can I get a hell yeah?**

 **Well anyway enough talk, hopefully I haven't kept you waiting for too long. Without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Checkmate!"

"Miyoko, while I said I wouldn't nitpick, may I remind you that we're playing Go Fish?"

Bokushi sat across from Miyoko at the dining table in her house. It was a Wednesday afternoon and after Bokushi had spent the better half of his day in the library in his house, a maid suddenly called out to him from the entrance, informing him that Midorima was on the phone. When he went to answer it and politely greeted the Shooting Guard, Miyoko snatched the phone from her older brother and asked if Bokushi could come over. Now here he was, across the table from the green-haired little girl, shaking his head in exasperation at how incorrectly she was playing the card game. Miyoko frowned slightly.

"Eh? I can't say that?"

"No," Bokushi said for what he imagined to be probably the fourth time already. "If I ask you for a number and you don't have it, you're supposed to tell me 'Go Fish', not 'Checkmate'. And you're not supposed to put your cards face-up, either." She looked down at the cards she put down on the table and gasped.

"Ah, I forgot!" she exclaimed, quickly picking them up again. "Okay, now we can keep going."

"It doesn't work if I've already seen your cards," Bokushi sighed. He rubbed his temples. "Never mind, give them to me and we'll start over."

"Hai~"

As Bokushi began reshuffling the cards, Midorima walked into the room and spotted the two sitting at the table.

"Are you playing a card game, nanodayo?" he asked. "If so, it takes Miyoko a while to understand instructions."

"No it doesn't!" Miyoko huffed, grabbing the cards that Bokushi handed to her. "I can play just fine! Look, I have three Kings already. That's good, right?"

"For the last time, you're not supposed to tell me what cards you have Miyoko," Bokushi emphasized. "Now I have to reshuffle them again."

"Oh. Oops…"

Bokushi rolled his eyes, taking her cards back and reshuffling the deck, his eyes wandering over to Midorima who was still standing over them. "If you're that interested in watching the game, then why don't you play, Shintarou?"

"This card game isn't necessarily engaging, nanodayo," the teenager replied. "I prefer more strategic games."

"Unless you want me to start teaching your sister how to play poker then we have no other options," said Bokushi. "At least sit down for one game." Shintarou thought about it for a moment, weighing his options before sighing in resignation and sitting down, taking five cards from the deck. Bokushi began to sort his own cards.

"So, Shintarou, I never got the chance to ask you what you were up to these days."

"Nothing special, nodayo," he replied. "My days are the same as usual. Do you have any threes?"

"Go Fish."

"Tsk." He drew a card from the deck. Bokushi gazed at him with a deceptively innocent smile.

"Do _you_ have any threes, Shintarou?" Midorima glared at him before surrendering two of his cards, the boy eagerly taking them and putting them in his deck. "Much obliged. Miyoko, it's your turn."

"Okay!" she said happily. "Does anyone have any sevens?" Bokushi heard Midorima growl before reluctantly handing a seven over to his sister. She giggled in excitement.

"Yes! I'm gonna win before you do, onii-chan!"

"Hmph, what a pointless game," Midorima muttered, adjusting his glasses. Bokushi patted his shoulder.

"Try not to let it get to you, Shintarou," he lightly teased. "How is basketball going?"

"The same as always. Takao is more rowdy than usual, though."

"Ah, Takao Kazunari, the Point Guard in your team. Well, he's probably excited for the upcoming basketball competitions. There are quite a few of them scattered between now and the next term. I assume your team intends to enter them."

"Of course, it would be good practice for the Inter High, nanodayo. Does anyone have any Queens?" Miyoko pouted.

"I bet you were peeking at my cards," she said before tossing a Queen in her brother's general direction. He shook his head in amusement.

"As I was saying," he continued. "Due to such unforeseen circumstances, it seems that I won't be facing you in any more basketball tournaments." Bokushi frowned.

"I suppose not," he said slowly. He hadn't even considered his future. Obviously, now that he's stuck like this for good, he will no longer compete in high school tournaments. Akashi will be the one competing in Inter-High and the Winter Cup this year, and the year after in his final year of high school. Before, Bokushi could hope to play if they switched but they were two separate people now. Switching was not an option. All those times on the court, the adrenaline rush when he stepped into the packed stadium, the cheer of the crowd, the sound of the basketball bouncing on the polished stadium floors, the excitement when the buzzer sounds to start the game, all of these things he can no longer experience. He thought of his previous teammates and how their talents have grown over the years, and how exhilarating it was to have a proper battle with them. Now, they'll continue on without him, going on to bigger and better championships, Bokushi going back to watching them from afar. He looked down as a wave of jealousy washed over him.

 _They're leaving me behind again, huh?_

Midorima glanced over at Bokushi, aware of the sudden change in the air. Despite the fact that Akashi and Bokushi were two different people, he was still able to detect when either of them fell into what Aomine always described as 'one of his weird moods'. The boy had also left his cards on the table, his face showing no desire to pick them up again. Miyoko, on the other hand, was sitting on the other side of the table, probably wondering why they had stopped the game. Midorima took the cue from the tension-filled atmosphere and decided that he too would put his cards down, standing up from the dining table.

"Come," he said, grabbing the other two's attention. "Both of you should put your shoes on. Let's take a walk to the park, nanodayo. This house is getting quite stuffy." Miyoko immediately perked up at the suggestion and jumped off the chair.

"We're going to the park?" she said. "I'll get my shoes and my coat right now!" She dashed upstairs and to her room before anyone could say a word. As she ran off, Bokushi looked up at Midorima and quirked a brow.

"Shintarou?" Midorima didn't answer and instead turned around to go get his own coat. Once he took a step in the other direction, however, he stopped in place.

"You should go put your shoes on as well, nodayo. I keep the basketball in the back." He then continued walking. Bokushi stared after him, unblinking, until he finally turned away and smiled.

"Okay."

…

Bokushi, Midorima, and Miyoko set out once they got their shoes on and together they walked down the street, on their way to the park they were at just days before. Miyoko was bouncing the ball down the street with excitement. "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy~" is what she sang as she bounced the ball up and down.

Bokushi, walking alongside her, observed her behavior. Kids really will just say the first thing that pops up in their head, don't they? Once people get older, they might be thinking the silly tune that Miyoko was singing right now, but they wouldn't actually sing it out loud, due to the fear of being heavily judged. He hadn't realized how many excuses children such as herself had for doing such strange things without being reprimanded.

"Miyoko," Midorima began "You shouldn't bounce the ball so much, it might go into the street."

"It's fine, onii-chan," Miyoko said back. "You worry too much—ah!" The ball bounced onto an uneven part of the sidewalk and began bouncing away from her, near the busy road in front of them. Miyoko eyes widened.

"The basketball!" she shouted and began to chase after it, but the door to a shop opened in front of the ball, the orange basketball coming to a halt once it hit the glass door. The person who opened the door bent down and picked up the ball, Miyoko stopping in her tracks to look up at the person who picked it up. He was very tall; very tall, and very pretty as well. He looked like he was wearing a school uniform, gray trousers with a white collared dress shirt and black tie. His hair was golden yellow, and his eyes were a deep amber color. This person was none other than Kise Ryouta. He held the ball out to her and smiled.

"Is this yours?" Miyoko looked entranced for a moment before shaking herself out of her state of wonder and timidly taking the basketball back from him.

"Yes…thank you." She immediately turned around and held the ball up. "Onii-chan! I caught the ball!" He quirked a brow.

"Onii-chan?" he repeated. His gaze wandered behind her to find who she was addressing and saw the green-haired Shooting Guard he knew so well. "Midorimacchi?" Midorima furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kise?" he said. "What are you doing here, nanodayo?"

"I was doing a photoshoot near here," he explained. "And I decided to look at something in this shop-ssu. This is your little sister?"

"Yes," said Midorima. He gestured over to the little girl. "This is Miyoko, nanodayo." Miyoko smiled.

"Hi! I'm Miyoko and I'm five. Nice to meet you!" Kise gave her another cheery smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miyoko-chan!" he chirped. "I'm Kise Ryouta."

"Hi, Kise-san! Oh! I almost forgot." Miyoko pointed to the redheaded boy standing next to Midorima. "This is my friend Bokushi-kun." Kise followed her pointed finger to the boy she was talking to and his eyes widened so much they nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Wha—" His jaw dropped when he spotted the young boy who had red hair and heterochromatic eyes, one red and one gold, exactly like a certain captain he knew. Bokushi smirked, raised a hand and gave a small wave.

"Why hello, Ryouta."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

~O~

"Alright, five-minute break, everyone!"

"Yes, captain!"

Akashi took a long contemplative sip from his water bottle during practice as he reviewed some notes on a clipboard he was holding. Mibuchi came walking off the court and grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat off his face and then stretching his arms out.

"What's up next on the training menu, Sei-chan?"

"We're going to have a few practice matches once everyone has returned," he answered, still reading off the clipboard. "Once that's over I'll be discussing what we're doing in tomorrow's practice and then we can finish up for today."

"Please don't put me on Eikichi's team. He's disgusting."

"He's your teammate, Mibuchi," Akashi responded, an amused smile on his face. "You should try to at least get along with him."

"Well, maybe I would if he had manners," Mibuchi huffed stubbornly. "Not to mention for every single thing he does, he has to shout 'Muscle-whatever'. That boy is a handful sometimes." Suddenly, something began to ring, and it was only after a few moments that Akashi realized it was his cell phone.

"Ah, excuse me." He unzipped his sports bag and dug around, quickly pulling his phone out and looking at the Caller ID. "Hmm? Kise?" Mibuchi arched a brow.

"Oh? What would Kise Ryouta-kun from Kaijo be calling for?" Akashi shrugged.

"I suppose I'll find out." He pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"AKASHICCHI YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A YOUNGER BROTHER!"

Mibuchi watched Akashi wince from the Kaijo Ace's voice on the other line, making a point of moving the phone as far away from his ear as possible, his eye twitching slightly in irritation. The redhead sighed wearily.

"You're loud, Kise," he chided. "And how did you know about that?" There was some shuffling on the other line and some muffled speaking, and then a different voice was heard.

"Good afternoon, Seijuro-nii."

"Bokushi?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing with Kise? Where are you?"

"I was originally with Shintarou and Miyoko and we were walking to the park," the boy told him. "But we ran into Ryouta along the way."

"I see," Akashi said, nodding in understanding. "In any case, I suppose Kise was in for quite a shock, wasn't he?"

"Shock isn't _nearly_ enough to describe it!" Kise exclaimed, taking the phone back. "Midorimacchi explained everything just now, and even though I understand how this happened, I'm still in denial-ssu! Is this really your other self? He's so cute!"

"Don't call me cute!" He heard Bokushi yell from the other line. Akashi chuckled.

"Now, now, Bokushi. Anyway, it really is a coincidence that you all happened to run into each other. It seems that ever since Bokushi and I came back to Tokyo we've been having run-ins with quite a few of you."

"Midorimacchi wasn't the first?"

"I'm afraid not," said Akashi. "Kuroko and Kagami were the first to know, actually. We ran into them on the first night we were in Tokyo."

"And they didn't tell me?!" Kise whined (Akashi didn't even have to see his face to know he was pouting). "Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are both traitors-ssu!"

"I see you're as dramatic as always," Akashi observed. He looked at the clock at the far end of the gym and blinked in surprise. "Ah, the five-minute break should be over soon. I have to go now, unfortunately. Tell Bokushi I say goodbye and that I'll call him tonight."

"Okay~! I'll tell him. And Akashicchi…"

"Yes?"

"The next time you come back to Tokyo, we should all play basketball sometime!" Akashi smiled, his eyes softening at the innocence of the proposition.

"Yeah. Let's play basketball sometime. Later."

"Later!"

The call cut and Akashi put his phone in his bag. Putting his water bottle on the bench, he looked back one more time before walking back onto the court along with his gathering teammates.

"Alright, let's resume practice!"

~O~

Miyoko and Bokushi opened the gates that led to the court, stepping inside and looking around.

"Finally, we're here," Miyoko observed, sighing in satisfaction at the sight of the court in front of her. Bokushi, carrying the ball behind her, watched with an impassive expression.

"It didn't take that long, actually," he responded.

"Everything takes long to her, nanodayo," Midorima said. "A minute usually feels like an hour to her."

"That's kids for you," said Kise. Midorima's eyebrow twitched.

"Kise…why are you still here?"

"How mean-ssu!" he cried. "I thought it might be nice if I joined you guys."

"We didn't invite you."

"Midorimacchi is so stingy. You should be happy when someone wants to hang out with you!"

"I hardly think of you as good company, nodayo," Midorima huffed, earning him another cry of despair from the Kaijo ace. "But I suppose you can stay now that you're here."

"Kise-san, did you want to play basketball with us?" Miyoko asked, staring up at the teen with questioning eyes.

"Would I?" He smiled. "I'd love to! Miyoko-chan do you know how to play?" The little girl shook her head.

"I've only watched onii-chan play," she said. "But I wanna learn how to play too!"

"You know, I can play basketball too," Kise added. "I used to play on the same team as Midorimacchi."

"You used to play on the same team as onii-chan?"

"Yep!" said Kise. "Do you want me to teach—"

"Bokushi-kun, can you play basketball?" Kise's jaw dropped as Miyoko completely ignored what he was going to say and went straight over to Bokushi. The redheaded boy nodded.

"I can play basketball. I can teach you if you'd like," Bokushi suggested. Miyoko beamed at Bokushi with a wide smile.

"You can? Thank you, Bokushi-kun!"

"I got rejected!" Kise exclaimed woefully. Midorima grunted at the assault on his eardrums.

"You're noisy, Kise," he complained. "Anyway she's Bokushi's friend so leave them be."

"But I wanted to help too," said Kise. He was always fond of kids and adored it when they looked up to him. "Even now, Akashicchi still wins in the end-ssu."

"It's Bokushi now," Midorima reminded the blonde. "And considering the fact that he's still better than both of us in basketball, it would have been wiser for him to teach her anyway, nanodayo."

"Come on, Bokushi-kun. Teach me how to shoot!" Miyoko said excitedly, skipping over to the center of the court. Bokushi shook his head.

"Basketball isn't just about shooting, you know," he sighed. "There's a lot more to it."

"Like what?" Miyoko asked. The young boy hummed in thought.

"Well, let's start from the basics." He went over to join her in the center of the court and set the ball down on the ground.

"First of all, the rules of basketball are easy enough to understand. All you have to do is try and score as many shots into the other team's basket as you can. If you score more than the other team, you win. But there are a few things you need to learn how to do before you can play."

"What do I need to learn?"

"In basketball, there are three things you have to be able to do. Dribbling, passing, and shooting. If you can do all three, you can become a good basketball player."

"What's dribbling?" Miyoko asked.

"It's quite simple, really." Bokushi bent down and picked up the ball he had left on the ground. "Dribbling is just being able to bounce the basketball while you run. Like so." He dribbled the ball all the way to the other side of the court and then came back. Miyoko nodded in understanding.

"I can do that," she said. "Like this?" She took the ball from Bokushi and started dribbling as well, going in zigzags as she bounced the ball up and down.

"Yes, like that," Bokushi said in approval. "Now throw the ball to me." Miyoko stopped in place and threw the ball in the air, Bokushi catching it before it hit the ground.

"Good. Now that was a pass. _This_ is shooting." From where Bokushi was stood at the three-point line, he made a jump shot and the ball soared through the air, swishing cleanly through the net and then bouncing away. Miyoko was in awe.

"That was so cool!" she said. "That's like the shot onii-chan makes!"

"The shot that Shintarou makes is called a three-pointer," Bokushi explained going to go retrieve the ball. "It's his specialty move."

"Specialty move?" Miyoko repeated, cocking her head to the side. "So, it's special to him?"

"Yes. This move is what Shintarou is known for."

"Does Bokushi-kun have a specialty move?"

"I'm glad you asked, Miyoko." Bokushi turned around and sent a devious smile towards Kise. "Ryouta, can you please come over here?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone of voice. Kise jolted.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm in danger?" he said fearfully.

"Because you are, nanodayo," Midorima said. "He intends to use you as a test dummy."

"Why me, though? You're standing right next to me-ssu. Why didn't he ask you?"

"Tick tock, Ryouta."

"C-Coming!" As Midorima watched Kise rush over to where Bokushi and Miyoko were, he realized that even though Bokushi had changed a bit since Winter Cup, he was still as domineering as ever.

 _And still as good at basketball as ever_ , Midorima thought when thirty seconds later Kise was on the floor, Bokushi scoring a basket and Miyoko pointing and laughing at the fallen model on the ground.

…

After Bokushi ran through all the basics and fundamentals of basketball such as rules and positions, how to properly dribble and pass, then finally he got onto what Miyoko was most eager to learn, how to shoot.

"Can you shoot a ball, Miyoko?" Bokushi asked the girl. She thought for a minute.

"I think so," she said. "Let me try." She turned to the basket near them and adopted a position that looked more like she was about to launch the thing at someone's face than shoot it at the basket, her arms holding the ball up high, almost holding it behind her head. It took less than half a second for Bokushi to realize that this would not end well and decided to spare her the trouble.

"You won't be able to score if you try and shoot like that," he said.

"I won't?" Miyoko asked. Bokushi shook his head.

"No. You need to fix the way you're holding the ball. Which hand do you write with?"

"Um…" Miyoko timidly held up her left hand. "This one," she said.

"Alright then." Bokushi walked over and took her left hand, moving it so it was supporting the underside of the ball and her right hand was at the side of the ball. "If you want to shoot, you should hold it like this, otherwise there will be a much higher chance of missing." Miyoko looked at the basketball in her hands.

"Am I supposed to stand like this?" she asked. Bokushi took a step back to examine her position.

"Not quite," he said. "Your legs need to be spread a bit further for balance, and you should lower your arms a bit. Let me help." Midorima and Kise continued to watch Bokushi as he corrected Miyoko's shooting position. The blonde Small Forward let out a nervous laugh as he turned to his former teammate.

"He sure is a strict teacher…"

"It's nothing that we're not used to, nanodayo," Midorima replied. "That's just how he is." No matter how much Bokushi was changing now, that part of him would always stay the same. His ability to teach others to better improve their skills, the guidance that he provided, both Akashi and Bokushi excelled in this aspect. He had once been told by Kuroko back in Teiko that he was a good teacher, even if sometimes his methods were a bit Spartan. At the end of the day, he still got results, though, and that was rewarding in itself. After Bokushi examined Miyoko's stance one last time, he deemed it satisfactory and moved on to the next bit.

"Now," he began. "For the actual shooting part, what you want to do is point your toes in the direction of the basket and crouch down. Then you jump and shoot the ball towards the basket. Don't forget to flick your wrist as you're shooting it. Can you do that?" Miyoko nodded, face determined.

"I can do it," she said. "So, like this?" She aimed for the hoop and jumped, her left hand forcing the ball upwards, flicking her wrist so the ball would go towards the basket. The ball ricocheted off the backboard and then sunk through the net with ease, bouncing only a few times on the ground and then coming to a slow halt a few feet away from the pole. Miyoko grinned and jumped in celebration.

"I did it!" she said in glee. "Bokushi-kun I did it!" Bokushi wasn't even expecting her to get the ball in the first time, so he was a bit surprised himself. He would have remained expressionless but the fact that she made the basket because of his excellent teaching made him smirk a little.

"Well done," he congratulated her. "I have taught you well."

"Onii-chan were you watching?"

"I was watching, nanodayo. It was a good shot," Midorima said. Kise was clapping his hands and smiling.

"You're a real pro, Miyoko-chan!" he said in encouragement. "You'll be a good basketball player for sure!" Miyoko was over the moon with happiness.

"You think so?" she said. "In that case, Bokushi-kun, can we play a game of basketball?" Bokushi blinked, slightly bewildered at the wild suggestion.

"You want to play against me?" he echoed, sounding unsure, as if he didn't hear her correctly. She nodded fervently.

"I want to try and play a game, just to see how strong I am." The other two were just as dumbfounded.

"Going straight into the boss battle, huh?" Kise said. Midorima frowned.

"Even if she's my sister, Miyoko is far too ambitious, nanodayo," he sighed. Bokushi didn't know how to feel about this declaration.

"You really want to play me?"

"Yes!" Miyoko exclaimed. "And don't go easy on me. I won't forgive you if you do!"

"You say you want me to go all out, but do you really know what that means?" Bokushi asked her. Even though he wanted to carry out her promise, Bokushi had _morals_. The thought of ankle breaking a poor defenseless little girl in a basketball match was too much. No one in the history of the high school basketball world was that mean, not even the really sleazy people like Hanamiya from Kirisaki Daiichi. Haizaki maybe, but that's about all he could think of. Miyoko was so innocent, so naïve that she thought that she was ready to take on someone like Bokushi in basketball.

 _You teach one person to shoot and suddenly they think you're beneath them_ , he thought. _I suppose this could be interesting._ He smiled.

"Very well," he said. "I'll accept your challenge. Prepare yourself, Miyoko." Miyoko got herself into a defensive position.

"I'm ready!" Bokushi bounced the ball experimentally. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then he exhaled, focusing himself for the oncoming battle.

"Let's begin."

…

Thirty minutes and several one-on-ones later, Bokushi was standing in the center of the court once more, not even breaking a sweat, yet somehow regretting everything. Bokushi promised her that he'd go all out, but that would be disastrous, and so for the occasion, he only played at half power. He thought if he did that, he should have been able to play at an acceptable level for Miyoko.

For the second time in his life, Bokushi had made a grave error.

Bokushi knew that Miyoko was a beginner, but he didn't think she was _that_ much of a beginner. More like, he didn't adjust his power properly, and he ended up accidentally outclassing her— he knew he was going to but just not by that much — so badly that it couldn't even be considered a game anymore. Even Kise and Midorima were mortified, and they weren't even the ones playing.

"Um…Bokushicchi…" Kise was shaking, physically shaking out of the pure fear he felt for the girl's wellbeing. "I think you used too much power-ssu…"

"I knew this match was doomed from the start," Midorima began, his voice wavering slightly. "But to think that this was the outcome…" Bokushi could safely say that he agreed with them. It was an accident, he didn't mean to do it. He may or may not have had the ball in his hands and Miyoko may or may not have reached for it and when she reached for it, he may or may not have crossed her and broken her ankles.

And as a result, she may or may not be sitting on the ground at the moment.

Bokushi cursed himself for being so stupid and giving into his bad habit. Taking a deep breath to convince himself that this situation wasn't entirely out of his control, he composed himself and turned around to face the girl.

"Miyoko," he began. "Are you alright—" He stopped in his tracks when he finally took a look at her. She was staring— correction — _glaring_ at Bokushi from where she was sitting on the court, her arms folded tightly and her mouth pulled into a frown. Her cheeks were growing increasingly red as well, and it didn't take a genius like Bokushi to know why.

She was mad at him.

"I apologize, Miyoko," Bokushi said as he approached the girl. "Let me help you up."

"I don't want any help," she huffed. Bokushi frowned and tried again to reach for her hand to help her up, but she turned away from him, her back facing the redheaded boy. Midorima was already sensing what was to come. He has dealt with his sister for five years. He knows that she is going to become very unpleasant very soon. When something doesn't go her way, like any child, she gets mad. And when she gets mad, it is not a very pleasant time for Midorima. So, with a sigh of resignation, Midorima decided to try and diffuse the tension.

"Miyoko, please don't start making that face, nanodayo," he said. "There is no need to get upset." Miyoko completely ignored him and continued to sulk.

"Bokushi-kun is unfair. I wanted to win!" she complained. Her voice sounded irritated, but Bokushi could still hear the whininess that was apparent whenever a malcontented child was speaking.

"I'm sure you did, Miyoko, but please stand up," Midorima said as gently as he could manage, to not anger her further. Miyoko was still adamant.

"I'm not moving," she declared, keeping as still as ever as she sat on the ground. Midorima made a noise of exasperation, getting slightly annoyed at how difficult she was being.

"Miyoko…"

"Ah, calm down, Midorimacchi," Kise said, trying to appease the Shooting Guard. "She's just a kid y'know?"

"Tch."

He shot a look to Bokushi, one of sympathy, as if to apologize for what was going on at the moment, but Bokushi shook his head.

"I don't need your pity, Ryouta," he said, dismissing the sympathetic look he was giving him. "I can handle this." Bokushi calmly walks up behind Miyoko and just stands there, staring her for a moment before finally calling her name.

"Miyoko?"

"Go away, Bokushi-kun."

The boy moves out from behind her and goes to her front instead, but she immediately turns in the other direction. He cocks his head to the side but he walks over to her front once again, and again, she repeats the same behavior. This time, he walks over to her front, but sits down, crossing his legs and watching her in silence. He stayed like that for a while, staring at Miyoko, the expression on his face completely neutral. She noticed the staring, obviously, because it was very difficult not to, and occasionally she glanced up every once in a while, to see if he was still staring. It was only after the sixth glance that she finally caved in and looked at him properly.

"Don't stare at me."

"I was simply waiting until you've calmed down," Bokushi replied. "I would like to know why you are angry with me." Miyoko averted his eyes.

"Because."

"You know 'because' isn't a proper reason. Were you angry because I won?" A pause, to consider the question, and then a slow nod.

"You didn't let me win at all," she said, going back to her pouting, her arms still adamantly crossed. Bokushi propped his chin up on his palm, leaning forward slightly, his lips curving upwards into an amused smile.

"So, is that it? Would you have liked me to lose on purpose then?"

"No," Miyoko said immediately. "I just wanted to win…"

"I'm sure you did, but please keep in mind that you just learned how to play today, and there will be times when you lose."

"I don't want to lose. It's no fun if I don't win." Bokushi was mildly taken aback at what Miyoko just said. His amused smile faded into a frown. That last sentence sounded eerily familiar and glancing back to look at the other two's expressions from the side, it seemed they also recognized it too.

It sounded like what Bokushi used to say.

That phrase wasn't supposed to affect Bokushi the way it did, but the fact that craving for victory could start as early as the age of _five_ was alarming. He felt like he was staring into a mirror, looking at himself from when he was playing in the Winter Cup. Cocky; arrogant; and when he didn't get his way, he went to extremes, like a petulant child. He deserved what he got in the end, yes, but the last thing he wanted to see happen was for those foolish ideals to be imprinted into the mind of a five-year-old little girl, much less Midorima's sister. Imagining her having those ideals throughout her childhood, pushing away her friends, discarding emotions, going borderline insane when she doesn't succeed, Bokushi almost gets lightheaded. He can tolerate himself making those mistakes, but not someone like Miyoko. So he shifts a little closer and stares into her vibrant green eyes, offering up a small grin.

"Winning isn't everything, you know?" he said. "Even if you do lose, it's not the end of the world. So what if you lost to me? Just work harder to beat me next time."

Kise's eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? Bokushicchi…" Bokushi's eyes flickered up to the copycat.

"It's true, is it not?" he asked him. "After all, you know what it feels like to lose. Shintarou as well."

Midorima didn't say anything, but he did silently agree with Bokushi. Ever since his first loss, his pride took a blow, obviously, but that didn't stop him from trying his best to win the next time. One loss did not set him back. It made him frustrated, yes, but that was not nearly enough to make him quit. He remembered back in their Teiko days when they were still learning and made mistakes along the way to becoming back-to-back champions, Nijimura used to stress the importance of not dwelling on the past. To this day, all the Generation of Miracles, both Akashi's included, remembered what he used to tell them.

" _If you have time to look back, run forward!"_

Midorima let out a small breath akin to a laugh at this memory. Who would have thought that this advice would be coming back to haunt them from none other than the victory-seeking, Kagami-stabbing, eye-gouging Bokushi himself? That was a turn of events he did not see coming. But the advice was working because Miyoko was no longer sulking. Instead, she was listening, eyes following Bokushi's face as she quieted down.

"Have you lost before, Bokushi-kun?"

Bokushi's eyes became distant as he recalled the memory.

"Just once," he answered. "But that doesn't stop me from playing. So it shouldn't stop you from playing either." Miyoko's face went from neutral to sheepish, and she averted his eyes once more, this time out of shame instead of reluctance.

"I guess," she mumbled. "Sorry for getting mad." Bokushi took in the expression she was making. Children are the most genuine with their emotions, and it was fascinating, almost endearing to see emotions in such a raw form. He should probably do something. What was it that Akashi does to him? Something he did as consolation when he knew that Bokushi was in a bad mood…

He reached up a hand and placed it on the top of Miyoko's head, slowly ruffling her hair.

"Apology accepted," he said, flashing another grin. "I forgive you. Do you want to play again?" Miyoko nodded.

"Yes," she said to him. "I'll…I'll become better so I can win next time!" Bokushi turned to the two bewildered miracles standing by the side of the court.

"Aren't you two going to join us?" he asked them. "Or are you going to keep standing there with your mouths open like you're catching flies?"

The two were instantly snapped out of their trance and exchanged looks before finally deciding to join the two on the court. Honestly, even though he's a kid, Bokushi still had his way with words.

~O~

The four of them had played basketball until the sun had set. It was nearly dark when they had finally decided to call it quits. They were tired, a little bit sweaty, and thirsty as well, but they were satisfied with how the day turned out.

"That was awesome!" Miyoko said cheerily. "I had a lot of fun!"

"Me too! Me too!" Kise chimed. "I loved hanging out today-ssu!" Midorima finished wiping his glasses clean before putting them back on.

"I suppose today was enjoyable, nanodayo," he said. "Even if I had to babysit three children at once."

"Eh? Midorimacchi don't you mean two?"

"I know what I said."

"So mean!"

"I enjoyed this outing as well," said Bokushi. "It's been a while since I played basketball so I've been wanting to since."

"We should get going now, however," Midorima pointed out, taking a look up at the darkening sky. "It's almost dinner time and your driver said he would pick you up soon. We'll be making our way back now."

"Oh! Before you go," said Kise, signaling the others to wait. "Why don't we take a selfie?" Three pairs of eyes stared holes into the front of his head.

"Ryouta…"

"Only Kise would think of something so nonsensical, nanodayo."

"Eh? What's a selfie? Onii-chan, what's he talking about?"

"Why is it that I'm always rejected by you people?!" Kise wailed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "For once can't we just do something that _I_ want to do for a change? Just one picture and then you can go. How about that?" Bokushi and Midorima exchanged equally weary looks and then shrugged.

"I suppose one picture wouldn't hurt," Bokushi finally sighed. Midorima felt like rolling his eyes at the thought of taking a picture with Kise of all people, but he let it slide.

"Alright. Just _one_ picture. We're leaving after that, nanodayo."

"Hai, hai, Midorimacchi~"

Kise took out his phone and turned on the camera, the others gathering around him, settling once they were all in a comfortable spot. Once Kise had finally gotten the angle he wanted, his finger hovered over the camera button.

"Okay, is everyone ready?"

"I'm ready, Kise-san!"

"Midorimacchi, Bokushicchi, don't you want to smile more?"

"Ryouta, I had no idea you wanted to die so early on in life."

"Okay! Okay! I'm taking it!"

The blonde took the photo, and, once he deemed it satisfactory, he nodded to himself in appreciation before beaming and showing the other three.

"Got it! It looks great! A great way to commemorate our hangout-ssu!"

"Whatever you say, Kise. Anyway, we'll be heading off now, nanodayo. We'll see you some other time."

"Yep! See ya!"

Kise waved to the other three as they parted ways, Kise going in one direction while Bokushi, Miyoko, and Midorima went in the other. As the three of them walked back to Midorima's house, Miyoko gazed at Bokushi with those curious eyes of hers again.

"Ne, Bokushi-kun, will you teach me more basketball some other time?" Bokushi looked back at her, amused by her question.

"Anytime you would like," he answered. "I have all the time in the world." And that wasn't such a bad thing after all.

…

Sometime later that evening, Kise posts the selfie he took that day onto his social media accounts, and all of his fangirls who follow him went insane. Kise, being the popular ikemen bubbly model that he is, he's obviously loved by many girls all over Japan. Wherever he goes he attracts a crowd, and the girls in his own school fell at his feet when he walked down the hallway. Fangirls follow a simple formula which decides how popular the post will be.

Kise equals cute.

Kise plus friends equal cuter.

Kise plus friends plus little kids equal nosebleed worthy kawaiiness.

One like turned to ten likes. Ten turned to a hundred. A hundred to five hundred. Five hundred to a thousand.

The more people like your posts, the more popular they become. The more popular they become, the more people see it. The more people see it, the more likely it is that someone you know will see it. Which is how a certain Touou Ace and manager and a certain Purple snack-eating Titan happened to come across this post while scrolling through their respective social media accounts.

 **To: Akashi Seijuro**

 **From: Aomine Daiki**

 **Subject: WHAT**

 **THE** _ **FUCK**_

—

 **To: Akashi Seijuro**

 **From: Momoi Satsuki**

 **Subject: You have a little brother?!**

 **Why didn't you tell us! He's so cute!** **Ｏ** **(ToT** **)** **Ｏ**

—

 **To: Akashi Seijuro**

 **From: Murasakibara Atsushi**

 **Subject: I'm confused**

 **Aka-chin has a mini Aka-chin?**

All of these text messages and _more_ flooded the poor Rakuzan captain's inbox out of nowhere when they started cleaning up in the gymnasium after practice and his phone has been vibrating non-stop. Mibuchi hummed in thought as Akashi picked up his phone for the seventh time in the span of thirty seconds to answer yet another text.

"Somebody's popular tonight," he mused. Akashi narrowed his eyes, in that dangerous way that he tends to do when he's about to quadruple someone's training menu, his fist clenching as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Kise…" he gritted through his teeth. He didn't even check to see the reason behind all this commotion. He just somehow already knew that it was his fault. "That guy is so lucky that I'm not his captain anymore."

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! Pretty sure from here on out the fluff is just gonna increase so prepare your feels for the next chapter. Anyway it's like 2:30 in the morning so I'm gonna sleep now. Until my next update, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The things I do for you people...**

 **Hello! It is almost 3 am but I was determined to finish this chapter today because reasons. So yeah. Here I am.**

 **I thank you all for waiting, I didn't let three weeks go by this time so I guess that counts as a victory? Well, I hope so. Anyway, time to answer some reviews!**

 **To TheSilverHunt3r: Me too my dude. Me too.**

 **To agirlwithgoodergrammar: Did... Did you literally almost correctly guess the epilogue I was planning to do? Because I was most definitely going to do a little epilogue where they've grown up. 500 brownie points to you, girl! *gives you a gold star***

 **To the guest Xion: I AM ACTUALLY DYING FROM THIS LONG ASS REVIEW HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I am so happy you made this review because it made my entire week reading your reactions to my two previous chapters. I'm so flattered you liked them! And thank you for telling me what flowers and coffin you wanted for your funeral. I will get onto ordering an Akashi coffin immediately. Please do prepare your life support. (Also thank you for actually giving me a hell yeah I laughed so hard when I read that.)**

 **Anyway, prepare yourselves for a feels roller coaster. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Masaomi sighed as he sat down in a chair near the entrance of their garden. He had been holed up in his office for six hours doing nothing but sorting out paperwork and taking phone calls with business partners. After finally ending the last call and putting his pen down, he took the first chance he got to take a short break. He immediately exited his office and made his way straight outside, where he sat down in one of the seats there. Once the butler had come around with a cup of tea for him, he was left to sit out in the garden in peace. Taking a long sip of the tea, he revered in its calming flavor and allowed his drink to warm him from the inside.

He always came out to the garden to wind down; if it was too cold, he'd sit by the window and stare out into the garden instead. It was something that Masaomi always did, so he could temporarily relieve himself of his duties. It was one of the only times a day he truly had to himself.

At this point in time, it had almost been two weeks since his son left for school. The halfway mark should be coming up in a few days. As soon as Akashi had left, many things had begun to change in the house. Left with his peculiar other self, Masaomi could admit, he was intrigued about the situation. Not enough to think about it for more than five minutes at a time—he was too busy for that— but every time he saw the boy, he couldn't help but wonder about him. Ever since Akashi left, Bokushi had been spending more and more time out of the house. _To that Midorima boy's house_ , the man recalled.

Bokushi, more often than not, was going out to his house to spend time with his new friend that he had informed him about. At least twice a week now, when Masaomi asked him what he did all day, the boy would tell him that he spent his day at their house. The last time they talked the night before during dinner, Bokushi had told him that he was currently teaching the girl basketball. He, of course, felt the need to bluntly point out that she initially made a lot of mistakes, but then told him that she was making progress, more than he expected. Masaomi at the time had just nodded his head and replied with his usual "I see" before going back to his food.

Masaomi, going by the knowledge he already had about his son's condition, assumed Bokushi was the colder personality. But it seemed like that was not the case. He suspected that he too was also changing in not only the time he spent together with Akashi, but in the time they were currently spending apart. Through their short conversations at the dinner tables, Bokushi seems to enjoy his time socializing with the friends he currently has. And even he on occasion was a bit expressive. Albeit less than Akashi, but still expressive. While there were some things he knew, there were still some things that he didn't know, such as what happened in order for this 'other self' to switch with the original Akashi in the first place, or why they switched again after two years. While he understood the big picture, he still had missing information. What really was this boy to his son?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door to the back slide open. Masaomi did not bother to turn his head, expecting it to be a staff member, but it wasn't. Because when the footsteps got closer and closer, they stopped behind where he was sitting and a child's voice cut through the air.

"Good afternoon, father."

Masaomi blinked, frowning at the unexpected voice before turning around to find Bokushi standing there. He was staring up at him, heterochromatic gaze and all, holding that horse plush toy he often sees him carrying around. Bokushi's expression was expectant, waiting for his father to answer back. The middle-aged man nodded at the young boy.

"Good afternoon," he answered back. "Was there something you wanted me for?"

"No," Bokushi replied. "I came to sit down if you do not mind my being here."

"Do as you like." Masaomi gestured to the chair next to his. "Have a seat."

Bokushi managed to get onto the chair and get himself settled before proceeding to stare out into the garden with an impassive expression on his face. Masaomi momentarily glanced at him from the corners of his eyes. It was fascinating how both Bokushi and himself both have the habit of staring out into the garden when they have time on their hands. Well, like father like son.

"What brings you out into the garden at this time?" the man asked. Bokushi shrugged.

"I was originally in the library, but it was getting a bit stuffy, and so I decided to come out here."

"You are not going to spend the day at the Midorima household?"

"Miyoko has, unfortunately, come down with a fever, and since yesterday she has been bedridden. Perhaps when her symptoms subside I will call to see if she's recovering properly."

"I see. It would be a shame if her illness persisted."

"Indeed."

They both fell silent for a few minutes, neither seeing the necessity of carrying on the conversation for more than it needed to. Both of them were content quietly sitting there. While Bokushi was busy in his own little world as he continued to stare into the garden, however, Masaomi began to observe him. As usual, every time this boy was in front of him, his curiosity got the better of him. While, on most days, he tended to suppress this sudden curiosity, now that he was watching him, Masaomi wanted to know what the boy was thinking. After all, a common trait every Akashi shares is the ability to be completely unreadable. Which is why when the silence was broken again, his attention was on the boy, whose eyes were still looking out into space.

"I'm surprised the flowers managed to survive the winter."

Masaomi looked ahead at the flowers that were out in the garden. What a strange thing to comment on. Then again, they were in the garden, so taking about flowers was inevitable.

"It requires extensive knowledge about flowers to know how to keep them alive during the winter," Masaomi responded. "The staff responsible for garden maintenance were adamant on keeping the roses."

"For good reason," said Bokushi. "They're quite pretty. It'd be a pity if they had to get rid of them. Are they planted often?"

"They're in the garden all year." Masaomi paused. "They were Shiori's favorite."

Bokushi hesitated, slightly taken aback at what his father just said, but continued to stare ahead, feeling the air suddenly shift; but it was not in a bad way. The air wasn't tense like it was when it usually shifted, but it was instead something else, something different that Bokushi couldn't place. All he knew was that when his father mentioned his mother, that meant his guard was down. Those moments never came often, and, like a rare gem, it was to be treasured.

"Father…"

The man looked over at the boy, raising a brow in question. "What is it?" he asked him. Bokushi took a deep breath and pushed himself to continue.

"What was mother like?"

The silence that followed wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but when Bokushi looked up at his father, he looked visibly confused. _He must not have been expecting me to ask,_ he thought.

"Were you not once a part of Seijuro?" Masaomi inquired. "You should already know."

" _Au contraire_ , father." Bokushi looked down at Yuki, idly playing with his ears as he talked. "I was a part of him, and we do share experiences. However, whatever I have not been around for, I have no knowledge about. I only came into existence after mother had passed. Any memories from ten years prior, I have no access to."

Masaomi had no idea that this was the nature of Bokushi and his son's relationship. Akashi had seen everything prior to his wife's death, and Bokushi was only aware of the aftermath. He had always assumed that this Bokushi character had known everything, but now that he has been told this new piece of information, it makes perfect sense as to why he wouldn't. But that leaves another question unresolved…

"Why didn't you ask Seijuro this question?"

His son had all the answers to his queries, he had been there the whole time. Why would Bokushi choose now to ask? And why would he ask him of all people? The answer was simple, apparently, because Bokushi didn't miss a beat in answering.

"Because I already know how he feels about her," he said. "I don't know much about her, but I know what she means to Seijuro-nii. There was never a proper time to discuss a topic like this with him, anyway. With this time and this atmosphere, I thought it best to ask you. Although, if you want to hear my main reason for asking you now, it's because I wanted to know how you felt about her. So, with that, allow me to rephrase my previous inquiry." He shifted in his seat, so his whole body was facing his father, his eyes and expression innocent and curious.

"What was mother like _to you?_ "

Masaomi had never been rendered speechless from such a simple question before. Akashi would never have had to ask, which is why he didn't prepare a proper answer. But now here he was, standing face-to-face with a boy who was basically his son, who had just asked him this question. He huffed out a breath of air almost like he was laughing at his current situation.

 _What a strange set of circumstances I have been put in..._

His expression became a bit relaxed as he set down his cup of tea onto the small table between them.

"Very well," he answered. "If you are going to be a part of this household, it would only be fair to tell you everything." He turned his head to look at the sky, eyes distant as he recalled the past.

"I had met her nineteen years ago, at a business function," he began. "She was accompanying her father to the event, who just happened to be in partnership with my own father, so naturally at every function and gala, we always managed to cross paths."

"What were your first impressions of her?" Bokushi asked. Masaomi thought for a minute to dive into his memories that were almost two decades old.

"Kind…polite…ever-smiling... Those were qualities that shaped her personality. She was the complete opposite of me, but, as they say, opposites attract."

"A lot of women in the business world possess those qualities," Bokushi pointed out. "What made her stand out to you?"

Masaomi hadn't really put much thought into this before. What Bokushi said was true, every woman within the business world, whether they owned corporations or were simply housewives of the businessmen he associated with, always held themselves up with an air of dignity and grace, and Shiori was no different. If that was the case, then what was it? What did he see in Shiori that he didn't see in anyone else?

"I suppose…"

Bokushi looked up at the man, tilting his head in interest at what his father was about to say. When he looked into his eyes, however, he saw that they had narrowed in contemplation.

"I suppose it was because she was not afraid of me." Bokushi's eyebrows furrowed, perplexed at his father's reasoning.

"Afraid?" he parroted.

"Yes. Perhaps that was why I was taken with her." Masaomi nodded to himself, satisfied with his answer, and then continued. "As you know, our family name is well-known in the business world. There isn't a single corporation who doesn't know who we are. Even in international waters, the most prestigious and distinguished of businessmen and women would know who I am. As such, when I introduce myself at any type of event, people are automatically intimidated. And yet…" He paused, sounding puzzled all of a sudden. "She was never intimidated by me. And she treated me like a normal individual, never resorting to using honorifics or bowing anytime I was in her vicinity. She showed her true self to me at all times, her emotions unguarded and her expressions genuine. I have dealt with businessmen and women on a daily basis. Most expressions you see on their faces are, more often than not, ingenuine and dishonest. But every time she smiled, I always knew that she meant it."

Even though Akashi inherited the majority of his looks from his mother, he was more like his father than he could even imagine. Both he and his father had even the same distaste for uncomfortable distance with the people they were acquainted with. They both didn't like it when friends (or in Masaomi's case, colleagues) would act like they were some kind of deity in human form. They both wanted to effectively interact with society without intimidating anyone. Bokushi had known about Akashi (because he was always watching Akashi hold back a cringe in the back of his mind every time someone had called him 'Akashi-sama'), but he never imagined his father to be the same way. This was becoming quite the revelation for the boy. During the conversation, his father's voice had considerably softened, and Bokushi had no intention of ruining the mood. He simply nodded, entranced by his father's memories, and allowed him to carry on.

"There was never any tension between us," he said. "The air around her was pleasant, and it seemed like I always ended up spending most of my time with her at all the events whether I had taken notice or not; and the more time we spent around each other, the more enchanted I became by her. It was only a matter of time before I had proposed."

"Were you successful on the first try?"

"A member of the Akashi family must be well-versed in letters and arms, child," the man quipped. "That includes romance."

Bokushi took that as a yes.

"After we had been married for a year, we had Seijuro. It was a snowy morning, that December. I can still remember the way she looked when she held him for the first time…"

He was so far deep in his thoughts, he didn't even realize how much emotion he was actually showing. Not necessarily in his face, but in the tone of his voice. The way it sounded so nostalgic, so soft and quiet as he gazed up at the blue sky. This was a completely new side to Masaomi that not even Akashi had seen. Bokushi wanted to see more of this side, he wanted to ingrain this moment into his memory banks, so he can look back at it for years to come. He wanted his father to keep going.

"What was she like after Seijuro-nii was born?"

"The same as always," Masaomi told him. "She was excited to have her own child to take care of. Shiori was always watching over Seijuro throughout his childhood. Seijuro had started his education from a very young age, and for as long as I can remember, we had tutors come into the house day in and day out to teach him. Shiori was fine with that, but she always emphasized to me the importance of letting him be a child, in a sense, which is why she gave him that basketball. She would never stop talking about how happy he looked that day."

Bokushi could picture a young Akashi looking up at his mother with a smile as bright as the sun itself, gripping the basketball in his hands as if it was the most valuable thing on the planet. It probably was, and still is to Akashi, the most valuable thing on the planet. The ball is still in his room, Bokushi sees it in the corner every time he pays a visit. The physical manifestation of Akashi's happiest memories. An orange basketball from many years ago.

"Were you happy?" Masaomi huffed out a breath of air, considering the answer to this question.

"Happy is not necessarily the word I would use," Masaomi said slowly. "But if that is what you would like to call it, then yes. In a way, I was. Because Shiori was happy, and Seijuro was happy, I was in turn grateful to be in such a peaceful time with the family that I had built. Those were perhaps the most memorable years of my life. But of course, all good things must come to an end…"

Bokushi watched as his father's relaxed expression suddenly faded, his lips curling downwards into a frown, his golden eyes clouding over with an emotion he couldn't fully comprehend.

"It happened so fast," he murmured quietly. "Her illness, I mean. One day she was here, and then the next…she wasn't. And all that time in the hospital, as I watched her life fade into nothingness, I had never felt more useless. There were many things I would like to have said, what I _should_ have said to her, but I didn't. And those regrets still haunt me to this day."

Akashi Masaomi was a man of many achievements, but this is the first time Bokushi has heard about his regrets. An Akashi never makes mistakes. An Akashi never has regrets…so he's been taught. But now he sees that it was all an illusion. This realization sent a shiver down the boy's spine as he thought about the weight of the statement, and the implications that it had. He swallowed.

 _I wonder what other regrets he has…_

"…What did you want to say to her?"

"Many things." Masaomi sighed and leaned back in his seat. His cup of tea rested near the edge of the table, neglected and long forgotten. "But from all of that, I would have liked to say thank you." Bokushi faltered.

"…Thank you?"

Masaomi nodded. "Yes," he said. "I would have wanted to thank her for the time that she was able to give to me. She was perhaps the only person in this world who understood me and accepted me, despite my opposing personality. She gave me—no— she gave both Seijuro and I a reason to appreciate the little things in life and to enjoy every moment. When she passed, it was a dark time in our household; and I admit, painfully, that things were never the same."

The more Masaomi spoke, the more he came to life with each detailed sentence about their families' past. Bokushi had never seen so much emotion in his father's face before. It wasn't that much, he knew that, but the fact that he was even showing emotion at all spoke volumes to the young boy. Without warning, Masaomi's eyes shifted away from the garden and locked on to Bokushi's. In the few seconds that they stared into each other's eyes, Bokushi felt as if time stopped. Not because of the fact that his father was looking at him, but the _way_ he was looking at him. He sat there, unable to move a muscle, under the scrutinizing gaze of his father. Then, all at once, his eyes softened, the lines on his forehead vanished, and his lips were no longer scowling, now a relaxed thin line across his face. He continued to stare, unblinking.

"You look so much like her…" he murmured. "Just like Seijuro."

Bokushi's eyes widened. His father's voice just now sounded so longing. This was not the voice of the man who was only interested in success. This was not the voice of a man who did not care for his son's mental state. This was not the voice of a man who did not tolerate defeat.

This was the voice of a man who was hurting.

This was the voice of a man who _is_ hurting…

This was the voice of Akashi Masaomi.

Bokushi now realized that Shiori meant way more to his father than just good company. He had hidden it under that stoic mask of his for years, but he was absolutely sure that this man really, truly, did love her. The young redheaded boy felt a lurch of pain in his chest before bowing his head, catching his father off guard.

"I apologize," said Bokushi. "It must be difficult for you to look at us because we look so much like her. I wasn't aware that this was troubling you…"

Why? Why did he feel ashamed? He felt like he couldn't even look his father in the eyes after what he just said. This whole time, he had been making him out to be such a horrible father but didn't even think for a minute how his father felt about his mother's death, what feelings he had been keeping to himself, what feelings he had hidden away. He may have misunderstood his father a bit.

He didn't know what his father was going to say, not after he just up and apologized out of nowhere. He was afraid to even check to see what kind of face his father was making. Until his father finally spoke, that is.

"Do not apologize."

The young boy looked up to see that his father's face was nothing like he imagined. His expression was firm and his voice was stern like he was back to his usual self, but not quite. He was back to having a stare-down with Bokushi, and the young boy felt like he had somehow done something wrong. He blinked.

"I shouldn't?"

"No. After all, there is nothing to apologize for. It is true that both you and Seijuro remind me of Shiori, and every time I look at you, I am reminded of that loss. However, I think I prefer it this way." Bokushi cocked his head to the side, not understanding his father's words.

"I'm sorry…but I don't know what you mean." Masaomi sighed letting his eyes fall shut momentarily.

"Losing Shiori was the biggest setback this family had ever experienced. The hallways in the house felt emptier than ever, the silence quieter, and sitting down to dinner was always a reminder that someone was missing. But…" He opened his eyes again and Bokushi could sense the air shift again. The air was thick and heavy, and he found himself holding his breath.

"When I look into your eyes or Seijuro's, I see the woman that I married as if she had never passed. I realize now that Shiori is not gone. She is alive, and she lives on in the both of you."

To say that Bokushi was frozen in place was an understatement. This was the first time someone had ever seen him in this light. His heterochromatic eyes, the ones that differentiated him from the original Akashi; the ones he used to intimidate, to threaten, and to bring people to their knees…how can that be possible? How can his father see Shiori in those once cold and uncaring eyes?

Bokushi had always regarded himself as something that should have never existed, but he now sees that he serves as a memory himself of those peaceful times in the Akashi household. All this time he was regarded as nothing more than a defense mechanism, a manifestation of Akashi's weakness, but he was much more than that. Within him and within Akashi as well, was a part of Shiori that never died. And there were so many different emotions Bokushi was feeling at the moment knowing that his father could associate him with someone so precious to him. His eyes widened, a flush of red beginning to creep onto his face.

 _If father associates me with someone precious, then does that mean I am also…?_

He took a shaky breath.

"Um…Father…"

Masaomi raised a brow when he was called, looking down at the young boy in front of him.

"What is it, child?"

Bokushi hesitated, feeling his father eyes burning holes into his head, but pushed himself to continue, slowly opening his mouth.

"I…"

Suddenly, the door to the entrance of the garden slid open and the butler walked briskly over to where the two were sat.

"Good day," he greeted. "I apologize for the intrusion but the driver has come to take you to your meeting, Akashi-sama." Masaomi frowned, looking at the time on his watch and raising his eyebrows when he saw the time.

"Ah," he said. "It seems I have overstayed my welcome. I had not been keeping track of time. Tell the driver I will be ready in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir."'

Masaomi began to walk away, leaving Bokushi staring after him from his chair. Halfway to the door, however, he stopped and turned around to the boy, his face even and his voice level.

"I shall be back later," he said. Bokushi, still dumbfounded how quickly he went back to normal, simply nodded, unable to verbally respond. Once Masaomi saw that he understood, he continued to walk over to the door and then vanished inside the house, the butler politely excusing himself and trailing after. Bokushi was left alone in the garden.

He sat there for a few moments, staring blankly into space until his body decided to finally move and he slowly slid himself off the chair. He couldn't even think at the moment. His mind was flooded with so many thoughts and questions that it all just sounded like white noise to him. He had just seen a side to his father that no one had ever seen before, and he had never been more amazed in his entire life.

What did all of this mean? Bokushi was so sure that is father hated his very existence the minute he stepped into the house. But now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. Was there more to his father's personality? Was this his true self? He couldn't say. But as he walked back towards the door himself, he was able to take away one thing as a light blush formed on his cheeks.

 _Maybe he likes me after all…_

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess which loser is up at 3 a.m. again?**

 **Hello! Because my sleep schedule is beyond saving and I'm more productive in the nighttime, here I am. I'm alive but just barely, running on a whole thing of garlic bread, two donuts and a rather large cup of Ribena *sigh* I need a better diet. Anyway it's updating time again so I hope you're ready for another chapter!**

 **To TheSilverHunt3r: Your question is literally answered after the first few paragraphs so just read for about thirty or so seconds and you'll find what you're looking for.**

 **To agirlwithgoodergrammar: Hell yeah there's gonna be an epilogue! I've already got an idea of what I want to be in it, so I hope that once the main story is over, you can tune in to that last little bit!**

 **To Sayounara Watashi: First of all your username is hilarious because of the irony of the situation, also I can't believe my chapter actually made somebody cry that's-kinda fucked up that I'm celebrating someone else's tears but this is pretty exciting! It means I'm doing my job right! I'm glad I made it emotional enough for you.**

 **AS ANOTHER SIDE-NOTE:**

 **May I just ask politely for some people who review to stop breathing down my neck to update? I'm aware that I can take a bit of time with some chapters and that can be frustrating because I'm not updating when you want me to, but please understand that I have my own life and my own schedule. I am not a mindless robot who writes chapters from time to time. Not to mention I literally started _university_ this year, and there will be times where I'm doing coursework. Please keep this in mind if you're sitting there two weeks after my last update wondering what the hell I'm doing. **

**Coursework. The answer will _always_ be coursework.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **Anyway, enough ranting. I've been sitting in this chair for way too many hours to finish this update. Without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

It was a Thursday evening and Bokushi had just been called down for dinner. Coming down the stairs and making his way to his chair in the dining room, he sat down and waited to be served. A few moments after he sat down, his father came into the dining room as well, Bokushi looking up from the table and nodding to the middle-aged man in greeting.

"Good evening, father." His father nodded back.

"Good evening, Bokushi."

Ever since that conversation Bokushi and his father shared in the garden, he found that it became easier to share conversations with the man. Even if they were short, or they weren't as deep and insightful as that one occasion, he still found that his father was actually willing to talk.

Another thing that happened since that conversation is that his father finally started addressing him by name. Bokushi was no longer referred to as 'child' or 'boy'. His father finally began to address him by name, and the young redheaded boy thought that his father was at last beginning to put in effort into, well, whatever this relationship was. Yes, Bokushi and Masaomi were not close by any means, this is the type of relationship Bokushi would have with an acquaintance, not a father. But he thinks that maybe, just maybe, they were taking steps towards that. Baby steps, but steps all the same. A little at a time was better than nothing.

That time they talked in the garden, they, unfortunately, got cut off when Masaomi had to go to a meeting. Bokushi realized that his father was more of an emotional man than he was ever made out to be. To think that every time the man looked at him, he thought of his mother, someone so precious to him, it made him wonder that day.

" _Um…Father…"_

" _What is it, child?"_

" _I…"_

 _I…_

 _I was wondering…_

 _If, maybe…_

 _You felt the same way about me…_

That was what he would have liked to ask. In such a once-in-a-lifetime moment, he would have gotten his answer—he _could_ have gotten his answer, had he just asked even a few seconds earlier instead of hesitating so much. Now his nerves won't let him ask again. And God knows when another opportunity like that afternoon would ever turn up again. He might never know the answer; unless his father has some _other_ tragic backstory about a loved one he would like to share. For now, he'll just stick to their dinner time talks.

Today's topic of conversation at the dinner table was about his father's business. Well, it was more of Bokushi listening to his father complain about several of his underlings and business partners (Bokushi came to realize that one way or another, every conversation always ended up with his father complaining about _someone_ ) and whatever faults he found with their lifestyle. It could be pretty amusing at times, and Bokushi realized that whenever he let his father vent out his endless frustration at whichever unsuspecting victim he wanted, it actually made him easier to approach him afterward. He tended to imagine his father as a ferocious beast at times. On some days, he should be approached with caution and one single slip-up could cost you your life. _But_ , if the beast is appeased, then he becomes docile and more likely to comply with Bokushi's requests. Whenever his father went on tirades like these, Bokushi always let him, because it decreases his father's stress levels; and when his father's stress levels were down, it benefited _everyone_.

Tonight, the conversation took a rather interesting turn. It happened so suddenly, after their previous conversation had ended, and it would be an understatement to say that he was taken off guard.

"Bokushi, tell me about this Miyoko girl that you are acquainted with."

Bokushi nearly inhaled his water.

 _Why? Why does he want to know all of a sudden?_ Bokushi thought to himself. It's not like his father ever cared before about who he associated with, as long as it didn't affect his grades. So why was he asking now? Ever since he came back home his father just kept surprising him one day after another. This was not good for his blood pressure.

"May I ask why it is you want to know about her?" he asked, putting his glass on the table. He observed those mysterious golden eyes of his father flash with contemplation.

"I suppose you could say I was curious."

Bokushi quirked a brow. "Curious…?"

"Indeed." Masaomi folded his arms on the table. "She must be quite the interesting character since you are always willing to give her your time."

Well, he wasn't wrong, the boy mused. Whether it was him or Akashi, anyone person that they deemed a nuisance would not be given the time of day. That was what it was like with any person, actually. Everyone always had at least one person who they would not tolerate in any situation. The only difference was that all members of the Akashi family tended to have inhumanly high standards for the people they surround themselves with. Well, it was much less apparent in the newer generation (because they were friends with people like _Aomine_ for crying out loud), but the same rule still applied. Only the people who held the most sentimental value had the pleasure of being friends with Akashi or Bokushi. Anyone else was a mere stranger in their eyes. The redheaded boy gazed off to the side and nodded.

"Yes," he said carefully. "She is quite the interesting character…" He saw his father nod, but he continued to sit in silence, and so Bokushi took that as a sign that he wanted him to keep going.

"She's very kind-hearted, I suppose…and also very enthusiastic, on many occasions…" Why wasn't his father saying anything? Just having him explain why he enjoyed Miyoko's company was way more awkward than he thought it would be, and Bokushi found himself periodically pausing, hesitant to keep talking, but forcing himself to continue while his father was still listening.

"She is always eager to learn new things; however, she is also eager to teach me things as well. It is a bit endearing in a way…" He really didn't need to mention that last part, and he was starting to regret it, but it's already slipped out of his mouth and he can't backtrack anymore. He hurriedly cleared his throat and tried to steer his answer back.

"Anyway, I enjoy spending time at their house, and it most definitely keeps me occupied. I do frequent their house often, perhaps three maybe four times a week. It's more entertaining than sitting around in the library. Not that the books aren't engaging—but the same pattern can get tiring. Miyoko was very interested in the kinds of books I read, though, but they're probably too complex for her. After all, she only started proper school this year so she's just barely started to learn her first-ever set of kanji. Perhaps I should visit more often to teach her. Although I suppose if I did that it wouldn't be easy on Shimizu-san…" Where was this conversation even going? He had no idea, at some point, this all became incessant rambling. He could just stop talking and find a better way to conclude his reasoning but with his father staring at him like that he honestly had no idea what to do. What was the question again?

Right when he was about to attempt to change the subject altogether, he perked up when he heard the phone ring in the other room. After two rings, he heard a deep, matured voice answer the phone which he recognized as the butler's. There was a short exchange of words before Bokushi heard a brief "I will go and get him, please hold on for a moment" and brisk but quiet footsteps approached the dining area. They weren't going towards his father like Bokushi expected, they were towards him. The butler in front of him bowed politely.

"Young Master," he began. "If you are finished, then there is a phone call for you. Your friend." He was saved!

Bokushi nodded fervently. "I see. I will answer it immediately."

Masaomi watched Bokushi jump off the chair and politely excuse himself from the table (It was supposed to be the other way around, wasn't it? Oh well.) before padding off to the phone and answering it. He turned to the butler.

"Abe-san. Would that be the younger sister of Midorima calling?"

The elderly man turned around. "Yes, Akashi-sama," he answered. "She has informed me that her fever has passed, and so she felt it imperative to put Young Master on the phone."

The butler seemed quite amused, looking at his face and the tone of his voice. It was to be expected, Masaomi knew, for that was how all the staff were around children. Even when Akashi was a child, there were times when they would fawn over his son whenever he did or said something. Masaomi admits, yes, that back in those times he could be amused by his son at random times when he did something that marginally surprised him, but it was only for rare and fleeting moments, and there was never usually anything to fuss over _too_ much. One could only imagine what it would be like if Miyoko actually came over.

If Miyoko came over…

Hmm…

Masaomi excused himself from the table as well.

"I'm sure your fever wasn't _that_ high, Miyoko. Five million degrees is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

Bokushi was still on the phone with his friend, discussing some trivial topics. Miyoko huffed on the other line.

"It was super high!" she told him. "I was sick for four whole days! Do you know how long four days are?"

"Four days long, I'm guessing," he replied drily. "Anyway, I hope you were able to catch up on whatever lessons you missed in school."

"Onii-chan would chew my head off if I didn't. When it comes to school, he nags me even more than okaa-san." Bokushi chuckled when he heard an irritated "Oi" come from Midorima in the background.

"Glad to know he's keeping track of your progress," he replied. "At least tomorrow is Friday, so you can have the whole weekend to relax. Being sick can always be stressful."

"You should come over tomorrow! You can teach me some more basketball!" Bokushi smiled.

"Tomorrow?" he said. "If that is what you would like, then just tell me when I should come over and I will stop by."

In the midst of their conversation, he heard footsteps and turned to see his father coming over to the phone. He blinked. What was he coming over to the phone for? What should he do? Does he keep talking or does he address his father? He doesn't even know at this point. He just kept staring at his father, blocking out the sound of Miyoko's voice so he could pay attention to what his father was going to do. He decided to go for broke and address him.

"Yes, father?" He held a hand over the speaker of the phone. "Did you want me to…" He trailed off when he felt something slip out of his grasp, and he looked down at his hands, only to realize that he wasn't even holding the phone anymore. His eyes widened in surprise, looking up at his father and praying that he wouldn't see what he was desperately hoping against. Lo and behold, his father was holding the phone, and Bokushi was more horrified than ever.

"Midorima Miyoko, I presume? Good evening, this is Bokushi's father."

" _FATHER WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING."_ was what Bokushi would like to have said at this point, but he couldn't and settled for screaming internally while he stood there, tongue-tied, at the concept of his father talking to Miyoko.

His emotions were all over the place at the moment, he could barely identify what he was feeling. What was it? Was it fear? Was it embarrassment? No—this was far beyond embarrassment. This was pure _mortification._

The phone wasn't on speaker, so he couldn't properly make out what his friend was saying on the other line, all he could hear is that Miyoko sounded excited to talk to his father which she _absolutely shouldn't be she has no idea what she's getting herself into and oh my God what is his father even going to say to her—_

"Yes, yes, it is a pleasure. Bokushi has told me a bit about you in fact. I overheard your conversation just now—" ( _"You mean eavesdropped",_ Bokushi wanted to point out) "And I heard that he was planning to pay you a visit tomorrow."

The young redheaded boy froze. What does it matter to him? What he does at Midorima's house and when he goes there shouldn't concern him, so why was he even bringing it up? A feeling of dread crept over him… His father wasn't planning on canceling it, was he? No, that couldn't be possible, there was no reason for him to cancel. But still, Bokushi was suspicious of what he was going to say. If his father dared not let him go tomorrow, he swore he would lock himself in his room for the whole day. He narrowed his eyes as he heard some form of agreement from Miyoko on the other line, completely silent to hear what his father was going to say, expecting something along the lines of 'I'm sorry but Bokushi will not be able to make it' with some generic excuse following after. What he was _not_ expecting, however, were the words that his father had actually said in response.

"Would you like to visit our home instead?"

Bokushi was five hundred percent certain that his brain just short-circuited. Had his father completely lost his mind?!

Now he could clearly hear Miyoko from where he was standing because she was now _shouting_ in glee at the prospect of visiting Bokushi this time around instead of him visiting their house. He inwardly cursed. _Great, she's already excited._

He wasn't going to intervene before, but he most certainly was now. He was staring at his father, the look on his face screaming _'Hang up the phone, now!'_. His father stared back, then turned away with a disinterested expression, going back to the phone call.

"If you so wished, you may even stay for the weekend."

 _NO, NO, NO, THAT'S ENOUGH, FATHER._ Bokushi was now trying to _grab_ the phone from him because Miyoko was voicing her exclamations on the other line even louder than before, and Bokushi was having a sinking feeling that it was too late for him. Unfortunately for this five-year-old boy, he was still three and a half feet tall, so attempting to take the phone off a six-foot-tall man was out of the question. And he _still continued the call._

"Yes, would you please put one of your parents on the phone? I would like to arrange the details with them."

If word reached their parents, then Bokushi wouldn't be able to stop it. He threw away whatever dignity he had left and resorted to jumping to grab the phone, but his father just effortlessly dodged his attempts and began speaking with Midorima's mother.

"Of course. It would not be any trouble at all, Midorima-san. I assure you there is plenty of room for her."

 _God_ how Bokushi wanted to slam his head into the table. Or perhaps he could just keep pinching himself to wake up from this absurd nightmare. Miyoko, here, in his house, under the scrutinizing gaze of his father? The thought of it sent chills down his spine. If people thought Bokushi was intimidating enough, then they would not be ready to meet his father. He would probably assess her for the entire duration of the weekend with those critical eyes of his like he was analyzing a biological specimen of some sort. Miyoko is the last person he wants to go through that.

"I am sure that she is excited. We will be looking forward to seeing her tomorrow."

The redheaded boy whipped his head up to his father to see that, much to his dismay, Midorima's mother had agreed and they had everything set. It was already too late, and he was in the process of ending the call.

"Yes, until tomorrow then. Goodbye." He jolted.

"No, wait—"

He hung up the phone before Bokushi even had a say. As for Bokushi, well, he was looking at the phone as if his life was about to end. He held his head in his hands and groaned in despair.

"Father…" He took a _very_ deep breath and exhaled sharply, glaring up at the man in question. "What have you done?"

"Exactly what it looked like," Masaomi replied without missing a beat. "I was curious to meet this girl you have befriended."

" _Yes—but why bring her_ here? _"_ That question almost left his mouth. _Almost._ But he didn't ask. His mind was in shambles at the moment, just _thinking_ about her staying here for an entire weekend. While two and a half days didn't seem like much to anyone else, it most certainly did when it came to this particular situation. Why did he disapprove of this so much, anyway? It wasn't embarrassment or humiliation or anything. But still he was feeling _something_ and he didn't know what it was. All he could do was nod like a dumb thing, forcing himself to come to terms with this arrangement.

"If…If you say so…"

"Good then."

His father didn't even wait to see if Bokushi had anything else left to say. He began walking back to the dining room, leaving the young redheaded boy to stare at his disappearing figure, still in this trance of his. It was only after a few moments that he finally shook himself out of it.

This was insane. Absolutely insane. His mind could barely function as he had no idea what to do. As soon as his father was out of earshot, Bokushi, out of pure instinct, grabbed the phone one more time and hurriedly dialed a number…

…

Akashi was in his room, in the process of wrapping up some Japanese History homework when his phone began to ring. Looking down at the ringing phone on his desk, he picked it up and eyed the Caller ID. It was his house number. He gets quite a lot of calls from home these days. It was probably Bokushi calling, anyway. He answered it on the third ring and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"I think our father is planning the murder of a five-year-old girl."

Well. That was unexpected.

"As usual your topic starters never fail to surprise me, Bokushi." Normal people would probably be concerned if someone told them that their own father was planning to kill someone, but this was Bokushi he was talking to and Bokushi was a very dramatic person. "What has he done this time?"

"Miyoko is coming over to our house for the weekend."

"…I don't think I understand how this all connects." Akashi wasn't necessarily getting the logic on how a simple playdate can link in with homicide but, well, a lot of people wouldn't. "What does this have to do with father?"

"Seijuro-nii. Father is the one who invited her." The Rakuzan captain furrowed his brows.

"He did?"

"Exactly my point," Bokushi said to him, thankful that someone else shared his surprise. "It came out of nowhere as well. I was talking to Miyoko on the phone and he just took it from my hands and suggested that she come here instead. I don't even know _why._ "

Now, _this_ changed things. He thought that his father simply approved of this arrangement that Bokushi had made. He didn't think he was the one who did it himself. Now he was really curious. Self-control be damned, Akashi just _had_ to know the reason behind this.

"Bokushi," he said to the boy. "Do you think you can get father on the phone?" His younger brother let out a small noise of confusion before hesitantly agreeing.

"I suppose I could… Please wait a moment."

There was a click, signifying that he had put the phone down and Akashi heard small footsteps hurriedly leave the vicinity. Then there were a few distant verbal exchanges, and moments later more footsteps came back, and the phone was picked up again.

"Seijuro-nii, I'm putting this on speaker."

"Alright…? If you want to…" He didn't know why that was necessary, but Bokushi was not about to tell him that he was only putting it on speaker because he didn't want to be left out of the loop (which was something he probably should have done when his father took the phone from him). Never mind. He just shrugged and went along with it. Their father finally spoke on the other line.

"Yes?"

"Good evening, father," Akashi greeted him. "How has your week been?"

"Fine, I suppose. We have just finished dinner."

"I see." How was he to approach this topic? He wasn't quite sure what the deal was with their father's attitude at the moment towards Bokushi, or him, or _anyone_ for that matter. Maybe he should just get to the point. "So, I hear the house is expecting company tomorrow."

"We are indeed," their father answered. "Bokushi's friend, Miyoko, will be coming to stay over."

"Did Bokushi invite her?" He already knew the answer was no, but he wanted to see what his father would say in response. Bokushi noticed this as well and refrained from correcting him, understanding what Akashi was trying to do.

"I did, in fact, invite her over," their father said. "I had arranged everything with her parents."

Well, Akashi figured he'd say as much, but he wasn't really expecting him to be that honest with his answer. Although in all fairness, he didn't even know what he _was_ expecting.

"May I ask what brought up the suggestion?"

Bokushi unknowingly on the other line, was looking expectantly up at the middle-aged man, anticipating his answer with bated breath.

"I admittedly wanted to see what she was like," their father explained. "And it would make perfect sense for her to come here. Shimizu-san has had to do many back-and-forths to take Bokushi to and from their house as well, so by doing this he would not need to drive anywhere."

Well, when he put it like _that,_ it made it very hard for Akashi to side with Bokushi; because if there was one thing he knew about their father, he was almost never wrong. The red-haired teenager felt his breath hitch, audibly wavering because he agreed with their father's reasoning but remembered that he was supposed to be backing Bokushi up. Yet somehow could not decide what to do.

"Uh-huh…" With just that one utterance he probably dropped a level in formality, but that was honestly the best response he could come up with at the moment. Bokushi must have recognized the indecisiveness in his response and decided to speak up as well.

"Seijuro-nii."

Akashi recognized his tone. It was the tone that he sometimes used to slacking teammates during basketball practice. As in the tone of voice he used when he was about to tell someone to get their act together. He was starting to think that Bokushi was becoming agitated. Well, unfortunately, Akashi would have to become the parental figure this time around. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and resigned to his fate. _Forgive me this once, Bokushi._

"I think it might be a nice idea, actually," Akashi finally says after several seconds of contemplation ( _Several seconds too many,_ he thinks to himself). "You do go to her house often, Bokushi. It would only be common courtesy to invite her to yours." Bokushi seemed scandalized by the comment.

"I know what common courtesy is," he shoots back. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Akashi asked him. "Are you embarrassed to have her over?"

" _No,_ " Bokushi grinds out because he was an Akashi and embarrassment wasn't in their spectrum of emotions, or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself. "I'm not embarrassed to invite her over."

"Then what might you be feeling?"

" _I don't know"_ Bokushi wanted to respond but decided against it. Perhaps this conversation would have gone differently, had their father not been in the room because at the moment Bokushi didn't know what to say. For starters, he wasn't going to start talking about what he 'might be feeling' in front of their father; if he was going to feel embarrassed over anything tonight, _that_ would be it. And even if he wanted to, again, he didn't know. He was still trying to get accustomed to _feeling_ emotions, so sorting them out was completely out of the question. Because of this, he was left floundering for words.

"I…it's… _ugh._ " This was _so_ unfair…

 _Ah. I flustered him._ Akashi realized he probably shouldn't have asked that as he continued to listen to Bokushi struggle to produce a coherent sentence.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer," he managed to add, effectively silencing his younger brother. "I do hope it goes well for you, though, Bokushi. I'll call tomorrow to check up on things. Or Skype, perhaps—"

"Yes." Bokushi could have sounded a little less desperate, but whatever. "We could Skype."

"If that is what you would like, then I will allow him to borrow my laptop," Masaomi offered. "You will have to tell me ahead of time when you plan on using it, however."

"Thank you, father."

"Well, I should be going now, I still have a few things left to do. I'll be available to talk around the evening, Bokushi."

"Okay." Was Bokushi's voice suddenly lighter? Maybe that was Akashi's imagination. "I will talk to you tomorrow…and you can say hi to Miyoko."

Ah. Right. That was still a thing. And it was still happening. Well, one more person to chat with over Skype seemed nice.

"Of course," Akashi said. "I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight, father. Goodnight, Bokushi."

"Goodnight, Seijuro-nii."

"Yes. Goodnight."

The call ended and Akashi locked his phone before putting it down. As he began to start organizing his things and move onto his next assignment, he realized that this was actually the first conversation with his father that he didn't actually hate. He considered this for a moment, and then slowly but surely, a small grin slipped onto his face.

 _Interesting…_

~O~

Bokushi lay in his bed after bathing and slipping into his pajamas, staring at the ceiling above him once he had turned off his lights. He honestly couldn't believe that Miyoko was going to actually come to their house tomorrow.

He still had mixed feelings about that, and he didn't quite know what to do. And Akashi (that traitor) had still sided with their father in the end. He turned over on his side and stared at Yuki, who was sitting there complacently, watching his owner with those black beaded eyes. Bokushi absentmindedly patted the stuffed horse once on its head before sighing, thinking back to the phone conversation some hours ago.

" _You do go to her house often, Bokushi. It would only be common courtesy to invite her to yours."_

" _I know what common courtesy is. It's just…"_

 _It's just that father is acting weird and I don't know whether or not I will be able to deal with that._ His father must be in some sort of weird transitioning phase that he isn't completely aware of; half of what he used to be and the other half—well—Bokushi could only imagine. He wished that it didn't feel so _awkward_ , though. He wasn't used to his father talking to him so much, or being more lenient, or humoring his requests, or doing things like voluntarily suggesting that Bokushi invites his friends over and then proceeding to arrange the details _himself._ Although it's not like he wanted his father to go back to how he was before. By all means, that part of him could stay in the past where it belonged. But seeing the way he interacts with both of them now…it just feels weird. The boy sighed and decided to drop the matter, letting his eyes fall shut to let sleep overtake him.

 _Well, I guess I'll have to get used to weird._

* * *

 **What is going to become of the fated play-date? Well you're just gonna have to stay tuned, aren't you? I'm going to bed now and hopefully this should leave your curiosity piqued until Chapter 17. But be ready; fluffiness is sure to ensue! So until my next update, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

 **It's been a little while. I thank you all for waiting for me to update! Apologies, chapter is a little short but I wanted to cut it up a bit and continue where I left off in the next chapter.**

 **To agirlwithgoodergrammar: Actually, the answer to how Bokushi actually came along will be revealed sooner than you think. Do stay tuned for the next few chapters!**

 **Anyway on to the actual chapter, that was all I wanted to say. So without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Morning came faster than Bokushi would have like it to. As he slowly woke up, he heaved a sigh and rolled over on his side, looking at the clock on his bedside. It was 9:13, later than he usually woke up, perhaps because of how many hours he had spent the night before freaking out (well, as much as someone like Bokushi could freak out, anyway) before his body couldn't take it anymore and shut down. Rolling out of bed and going to the bathroom, he stood in front of the sink and turned on the faucet, blocking the drain and watching the water collect in the basin. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Lucky for him, he didn't look as stressed out as he actually was, which was good, because he was trying to mask how badly this current situation had messed him up. He switched off the faucet and scooped the cold water into his hands before splashing it on his face.

Even though he had a several hours after dinner last night to think about it, and then another eight hours to sleep it off, he was still in denial that Miyoko would be staying at his house this weekend. Yes, yes, he knows that someone staying over was _not_ that big of a deal, and if it was, it shouldn't be. It was just that for as long as he's been around he had kept his life with friends and his life with his family two completely different things. Not even his teammates have been to his house, both former and current. Well, part of that was due to paranoia that they might do something disastrous and his father would lose his mind, but the other was simply because he just preferred not to. He would rather keep everything separate.

This particular arrangement, however, was a different story altogether. First of all, it was weird because it was his father, not him, who invited Miyoko. The next thing is that she was staying for more than a few hours, she was staying for a few days. The third is that when his father was giving his reasoning as to why he was doing this when he had called Akashi last night, Bokushi had the feeling that his father still has some ulterior motive, some reasoning that he hasn't told him yet. And that irked the redheaded boy to no end. Why was it? Why was he so frustrated about that? His hands paused mid-way between the sink and his face as he finally came up with the answer.

It was because he didn't know.

Bokushi used to be able to know everything. He could look at the information on any given individual, narrow down the results and predict the outcome; that's what he was known for. But his father… His father was a complete anomaly. It didn't matter how much information Bokushi had on that man, he was an ever-changing variable. How ironic that the person he knows least about is his own father.

Because of that, Bokushi gets frustrated when he tries to figure out what his father might be thinking and fails. His father is too complex for a person to understand. The only one who ever managed to crack the code was his mother.

Perhaps this was why he had such an uneasy feeling about Miyoko coming over today. He didn't know what his father was going to do, and so that caused an uneasy feeling of dread. Bokushi has never had this many instances where he hasn't known something before, and he wasn't sure if he was okay with that yet. At the moment, he didn't know, and he _hated_ not knowing.

He splashed water on his face three more times for good measure. _Just shake it off,_ he told himself. _This visit is about Miyoko, not father._ He nodded to himself in assurance before picking up a small towel and drying his face. Surely if he focused on just Miyoko, he would be fine.

…Right?

~O~

"Are you excited for your friend to visit, Young Master?"

Once Bokushi was dressed and ready, all that was left for him to do was wait. Apparently, from what his father had told him the night before, Miyoko was to come at four, so he was to wait until then for her arrival. He was in the library for most of the morning, trying to read something to take his mind off things, but the longer he continued to read the book he was on, the more uninteresting he became. It wasn't because of the plot, because if the book was that bad then it wouldn't be sitting in the library in his house, but for some reason, he just wasn't in the mood to read. This was strange because he was always in the mood to read, but his mind just wasn't focused enough for it. It got to a point where he was skimming the words on the pages, but nothing was actually going into his head. He had sighed and closed the book, standing up from the chair to put it back where he found it and walking out of the library to find something else to do.

After a few hours of trial and error doing various activities to keep him occupied, he ended up wandering the house. Wandering the house by himself seemed to be another thing he did more often. He didn't really have a need to do it, but sometimes he got so bored that he had to do something. He was usually never bored since before this whole ordeal of becoming his own person, he at least had lessons or extracurricular activities to keep him busy, but now his schedule had been freed up completely, it was practically nonexistent these days. It's not like he liked having his day piled up with endless classes and other things to do on the side, but he did prefer having a schedule to follow. Now that he didn't have a schedule anymore, he felt purposeless, just wandering through life. Sure, it was probably way less dramatic than he made it out to be, but the same feeling still applied. So when it was half-past three in the afternoon and Bokushi flopped onto the couch in the living room, he just let himself be useless for just a little while as he waited for four o'clock, staring at the small antique clock on the mantelpiece. But, as time progressed, his nerves began to work up again, because for some reason his subconscious refused to get over the fact this was going to be too awkward for words, and Bokushi became more restless. The maids, who were making sure that the living room was clean five minutes to the hour, spotted Bokushi and sat down with him to pass the remaining time that was left. The young boy glanced off to the side, putting his hands in his lap.

"I suppose…" he trailed off, not even sure what to answer anymore. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to ignore how close it was to four o'clock. The two maids exchanged looks with each other, both looking at Bokushi with sympathetic smiles.

"Young Master, I'm sure everything will be fine," the younger maid told him. "There is no need to be nervous for anything." Bokushi took in her words and grimaced.

 _You naïve staff members,_ he thought solemnly. _I'm nervous for Miyoko's sake, not mine._

He didn't care what Miyoko thought of his house, he didn't care if after this she would like to come back or not, he just cared what his father was planning to say to her, the types of questions he would ask, and et cetera.

He had been theorizing all day and still, he came up with nothing. Even when he had lunch with his father earlier in the afternoon, he couldn't make out anything from the faces his father was making, because he was always wearing that impossibly neutral expression. He just hoped that his father wouldn't do anything, what, stupid? That wasn't the right word. Nothing his father ever did was stupid. Embarrassing perhaps? No, that wasn't quite right either. What was that word that he heard being used from time to time? Like in those instances where Mibuchi, despite his elegant nature would accidentally trip in the hallway, or when Hayama made an exceptionally bad joke…

Ah yes. Cringey.

The thought of his father trying to be amiable to a five-year-old little girl, behaving the way other adults behave around small children, fawning over them and such, it made Bokushi _cringe._ Just thinking about it at times could make him tremble all over, enough for someone to mistake him for having an epileptic fit. He knew his father would never behave like _that_ , but Bokushi still felt like he was going to show some type of weird behavior. He wondered how correct his intuitions would be.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Bokushi's eyes widened as he perked up to the sound like a vigilant animal. _Oh God, she's already here.  
_

Wanting to make sure that his face was the first Miyoko would see when the door is opened, Bokushi had already slid off the couch and ran out of the living room before the maids could react, adamant on answering the door himself. He didn't know why he wanted it that way, but he put that aside when he stopped in front of the door and unlocked it, twisting the door handle and pulling it towards him. As soon as the door opened, a pair of arms had already circled around his neck and a body crashed into him full force, making him stagger back a few steps. His vision was completely blocked by green, and it took his a few seconds to register the fact that this was actually Miyoko who had just virtually tackled him. The young girl giggled happily.

"Hi, Bokushi-kun!" she greeted, releasing him from her grip. "It's been so long since I last saw you!" Bokushi quirked a brow.

"You mean five days?" He chuckled at her excitement. "It's nice to see you. And it seems that you've brought a plus one." His eyes swiveled up to the tall bespectacled teenager behind Miyoko carrying her overnight bag in one hand and a red rosary (his lucky item) in the other. "Hello, Shintarou. I was not aware that you wanted to sleep over as well. Did you miss me that much?"

"Very funny," Midorima huffed, folding his arms. "I am simply here to drop Miyoko off, nanodayo. I am surprised your father suggested she stay over." Bokushi paused, looking left and right to make sure he was out of earshot before leaning a bit closer.

"Believe me, I know," he responded in a hushed tone because _finally_ , someone was on the same page as him with this whole ordeal. "Everyone else seems to find nothing wrong with this arrangement except me. Even Seijuro-nii sided with my father. It felt like I was talking to a brick wall."

Bokushi was silenced when they heard a distinctive set of footsteps approach the door. By the time they had reached the area they were standing, Masaomi's figure was standing over Bokushi, eyeing the two siblings standing at the doorway.

"It seems our guest has arrived," he said, his deep voice smooth as always. "I am Akashi Masaomi. I welcome you to our home, Miyoko. And Midorima Shintarou, it has been a while since I have last seen you."

Midorima immediately tensed (because that was _everyone's_ involuntary reaction when they see Akashi's father) but he bowed politely all the same.

"It has truly been a while, Akashi-san. I thank you for allowing my younger sister to stay for the weekend." He nudged Miyoko lightly and she perked up, remembering her manners.

"Um, thank you for having me, Akashi-san," she said to the man, her speech equally as polite, imitating her brother and bowing. Masaomi gave a low hum of approval as he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Of course."

The first and last time Midorima had seen their father was at their graduation ceremony at Teiko. He had approached his family with Akashi (who he realized was really Bokushi at the time but _details_ ) following behind as both their parents exchanged names and details and discussed many occupational topics. When Midorima had to introduce himself the first time to his father, he felt an enormous sense of pressure when he looked Masaomi in the eyes that day. While neither Akashi nor Bokushi looked that much like their father, the one thing they most definitely inherited from that man was the innate ability of intimidation. Yeah, sure, he could sometimes feel tense around Akashi or Bokushi, but their father was on a whole different level. Even now, being in the vicinity of their father and greeting him like this still made the green-haired Shooting Guard feel like he couldn't breathe. During his first encounter with their father, Bokushi had felt the need to point out with traces of amusement in his voice that when he was speaking to his father, he left out his trademark sentence ending. If he could fear for his life that much just from exchanging a simple hello, he could only imagine what was waiting inside the house for Miyoko. The more Midorima thought about Miyoko staying in the Akashi household for the whole weekend, the more he saw it as a lamb being lead to a slaughterhouse, to which he immediately took the time to silence his thoughts because Jesus Christ this was his _sister_ he was using in this comparison and she was _not_ going to be slaughtered. Well, at least he hoped she wasn't.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Miyoko says suddenly, pulling herself up from her formal bow and unzipping the overnight bag Midorima was holding before taking out a mahogany brown box. "Please accept this, Akashi-san." For the most part, Masaomi seemed unfazed, bending down to retrieve the box from the girl's extended arms before carefully turning the elegantly designed package in his hands, taking note of the golden characters that spelled out the name of a high-end sweets shop in the downtown area.

"It's _ichigo daifuku,_ " she clarifies, because she seemed excited to tell him what is was. "I picked it myself." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"She was adamant in bringing something." He seemed hesitant to answer as if he wasn't sure whether their father even wanted to hear his answer, but he took it all in stride and simply nodded in understanding.

"Is that so?" Masaomi said. "I thank you for the gift." Miyoko smiled.

"You're welcome!"

Bokushi looked between his father and Miyoko as they exchanged words. It was weird, seeing him mellow like this. This type of behavior is what he'd expect his father to put on for potential business partners. The fake smiles and honey-laced words were merely tools that people in the business world such as his father use to their advantage to make others follow him. They would seem nice and friendly when you first encounter them, but behind closed doors, they could be the coldest person in the world. Bokushi, in a sense, used to be like that, but now that part of him has been almost completely dulled. But for someone like his father to be like this towards a child, it felt so uncomfortable and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps because this one time, he probably wasn't faking it.

Masaomi finally stepped aside and gestured into the house.

"You should both come in," he said. "It would be discourteous of me to let you stand outside for so long." Midorima suddenly twitches, not enough for anyone to really notice, but Bokushi most definitely saw it.

"Ah, I was only here to drop Miyoko off," he says quickly. "I couldn't possibly intrude."

When one is offered something, it was common courtesy to politely refuse the first time, but Bokushi was beginning to think that Midorima was refusing because he didn't actually want to come in. He wouldn't blame him, his father could be quite intimidating at times, even if it was unintentional. He watched as his father continued to look over at Midorima, his face unchanged as he insisted once more.

"Do come in, Midorima-kun," he said to him. "For the trouble of bringing your younger sister here, it would only be fair to offer you tea."

"Yeah, come inside the house, onii-chan!" Miyoko chimed, grabbing a hold of his hand and trying to pull him towards the entrance. "You could talk with Akashi-san!" Now Midorima had more visibly twitched at the notion of having a conversation with Bokushi's father, and Bokushi was beginning to think that psychologists everywhere should start adding 'Akashi Masaomi' to the official list of phobias.

"W-Well…" Midorima took his glasses off and began to clean them with a cloth that he took out of his pocket. If Bokushi still knew Midorima's quirks like he used to, then his glasses didn't really need to be cleaned. He was cleaning them to buy time; and with that time, he would weigh out the options in his head. Slowly… Carefully… Then, he put the cloth back in his pocket and slid the glasses back on his face before answering.

"I suppose…" Midorima paused, trying to make sure he could convey his thoughts properly before continuing. "I have a bit of time before I should be home. Thank you, I will accept your invitation." He bowed his head towards the older gentleman, looking up at him afterward to ensure he had said the correct thing. Masaomi was smiling, but not in a kind-hearted way, necessarily, but it was one of those smiles that one would make when a certain event would turn out exactly how they predicted. Midorima has seen that smile many times before when Akashi or Bokushi would beat him in a game of shogi and sit there with that smile on their face that said: 'I knew it would turn out this way'.

 _How infuriating…_

"Excellent," said Masaomi. "Bokushi, please go and take Miyoko's things up to your room. Midorima-kun, if you would please come in, we can go to the living room and talk." Midorima took in a sharp inhale and nodded once.

"Of course, Akashi-san."

As Masaomi began to turn around and go back into the house, Bokushi went over to Midorima and reached his hand out, taking Miyoko's bag from him but patted the Shooting Guard on the arm as if to give his sympathies.

"It's fine, Shintarou, he won't bite," he said. "Also, stop holding that rosary so tightly as if it's going to help you. You're not even Catholic."

"Don't be ridiculous, nanodayo. When faced with a situation like this, I'll seek help from whatever god is out there," he muttered under his breath. "Anyway, you better hurry taking her things upstairs. I refuse to be left alone here, nanodayo."

"I make no promises. Enjoy your tea, Shintarou." Bokushi walked ahead, joining Miyoko who had already started going up the stairs, leaving Midorima to reluctantly follow his father as a maid finally shut the front door.

* * *

 **Alright and done! I'm gonna get straight into it. So until my next update, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**WOW HELLO.**

 **Hi guys! I am _so_ sorry for being out for like, 3 and a half months but I just really needed to take a break from all my stories and enjoy the first half of my summer without stress. But I guess I'll update you on what I've done since March.**

 **Number 1: I finished classes end of March and turned in my last assignment on the 4th of May. Since then I've been out of class and I don't go back to uni until late September. Basically l'll be out for half the year. I flew back to the US on June 11th and have been with my family at home.**

 **Number 2: Since June actually, we've had SO many guests come in and out of the house from friends to relatives who've all stayed for a minimum of a week so we've gone to many places, done a lot of things and had to clean up a lot too. The last guest that was here left two weeks ago so up until that point our house was occupied.**

 **Number 3: We've been going out many times to all these different parties so it wasn't just us at home, not to mention we hosted quite a few events ourselves. It's been a lot of work but it was fun and we have a shit ton of extra drinks and food left that I'm gonna get around to eventually.**

 **Number 4: I actually started self teaching myself Japanese last month and it's easier than I thought it would be. I can already read stuff in hiragana and write a few things too. Anyone who wants to learn Japanese and is curious as to how I'm learning, PM me anytime and I'll send you my resources.**

 **Number 5: We travelled! Actually I'm typing this in my hotel room in Dubai. We got in yesterday and I slept for 10 hours after eating and showering so I've actually been up all night. It's 6:22 a.m. and I haven't slept. I don't think I'm gonna sleep until tonight. But yeah my dad wouldn't let me bring my laptop for safety reasons so I've had to finish and edit this chapter on my iPad, so it's a pain in the ass but sometimes in life you gotta hustle, and so hustle I will.**

 **A final thing I want to say is thank you for the response to my last chapter while I was out! It's been really hard to get back into writing after so long so thank you for all the readers who have patiently waited for my update. I hope I won't be out for too long this time! Anyway, onto the main event, here's what you've been waiting for. So, without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Wow Bokushi-kun, your house is so huge!"

Once the door had been closed and Midorima and Miyoko had been let inside, the green-haired little girl had already began running around excitedly, looking every which way to inspect the large property as her brother begrudgingly went along with Masaomi to the living room. Bokushi was a little bit further behind her, holding her overnight bag as he watched her from a distance. He sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Is my house really that amazing to you?" he said. She whipped around to face him with a wide smile on her face.

"Are you kidding?" she said. "It's awesome! I've never seen a house this big before. What's over here?" Without even waiting for an answer, she was already darting off in the direction of the dining room, turning the corner so suddenly that she almost ran into the butler that happened to be walking out. Bokushi blinked in surprise, rushing over when he saw Miyoko stumble back a bit. The butler, who was also stunned, immediately dipped his head down in apology.

"Terribly sorry," he said. "I must have not been looking where I was going. Are you all right?" Miyoko nodded.

"I'm okay," she said. Bokushi, who managed to catch up to them, turned to Miyoko with an exasperated look.

"Please try not to run so fast, Miyoko," he said. "You might get hurt."

"Okay~." Bokushi now turned to look up at the butler.

"You are all right as well, aren't you? Neither of you ran into each other?" The butler bowed to him.

"I can assure you that the both of us are unharmed, Young Master. Speaking of which…" The butler turned his attention back to the little girl staring up at him, a kind smile on his face. "May I have the honor of being introduced to your friend here?"

Miyoko, realizing that she should introduce herself, waves to the elderly man with her own smile.

"Hi! I'm Miyoko and I'm five years old. Thank you for having me."

"It is my utmost pleasure to be taking care of you this weekend," said the butler. "I look forward to knowing more about you."

"What's your name?" The man blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Your name," Miyoko repeated. "What's your name?" The butler seemed surprised at her question. But his composure soon returned, answering her question with no hesitation.

"Junichi. Abe Junichi. But Abe-san is fine, Young Madame." Miyoko smiled and offered her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Abe-san!"

As Miyoko outstretched her hand to the man, Bokushi stood and watched without saying a word. Normally, working as house staff for people such as his father meant that the staff weren't as acknowledged as they should be. In wealthy families, the help is often seen as nothing more than that. Just employed servants who are there to fulfill their duties to whoever they are working for. In hindsight, people can treat servants however they want, to a certain extent. There was never _really_ a need to say thank you when they serve you at dinner, or when they clean your room, or when they drive you to your destination, simply because that's what they were hired to do in the first place. So, when it came to entering someone else's home, it was very rare for anyone to ask for the name of any staff member and then proceed to greet them as normal. For the type of people Akashi and Bokushi have lived around, it was completely unheard of. But the funny thing about children is that they tend to disregard that rule. That was probably why the butler looked so surprised at having been asked to introduce himself. It was so different to the way he was used to being treated that it took him off guard. But Bokushi could see the smile on his face, a little bit brighter and warmer than before as he took her offered hand and shook it gently.

"It is nice to meet you as well."

…

The tick-tock of the clock sitting on the mantelpiece was the only thing keeping Midorima sane as he sat on one side of the sofa in the living room. A maid had come in a few moments ago and served him freshly brewed tea, and while Midorima had taken a small sip and deemed it the best damn tea he's ever had in his sixteen years of his life, he didn't think he had the stomach to finish it. Not when Akashi Masaomi in the flesh was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, staring so intently into Midorima's eyes that the green-haired teenager swore he was trying to read his mind. He took a deep breath, because if he needed anything at that moment it was oxygen (and perhaps a distraction so he could leg it to the front door), taking in the aroma of his tea. He felt slightly calmer and decided to speak first.

"I must thank you again for allowing my younger sister to stay here, Akashi-san."

"It was no trouble at all," Masaomi replied. "Any member of the Midorima family is welcome here."

 _Like I'd want to come back here,_ Midorima thought to himself. He felt like a gazelle standing in front of a hungry lion.

"I am honored that we are welcome in your household," he says carefully, making sure every word that comes out of his mouth is calculated and perfectly constructed. "I hope that Miyoko will not disturb you in any way. She can sometimes get excitable and I understand that you work most of the week." The middle-aged man raises a hand to dismiss his statement.

"No need for your concern, Midorima-kun," he replied. "My schedule has been relatively freed up this weekend, so there is little opportunity to 'disturb', as you call it."

"Of course." Midorima distracts himself by taking another sip of tea as he reflects on Masaomi's words for a bit. It's usually rare that Akashi's father has free time, from what the former Teiko captain has told him. It was rather coincidental that the one weekend he happens to be free is the weekend that Miyoko would be staying in the Akashi household. He frowned.

 _Did he perhaps do that on purpose…?_

"So Midorima-kun…"

Forest-green eyes shot back up to the intimidating figure sitting opposite him. Masaomi now had his legs elegantly crossed, leaning back on his elbow that was on the armrest of the sofa.

"Do tell me more about yourself. What are you currently doing with yourself these days?"

Midorima expected at least this much from Masaomi if he was to be questioned. At least he could answer in a straightforward manner.

"As the school year is ending, I am working towards preparing for the upcoming term in the new school year." The response was quick and automatic. Midorima can't count how many times he has used this response whenever an adult has asked him about his future. Masaomi nodded slowly.

"I see," he said. "And I presume you are preparing for upcoming basketball tournaments as well."

"Yes," said Midorima. He adjusted his glasses. "Our team may have not been victorious in the Winter Cup, but we will not lose a second time."

"Which school do you play for, Midorima-kun?"

"Shuutoku High School," Midorima answered. "Our team had placed third in the Winter Cup."

"Ah, right below Rakuzan," Masaomi had muttered more to himself than Midorima. "Interesting… Remind me of the name of the team that had placed first."

"Seirin High School. Their team strategies had surprised everyone this year."

"Is there anyone on this team that had played for Teiko?" Midorima paused, the cup of tea he was holding making it only halfway up to his lips before deciding to put it down altogether.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he said. "He was our Phantom Sixth Man back in middle school."

"Kuroko Tetsuya…" Masaomi had heard that name before. Several weeks back, to be precise. "The one who had a birthday recently, no?" Midorima narrowed his eyes slightly. Why would he bother asking such a question? And how did he know about that in the first place?

"Yes, he did," said Midorima, attempting to mask the confusion in his voice but not quite succeeding. "Our former manager had arranged a streetball match and asked everyone to join."

"Ah yes, I remember Seijuro asking permission to attend the celebration," Masaomi recounted. "You Teiko members keep in contact, then."

"…Yes, we do." Midorima still was not able to predict where exactly this conversation was going. Either way it was inevitable, but it would be nice to know the reason Akashi's father was suddenly grilling him about his personal life—their personal life. What did Midorima, or Kuroko, or Momoi, or anyone from Teiko, matter to this man? What they do shouldn't really concern him, yet here he is asking strange questions. Nevertheless, Masaomi nodded at his answer, unaware (or that's what he'd like to think, since Akashi's father seems to be aware of everything) of Midorima's bewilderment.

"Interesting…" The man rested his chin on his hand, eyeing Midorima from those strange golden eyes of his. "You must be keeping touch with Bokushi as well, since he visits your house more frequently than ever."

Midorima spotted the boy in question out of the corner of his eye, trailing after Miyoko as she skipped over to the staircase. His eyes then flickered back to Masaomi, who was waiting for an answer.

"Of course," he said. "Even before he became his own person, we were in the same class, and we spent time together playing basketball, so it would only be natural that we continue the nature of our relationship."

"Which would be?"

Midorima paused for a moment, thinking about what the question was implying. The only people he actually spent time with these days were everyone from Teiko, his current teammates, and anyone in between, like Kagami, or any other person's teammates. However, Akashi was still the one person he got along the most with, the only one he'd play shogi with, or the only one he'd have intellectual conversations with. But he never really considered what Akashi even was to him. Looking back, Midorima didn't think he even addressed that. Back then, despite how much time they spent in each other's company, he was still a classmate; but Midorima sees that it was probably something more significant than that.

The word he should probably use to describe their relationship is embarrassing in itself to say for Midorima, he's never called anyone by that, nor does he really want to. But he cannot deny the fact that Akashi was really not just a mere classmate to him by this point, especially after he wanted to bring him back to his original self so badly in the Winter Cup. Midorima pursed his lips together and glanced off to the side.

"We are…friends, I suppose," he answered. "And Miyoko seems to be rather fascinated with him as well."

"So it seems," said Masaomi. "How exactly did she become acquainted with him?"

"Well, I was originally taking her to the park, and I happened to run into Akashi and Bokushi there, along with Kuroko. When Bokushi introduced himself to Miyoko, she began to take interest. After that, I had agreed that Miyoko could invite him to our house whenever she wanted."

"Mm." Masaomi took a moment to take a reflective sip of his tea. "They seem to have an interesting dynamic, your sister and Bokushi."

"It is strange, but they somehow complement each other. At the very least, Bokushi is interacting with a friend while Akashi is in Kyoto. Before this, Akashi was wondering how Bokushi would spend his time, as all of us are in school and you…" At that last word, Midorima abruptly stopped himself before he could finish the sentence, suddenly overcome with what seemed to be minor panic, making Masaomi raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

 _I cannot believe this,_ Midorima thought to himself. _I cannot believe I almost finished that sentence, nanodayo._

It was one thing to point out that Bokushi was bored at home, but it was another thing to then drag Akashi's father into the equation. Midorima was seriously glad he caught himself before it was too late.

 _"Before this, Akashi was wondering how Bokushi would spend his time, as all of us are in school and you…"_

 _And you don't seem to have the time to spend with him._

While he didn't really concern himself _that_ much with Akashi's family life, there was something about Akashi's father that stirred up a bit of irritation inside him. Perhaps because he knew that he was solely responsible for Akashi turning out the way he did. Just knowing that made him annoyed, especially since his father didn't seem to care back in middle school, or at least, that was the impression he got from Masaomi when he met him for the first time back at the Teiko graduation ceremony.

Although now, from what Bokushi has been telling him anyway, Masaomi seems to be changing in that aspect, but he was not about to go and tell the man that he's not doing his job as a father correctly; most certainly not in his _own house._ The green-haired teenager shook his head vigorously.

"Nothing, Akashi-san." The man's other eyebrow shot up as well as he stared at Midorima with a quizzical expression.

"Is that so?"

 _You know it's not,_ thought Midorima. It's Akashi Masaomi he's talking to, of course the man knew that something was up. But that did not change the fact that he was not going to finish that sentence.

"Yes, sir." Masaomi stared at him for a bit longer after hearing his answer, but then dismissed the topic with an elegant flick of his hand.

"If you say so. I assume what you were about to say must not be that urgent. Anyway…" He uncrossed his legs and then crossed them again with his other leg, intertwining his fingers in his lap and locking eyes with Midorima once more, making the boy twitch at the discomfort he was feeling.

"Where were we?" Midorima shuddered.

 _This is going to be a long conversation…_

…

Bokushi followed behind Miyoko as she climbed up the stairs watching her run up in excitement, the little girl giggling all the way.

"C'mon, Bokushi-kun, hurry up! I wanna see upstairs!" The boy sighed in exasperation.

"Really, are you that excited to see what's upstairs?" he inquired. Miyoko reached the top of the staircase before looking down at him and flashing a smile.

"Of course I am!" she said. "It's amazing! Just like a castle."

"Well, I hardly…" Instead of finishing, Bokushi simply just left it at that. She's five years old, of course a child would be in awe of such a house. Their house isn't exactly any old apartment flat. It's an actual mansion. Even adults are taken aback walking into this house at times. Bokushi nodded slowly.

"Yes, I suppose it is like a castle," he replied. "If you would like to see it in that way. Now, follow me so I can put your bag in my room." When Bokushi had also reached the top of the stairs, he walked in the direction of the East Wing, turning back to beckon Miyoko to follow him.

"Come, it's this way."

Miyoko nodded and caught up to him before continuing to walk ahead, wanting to explore the hallway they were walking through. Every little thing amazed her about Bokushi's house. From the vase sitting on the table to the pictures hanging from the wall, there was nothing that the girl didn't stop and stare at. Bokushi just ended up watching her, somewhat taken aback that a child could be so interested in the hallway of his house.

"Wow, your house really is like a castle," Miyoko said in awe. "It's so fancy."

"Well, if that's how you feel. Anyway, my room is this way. Follow me."

The girl nodded and followed behind Bokushi as he took him to a dark wooden door with a golden colored doorknob. When he twisted it, he pushed the door open, allowing Miyoko to go first to see the inside of the bedroom. If she was impressed from the hallway, words could not describe how shocked she was from seeing what was in Bokushi's room. Her mouth flew open when she looked around at the large bedroom.

"Bokushi-kun, your room is so cool!" she said. "It's way bigger than mine. My parents have a bed like yours at home."

"Is that so?" As much as Bokushi disliked having his house compared with other people's houses as if they were trying to guilt trip him for being born into a wealthy family, children are brutally honest and will say whatever comes to mind. Miyoko was not wrong when she said that his house was bigger, so he wasn't going to correct her. For now, he'll just let her run around, which was what she was doing as she had already climbed on his bed and was standing on it as if she had just climbed to the summit of Mount Fuji. Well, at least she had taken off her shoes first.

"Wow! Look how high I am off the ground!" she called to him. "Is this really your bed?"

"Yes, it is," said Bokushi. "You seem to enjoy it."

"Yes, I enjoy it. It's perfect for jumping." As if to prove her point, she began jumping up and down on the bed, smiling as she continued to bounce around. "Okaa-san and Otou-san never let me jump on the bed. I don't know why though, it's loads of fun!" She abruptly stopped and began staring at Bokushi, who in turn looked at her in question, his eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You don't wanna jump?" Miyoko inquired. "Are you not allowed?"

"It's not that I'm not allowed—"

"Then come on!"

She bent down and suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling him up as best as she could onto the bed. Despite not wanting to climb on the bed in the first place, Bokushi surrendered himself to his fate and hoisted himself on, putting Miyoko's overnight bag to one side as he stood next to her. As soon as he had stood himself on the bed, Miyoko began to jump up and down again, having fun by herself but furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that Bokushi was still not moving.

"Come on, aren't you gonna jump? It's really fun."

"Well…" Bokushi gazed off to the side. Miyoko blinked.

"Do you not know how?!"

"No, I obviously know how to jump," Bokushi retorted, wondering how she could possibly come to that conclusion. "I just—"

"Just what?"

It took every ounce of energy he had to hold back an eyeroll. Out of all the things to ask him to do, he really did not want to jump on the bed. Although those kinds of terms of whether he was allowed to or not was never discussed with his father, it's not like he ever wanted to do it anyway. Jumping on the bed always sounded silly to him, even as a kid. Never has he had any desire to stand on his bed and jump up and down. But now here he was, standing on his bed with his five-year-old companion who was waiting for him to jump. But she wasn't going to stop staring at him until he did something. He sighed.

 _This is going to be so embarrassing…_

"Alright, alright," he finally said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'll jump."

"Yay!" Miyoko shouted with joy. "Bokushi-kun's gonna jump!"

"But…" Bokushi held a hand up, effectively cutting off her celebration. "For thirty seconds. _Just_ thirty seconds, though." Miyoko seemed to find his terms and conditions odd, but she shrugged it off after a moment and her usual smile returned.

"Okay!" she said, and with that, began to jump once more.

Bokushi watched her for a few seconds, jumping up and down like she was before, before she turned to him and using her hand to beckon him to jump.

"Come on! You said you would."

How he wishes he didn't. Nevertheless, Bokushi is a man—well—boy of his word, and he wasn't going to now take back what he said on account of his pride. Well whatever. The sooner he started the sooner he could finish. He threw away whatever dignity he had left and sighed once more.

 _Let's just get this over with._

At first, he slowly began to just move up and down, not really jumping but not really standing still either, but then when Miyoko saw what he was doing, her expression took on something of disapproval.

"That's not jumping," she said. "You have to go higher than that."

Internally debating with himself for half a second, Bokushi came to the decision that he shouldn't say anything and just do what she says, because if he starts being difficult, he would end up on this bed for longer than he wants to be. So he began to actually jump this time, giving in to the girl's request. As he was jumping, however, he didn't realize how high he could actually go. He was surprised by the amount of height he could gain off of jumping. Not to say that he was enjoying it, but at the very least, he was slightly impressed. Although he was still not budging from his thirty second rule.

"Look Bokushi-kun!" Miyoko called to him as she went higher. "I know how to somersault. Watch this." Eager to show her friend her trick, she ceased jumping and tumbled head over heels on the bed, successfully completing her somersault before looking over at him with a smug expression.

"It only took me one recess to learn this," she bragged. "I bet you don't know how to do it." Bokushi was planning to ignore whatever boasting she was going to make to him after finishing her somersault, but at what she just said he couldn't _help_ but to roll him eyes.

"Nonsense," Bokushi retorted. "Out of all the acrobatic maneuvers I've ever witnessed, somersaulting requires the least amount of skill. Of course I can somersault." Miyoko gestured to the bed below them.

"Let me see!" she said to him. "Do a somersault!" The boy sighed, weighing the options in his head before shrugging.

"Very well," he said. "Just this once." With that, he mimicked her actions from before, tumbling head first, flipping himself over and rolling, landing back on his feet on the other side of the bed. When he was finished, he stood himself up again and looked at her.

"There," he said. "Are you satisfied?" Miyoko seemed to be more amazed than put-out at the fact that her assumption was wrong. Her eyes were practically sparkling as her mouth was open in awe.

"Bokushi-kun your somersault was way cooler than mine!" she said to him, jumping up and down. "How did you get yours so perfect?"

"It's really just a somersault, I don't understand what the fuss is about," he replied wearily. "Just don't do it too slowly or else you'll lose your form. Keep still when you're rolling yourself over."

"Hmm…" Miyoko stroked her chin in thought as she stared down at the sheets. "Let me see you do it one more time so I can get it right."

 _Is it really that hard to figure out,_ Bokushi thought to himself. He shook his head. Whatever. She is still a child.

"Fine," he said. "Watch closely."

Again, he tumbled over head first and rolled on his back before landing back on his feet and ending up on the other side of the bed. Miyoko was impressed once more.

"Wow! The way you do it is so smooth and neat! You should do gymnastics!"

As strange as the circumstance he was currently in, he cracked a small smile, being amused by Miyoko gushing over something as simple as somersault.

"Well, it really isn't anything to get excited over," he said, standing himself up. "But thank you any…" As Bokushi was turning around, he trailed off when he caught someone standing by the door. It was one of the maids who was carrying a stack of towels. She had a knowing smile on her face, and from that, Bokushi knew that she must have been watching them. A wave of horror washed over him as his eyes widened in realization.

 _She must have seen me jumping around and somersaulting._

His cheeks began to turn red at the sheer embarrassment of one of the maids watching him behave like a child, but the flush on his face seemed to just make her smile even wider, and she turned and disappeared back into the hallway like nothing happened. As the young read headed boy watched her disappear before he could even open his mouth to explain, Miyoko noticed him staring at the now empty door frame and cocked her head to the side in question.

"What are you looking at?"

Bokushi turned to face her, taking in her expression of curiosity. However instead of explaining, he just shook his head.

"It's nothing," he replied. "In fact, we've been up here for quite a while. I think it's about time we save—I mean get your brother from my father downstairs." Miyoko nodded, finding nothing wrong with his behaviour and deciding to go with what he suggested.

"Okay then," she said. "Let's go and get onii-chan."

With that, they both slid off the bed and left the room, on their way back to the living room downstairs.

~O~

Bokushi and Miyoko seemed to come downstairs at the right time, because Midorima was at his limit with Masaomi. The amount of exhaustion written all over his face made it look like he ran two 10 kilometre marathons in the time they spent upstairs. That what was talking with Akashi Masaomi could do to people. Bokushi had never seen him look so stiff.

"Onii-chan, we're back!"

The switch from stress to relief on Midorima's face was so apparent that Bokushi couldn't help but wonder what his father actually said to him. But before Midorima could say anything, though, Masaomi had already turned around, registering Bokushi and Miyoko approaching the sofas in the living room.

"Ah, you've returned, I see." Masaomi noted. "I presume you set your things down upstairs?"

"Yes," said Miyoko. "Bokushi-kun showed me around a bit, your house really is a castle!"

Her statement earned her the slightest raise of an eyebrow from Masaomi.

"A castle, you say," he began. "In what ways?"

"There are so many rooms, everything looks fancy, and you have Abe-san for a butler. Isn't that exactly like a castle?" The man thought for a moment.

"I suppose when you put in that way, our house does resemble a castle."

Miyoko nodded. "If this was a castle, then you'd be the king."

Bokushi almost scoffed at that as he shared a look with Midorima for a brief moment. 'Dictator' or 'Tyrant' would be a better comparison to use, but he supposed King would have to do. His father seemed to somewhat appreciate the comparison, though. He could see the slightest bit of amusement dancing around in his eyes.

"Yes," he said. "Yes I would be."

As Bokushi watched them go back and forth, he couldn't help but feel an air of awkwardness. He's never witnessed his father talk with a child like Miyoko before. Even though his father has talked with children before such as Akashi and himself in the past, the children of rich, aristocratic parents were different. They were quiet, calm and collected. Everything about children of the rich in Japan was reserved. _Especially_ their behavior. None of them got over excited about anything. They didn't run around or scream, they didn't have meltdowns, they didn't jump around, and they didn't say anything that didn't need to be said. Bokushi was sure that if his father were still like he used to be, and he had said something like this, his father would've asked what type of benefit his statement would have had by him voicing it aloud, the answer being none. It's interesting how he was willing to entertain such a nonsensical conversation with Miyoko about whether or not their house looks like a castle. Suddenly out of nowhere, however, Midorima cuts in and effectively stops his sister from saying anything else.

"I apologize for cutting this short," Midorima began "but I'm afraid that it is getting late, and my parents are expecting me home soon. If I may, Akashi-san..."

"Ah," Masaomi waved a nonchalant hand in Midorima's general direction. "I do believe I've kept you for quite a while. Don't let me keep you. Allow me to walk you to the door."

As Masaomi walked to the front door, Midorima turned and began to trail behind him. As he exited the living room, he passed Bokushi, who looked amused by his weary expression.

"Would you like me to purchase a bigger lucky item for you next time?"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear another word from you, nanodayo," he muttered. "Just get me out of here."

"Your wish is my command, Shintarou."

They finally reached the front door, and Masaomi stood to the side to let Miyoko say goodbye to her older brother. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug as he stood at the doorway.

"Goodbye, onii-chan, I'll see you later!"

Midorima still seemed a bit out of it from whatever conversation he had with Bokushi's father, but he still hugged her back anyway.

"Goodbye, Miyoko," he said to her. "Behave yourself over the weekend. I'll come pick you up on Sunday, nodayo." He looked up to Masaomi and bowed. "Thank you for the tea, Akashi-san." Masaomi put a hand up to dismiss his statement.

"It was not a problem," he said. "Do travel safely."

"Yes."

Midorima turned to leave, but as he was doing so he glanced down at Bokushi for a moment. It was brief, but Bokushi was still able to catch what he was silently trying to tell him.

 _'Keep an eye on your father.'_

Bokushi nodded lightly at him, and once Midorima saw that he understood, he was satisfied and was finally able to leave. So with that, glancing back at the house one last time, he went on his way out of the driveway, down the block and out of sight with Miyoko waving after him the whole time. Once he could be seen no more, the door was finally closed and the three of them were left in the foyer. Taking one look at Miyoko, and then another look at his father, Bokushi took a deep breath and let out a long, deep sigh.

 _Well,_ he thought. _Let this sleepover from hell begin._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for waiting! I just wanna warn you that I'm gonna be traveling to a lot of different places between now and the next 2 weeks and so there are times where I will have no wifi, but I'll work on chapters in the meantime.**

 **So until my next update, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello and Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays to anyone who doesn't celebrate, though!**

 **Yes, I know, it's been awhile. And YES, I KNOW, I HAVEN'T UPDATED. But I'm here now and I'm glad to be back.**

 **The reason why this chapter has taken so long is because of three main things: writer's block, coursework deadlines, and pure procrastination.**

 **But I've submitted my work and my deadlines have passed, so I'll be good for now. I've given up on telling you when I'll next update because I just don't know anymore. My schedule is too unpredictable, so I'll just see you when I see you. I apologize to all who were waiting, but I hope this will make up for it. *bows in apology***

 **Anyway, I was gonna make this chapter way longer, but this was more of an appropriate place to leave off of, so sorry. This chapter is a bit lengthy though. Not as long as I expected, but meh. I'm happy either way. Anyway, enough chit-chat. Without further ado...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Bokushi and Miyoko were officially alone with Masaomi in the mansion. Bokushi had been trying to put off this predicament for the longest of time since Miyoko arrived in the house. But now that Midorima was gone, there was no one to save him. Now, he just had to accept the situation and hope for the best.

"I'm really glad that I'm staying over," Miyoko said as soon as the door shut. "Akashi-san, your place is so cool."

"Is that so?" Masaomi replied. "In that case, I give you my thanks."

 _God this is weird,_ Bokushi thought to himself. _I don't even think I can look at father right now._

"Miyoko, is there anything you would like to do?" Bokushi asked her. If anyone was going to be taking charge of this sleepover, it would be Bokushi. He can't handle watching his father interact with children for prolonged amounts of time without feeling the need to pull a face. Miyoko hummed as she considered his question.

"Well..." she paused, folding her arms as she thought. As she was thinking, her eyes fell on the area leading out of the foyer to the outside. She pointed to where she was looking.

"What's over there?" she asked. Bokushi looked behind him to where she was pointing and saw the door to the back garden.

"That's where the garden is," he answered. Miyoko seemed interested.

"The garden?" she repeated, sounding hopeful. "What's in it?"

"Well, for starters there's flowers," Bokushi replied. "And there are chairs for people to sit, it's also where we have the stables and—"

"Wait, _stables?_ " Miyoko gasped. "Do you have horses?!" It didn't take a genius to be able to detect Miyoko's excitement. Anyone who claims that they have horse stables at the back of their house is bound to get a response similar to this, whether they're an adult or a child. Bokushi nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, we do," he said. "Would you like to see them?"

"I wanna see them!" Miyoko shouted, jumping up and down. "Let's go see them!" Bokushi was rather amused at her excitement and decided that now, he would finally take the time to humor her requests properly. He pulled a wry grin.

"In that case, allow me to show you the horses we keep there."

"Awesome! Will Akashi-san be taking us there?"

"Eh?"

 _What? No, not him..._ The redheaded little boy turned to look at his father with anticipated dread, watching as the man processed her question. Was Miyoko being serious? Did she really have to bring his father into this? It was already so awkward just having him _stand_ near them, and now suddenly he's going to take them around the house. That just spelled a recipe for disjointed conversations and a poor attempt to make it look like they actually get along. Bokushi suddenly thought of the frequent occasions where something would come up at the office and his father would leave the house in a hurry for hours at a time, and wondered where that emergency phone call was when he needed it. Nevertheless, Masaomi seemed to take it all in stride.

"Very well," he said. "If that is what you wish, then I shall take you to the stables. Come with me." He began to walk towards the direction of the back of the house, Miyoko eagerly following him without another word, clearly energetic from the thought of being able to see horses. As for Bokushi, he stood around for a second, uncomfortable at the prospect of watching his father play host, especially when he has to involve himself in it. Miyoko turned around and saw Bokushi standing still and was confused.

"What are you standing around for?" she said to him. "Come on! Let's go see the horses!"

With that, she reached out and grabbed Bokushi's hand before he could say anything, the boy momentarily taken aback as he was dragged along behind his father. He saw his father glance behind once, very briefly, and then he went back to facing forward. As they made their way to the stable, Bokushi felt a horrible sensation creep up his body, dreading what exactly his father was going to do.

...

The back of the Akashi household was admittedly more interesting than the front. The beautiful gardens home to a large variety of different flowers, the grassy open landscape, the fountain under the sakura tree in the far corner, and, most importantly, the stables past a row of trees. The neighborhood was an extremely well-off area, and so homeowners usually owned an insane amount of property; so, a wealthy business tycoon such as Akashi Masaomi was no exception. Taking the two children on this pathway past the trees into a clearing finally revealed the stables where horses were kept.

Technically, the facility was open to any neighboring house in the vicinity who happened to own a horse, but because they were the only family who did, the only ones around the stables were them. It was different in the Kyoto estate, however. Since the house resided in the countryside, the stables and riding grounds they had there were all their own. Either way, public or private, riding grounds were riding grounds, and Bokushi enjoyed being outside with horses to get his mind off his usual hectic schedule. However, this would be the first time he would go feeling uncomfortable, as now his _father_ was leading the way, and he could do nothing to stop it. Once finally getting into the clearing, Miyoko was in complete awe.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, looking at all the space there was to ride. "This is amazing! Bokushi-kun, you get to ride here all the time?"

"That I do," said Bokushi. "It's refreshing to take morning rides, so I can see the sunrise."

"That sounds nice, I wish I could ride a horse during sunrise. Akashi-san, can you ride a horse?"

Masaomi looked behind him at the two just once before facing forward and continuing towards the stable entrance.

"I can," said Masaomi. "I have been riding horses since I was a child."

"Wow…"

Bokushi wished that for five seconds Miyoko would stop trying to engage his father in conversation so he wouldn't have to brace himself for an awkward response. Just listening to the man speak more than necessary was torture, and they haven't even gotten to the main event yet. While they were talking, the three of them entered the stables where all the horses were kept. Immediately, Bokushi cut in and decided that he would take over the conversation.

"These are the stables, Miyoko," he said to her. "The horses we own live here."

Miyoko looked around her in awe at the rows of horse stables on either side of the long walkway, hay is strewn about here and there and the sound of horses walking around and whinnying quietly. Just being in the stables was making her happy, and Bokushi could tell from the growing smile on her face.

"I can't believe I get to see horses today. I've always wanted to see one up close."

"You've never seen a horse before?" Bokushi asked her. She looked off to the side.

"I have," she replied slowly. "But it was only once, during a parade. I didn't get to touch it, though."

"You can get a close look at the horses here, I assure you. They're right over there." Bokushi pointed just a few meters ahead of him and Miyoko was very excited to find one horse already poking their head out of their stall. Eager to get closer, she ran over to the entrance to their stalls, looking up at the giant beast that eyed the girl with curiosity. The horse who had happened to stick their head out was a certain white-furred stallion with the grey mane. Miyoko stared up at it and smiled.

"Hello," she said to the horse. "What's your name?"

"His name is Yukimaru. It's my…it's Seijuro-nii's horse," Bokushi corrected. He had to remember him and Akashi no longer shared a body, and Akashi _did_ know the horse for longer than he did, so Yukimaru was Akashi's horse.

"Really? It's his horse? How old is it?"

"It's the same age as him." Bokushi appeared next to her and looked up at Yukimaru as well, the white horse snorting at the familiar face. "Both Seijuro-nii and Yukimaru were born on December 20th, over sixteen years ago."

"He's so lucky! He gets to share a birthday with his pet. Do they share birthday parties?"

"Well…" Bokushi's eyes just barely flickered over to his father, just for a short moment, but then he looked back over to Miyoko. He realized explaining that they don't really have birthday parties in their house would take far more effort than to just lie about it, so he simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure."

Yukimaru's attention was now turned towards the new face again, and Miyoko wanted nothing more than to get closer.

"I wanna pet him," she suddenly decided. She turned to Masaomi, who had been standing there for quite some time, just watching the two. "Am I allowed to pet him, Akashi-san?" He nodded in silence.

"If that is what you would like," he said. "Then yes, you may."

"Yay!"

She reached up and tried to extend her hand towards the horse's face, but realized she was too short. Experimentally going on tiptoes didn't help the matter either. Looking up at Yukimaru, down at the ground, then back to Masaomi, she gave a sheepish smile towards the man as she stood there.

"I can't reach," she said. "I think I need help."

"Very well."

Bokushi watched as his father walked over to Miyoko, bent down, and lifted her off the ground, holding her up just high enough for her to pet the horses. She smiled as she got closer to the horse, her legs dangling as she was lifted.

"Ah! Now I'm really close!" she exclaimed in satisfaction.

Standing there watching this whole scene unfold, Bokushi couldn't help but feel baffled by his father's willingness to do something such as this. He always thought this for the longest time, but his father and small children just didn't seem to mix. Older children seemed to suit his father better, in Bokushi's opinion. They were quieter, they were less hyperactive, they spoke less, and they were more likely to obey. Going by those ideals, Miyoko and his father were like oil and water together, maybe even worse. He just couldn't see how his father could play along and humor a little girl like her when he knew him to be such a different person before. Just two weeks previous he almost didn't want Bokushi to even live in the house, and the change between that Masaomi and the Masaomi that currently stood before him was astronomical.

"Bokushi-kun…Bokushi-kun!"

His eyes flickered up to Miyoko, who seemed to have been calling him. It was only then that he realized that he had spaced out. He blinked himself out of his trance before answering.

"What is it, Miyoko?"

"I was just asking if Yukimaru bites." He shook his head.

"No," he replied. "You can just hold your hand out and pet him. He won't hurt you." Miyoko nodded and did as she was told.

"Yukimaru, I'm holding my hand out for you."

She watched in fascination as Yukimaru began sniffing her hand and then lowered his head slightly, allowing her to stroke his mane. Miyoko giggled.

"I think he likes me," she said. "Don't you think so, Akashi-san?" The man hummed in agreement.

"I should think so," he said back.

As Miyoko continued to pet the horse, Bokushi couldn't help but feel strange at these interactions his father was having with her. Masaomi lifting Miyoko up to pet Yukimaru reminded him of two weeks previous when Akashi had done the same for him. Looking over at the two, Bokushi couldn't help but wonder if, at a point in time, Masaomi did this for Akashi as well. It's nothing he could find out on his own accord and nothing that he would know about unless he asked. But he liked to think that in a happier time, back when their mother was still around, Masaomi would have treated Akashi more like the child he was supposed to be. He could only imagine.

Once Miyoko decided that she was done petting Yukimaru, she withdrew her hand, which was enough to notify Masaomi to set her back on the ground. Bokushi noted how his father's face was still relatively neutral, as it always was, and there was not enough indication to see if anything was different about him. The only thing he could go by was how he acted which was, unfortunately, unpredictable. Somehow, Miyoko seemed to just not detect any awkward tension in the air, and she went about her business without noticing Bokushi's uncomfortable expression.

"Yukimaru is such a nice horse, Bokushi-kun!" she said to her currently distraught friend. "Your brother raised him well."

"Yes, of course," said Bokushi. "I'll be sure to tell him. Yukimaru is very gentle. He's very easy to ride with because of that."

"Really?" she looked up at the horse in question, green eyes curious. "Can we ride him?"

"Well…" Bokushi knew that he wasn't in the position to grant her request, so he regretfully turned to his father, asking in a quiet voice, "Father, is it alright if we can take Yukimaru out to ride?"

His father seemed to consider this question for a moment, before slowly moving to open the stables.

"Alright, I will let him out," he said. "Stand over there while I open the door."

Bokushi ushered Miyoko away from the stall door as Masaomi unlocked it. As he entered the stall, Yukimaru watched the man with pointed ears, as he reached for the saddle hanging on the wall. Bokushi could tell that even Yukimaru was somewhat unnerved by his father. Around Akashi or himself, Yukimaru was always relaxed and playful. But around his father, Yukimaru seemed to tense ever so slightly, as if he were watching a predator. That was one of the many things that frightened Bokushi, the fact that even a horse can sense his father's tremendous presence.

As Masaomi put the saddle on Yukimaru and made a few more adjustments, he then took the reins and began to lead him out of his stall. Once he was fully out of the stall, Masaomi turned to the two and beckoned them over.

"Come so I may help you onto the horse," he said. Miyoko came over and Bokushi stared for a second or two before realizing his father was also talking to him as well, and he began to make his way over behind Miyoko. Of course, Masaomi was true to his word and helped Miyoko on first, ensuring she was settled, and Bokushi was left standing there wondering why he still had that strange unsettling feeling about all this. That was until he realized his father was approaching him, and before he knew it, hands had snaked under his arms and Bokushi was suddenly being lifted in the air.

Bokushi immediately tensed at this sensation. His mind went blank for a moment, and he just froze as he was being lifted before it clicked that his father was lifting him onto the horse. As he was set down onto the saddle on top of the horse, Miyoko was already on a rant about how exciting this experience would be.

"I've never ridden a horse before," she said. "This is gonna be fun! Right, Bokushi-kun?"

"Um…yes…"

Bokushi had been sitting on the saddle for a good five seconds before he realized how stiff he was. His father had just lifted him onto the horse. As in grabbed him and lifted him onto the horse. The isolated situation in itself wasn't something to be shocked over, but that was the first time that his father had touched him. _Ever._

It just happened to be by coincidence. Had Miyoko not been here, Masaomi would not have needed to do that. But the fact that it happened, and the fact that it was without a doubt the most intimate contact that Bokushi has ever had with his father since he came into existence made him feel very strange.

It wasn't like what he experienced with Akashi where their chemistry while being slightly awkward, was still natural. Any time Akashi put a hand on his shoulder, or ruffled his hair, or displayed any other signs of affection, it was natural. It wasn't forced by either party and it just worked. But with his father, the sensation of being in contact with him for just those few short moments made him go stiff. Why was that? His father wasn't being a cold-hearted tyrant like he always seemed to be. Wasn't this what Bokushi wanted? If that was the case, why did he react so negatively?

"Can we go now, Akashi-san?"

Miyoko's voice cut through Bokushi's thoughts and brought him back to reality. His father was grabbing hold of the reins once again, seeming to have finished going through the final checks for everything.

"As you both are children, it would be wise to go slow. I will keep hold of the reins and make sure Yukimaru walks slowly for the both of you." Miyoko nodded, not minding Masaomi's decision at all.

"Okay."

Without any more discussion about what they were doing, Masaomi led the horse out into the fields with Bokushi and Miyoko sitting on top. As Yukimaru walked along, Miyoko was taking in the view of the grassy riding grounds all around them.

"I can't believe that you can do this whenever you want," Miyoko said. "I'm jealous. When I grow up, I'm gonna get my own horse."

"If you work hard enough in your studies, you could very well be in a position to do so," Masaomi replied. "Owning a horse requires a lot of effort."

"Oh~."

Bokushi was not opting to partake in this conversation, he was lost in his own world as he was before. He still couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. How did his father not find anything weird about that? Surely the awkwardness wasn't one-sided, was it? His father _must_ have felt something. Perhaps he was overthinking.

But why was he overthinking? Didn't he _want_ his father to be nice? If so, why did he keep acting so surprised every time his father made an attempt to be nice, like asking about his day, or sitting out with him in the garden, or allowing a friend to stay the weekend? While his father didn't outright say it, didn't that mean he was trying?

Seeing his father put in some effort into getting to know Bokushi or humoring his requests was something he liked, but at the same time, disliked. The change between Masaomi then and Masaomi now was too overwhelming for Bokushi to handle, and so at times, he would rather just prefer his father being cold and aloof like he used to be instead of Bokushi having to deal with the second-hand embarrassment of seeing his father trying to get along with a child like him. Emotions were something that neither of them was good with, after all.

Listening to his father talk with Miyoko seemed to bother him as well, for some reason. If he ever saw his father trying to be friendly, it was so he can be able to network amongst colleagues and other business owners. But here, it seemed like he was actually trying to be genuine, and Bokushi couldn't tell whether he wanted his father to stop, or to keep going.

As much as Bokushi wanted to slide off Yukimaru and go crawl into a corner, he couldn't help but think of what life would be like if his father was as nice as other fathers he sees everywhere. Those ones that take their children to the park, or buy them sweets, or make jokes, or tell their children how proud they are of them. Even growing up around wealthy families, you still see fathers who enjoy being involved in their children's lives and just enjoy being a father in general. But as for Bokushi, while he still remembers all the things his father told him that one afternoon in the garden, he wasn't sure where their relationship stood. Something inside him always told him to just ask, but then Bokushi always silenced that thought in the fear of how his father might react.

He timidly peered over at his father who was still holding the reins and leading the horse around, surveying the grassy field with his mysterious golden eyes. Then suddenly, almost as if his father knew he was watching, he turned to glance at Bokushi, who flinched and averted eye contact, hiding his face behind Miyoko.

 _Why? Why do I keep doing this,_ he thought, mentally kicking himself for startling so easily. _Father is only being a good host, as he should, yet every time he tries to interact with me I push him away. What do I really want from him?_

He shook it off. _It doesn't matter,_ he convinced himself. He was sick and tired of feeling all these mixed emotions. From now until the end of this sleepover weekend, he would just have to deal with whatever behavior his father displays. It didn't matter if it made him cringe, it didn't matter if it made him uncomfortable. Whatever it was, he could handle it.

As Masaomi turned Yukimaru back in the direction of the stables after another five minutes and Miyoko continued to talk to Masaomi about whatever trivial thing popped into her mind, he tried to shut off his brain—anything to keep him from overanalyzing everything his father does. As long as he didn't think too hard about it, he wouldn't feel anything.

Once they were finally back in the stables, Miyoko was clapping with joy.

"That was so fun!" she exclaimed. "I loved riding around on Yukimaru, Akashi-san." Masaomi let go of the reins once Yukimaru came to a stop.

"I am glad that you enjoyed yourself," he said. "If you would like to ride again while you stay here this weekend, you may come and find me or one of the staff, and they will take you to the stables."

"Really? Thank you!"

Now that the horse ride was finished, Masaomi began helping the two of the horse. First was Miyoko, and she had no problems allowing Masaomi to lift her off and then set her down on the ground. Bokushi watched as she brushed off her skirt and walked over to his father's side, waiting for Bokushi to join her. It was then that Bokushi realized that he was next. An overwhelming sense of dread passed over him as he saw his father approaching. He bit his lip and inhaled deeply.

 _Just suck it up,_ he told himself. _You are being overdramatic._

He tried to force himself to look his father in the eye, but as he came closer, Bokushi's eyes began to waver. By the time Masaomi had reached him, he had already surrendered himself to staring down at the ground as he was carried off the horse. He couldn't do it. No matter how hard he convinced himself that this meant nothing, there was still this weird emotion he couldn't yet place when his father had any type of physical interaction with him. The second he was set back on the ground, he took one look at his father, then turned away. He realized this was going to take a while to get over.

"Yukimaru is a good horse," said Miyoko. "I want a horse like him one day. Wouldn't you, Bokushi-kun?"

"Yes, I suppose," said Bokushi, turning his attention back to Miyoko for a change to force his brain to think about something else. "If you're willing to put in the effort to own a horse, it's worth it."

"Mark my words, I'm getting a horse when I grow up." Suddenly a rustling sound in one of the stalls caught Miyoko's attention. It was the stall next to Yukimaru's, and something was moving around in there. She cocked her head to the side.

"What's in there, Akashi-san?" Miyoko asked, pointing to the stall in question. Masaomi followed her finger to the stall she was pointing at.

"Ah," he said. "That would be my horse. It appears he has finished resting." At the thought of another horse, Miyoko instantly perked.

"You have a horse too, Akashi-san? May I see it?"

Bokushi went a bit stiff. He knew the exact horse his father was talking about. It wasn't that he was afraid of the horse, he could never be afraid of horses. But there was something about his father's horse that put him on edge. His father was already bringing his horse out after Miyoko had asked, and he instinctively took a few steps back as the ginormous beast walked out of its stall.

There in all its glory, was Masaomi's horse. Its mane and its fur were jet black, and its tail was long and flowing. You could see how well-taken care of it was from the splendid sheen of its fur, everything about this creature was perfect. The horse's eyes were dark brown and shifty, looking at his owner holding his reins, then down to the two children standing at the side. The horse began to try and approach them, but Masaomi tugged lightly at the reins, making the horse stop its advances and stay put.

"My apologies, he is a curious one," he explained. Miyoko was rather shocked at the appearance of this horse, and she stood in place as she stared at it with wide eyes.

"Wow," she finally said at last. "I've never seen a horse like this before. Is this really yours?" Masaomi nodded.

"What's its name?"

"Its name is Kuroshinpi," said Bokushi. "We've had him for a long time as well. Unfortunately, since this horse is a bit more aggressive, for a beginner, it would be hard to ride." Miyoko seemed a bit disappointed.

"Oh." She thought for a moment before looking at Masaomi. "Then if it's your horse, Akashi-san, can I see you ride it?" Masaomi furrowed his eyebrows at Miyoko's request.

"You would like to see me ride my horse?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" Miyoko said earnestly. "Bokushi-kun, don't you want to see him ride his horse?" Bokushi glanced off to the side.

"Well…" He had actually not seen his father ride his horse for a while. He was always too busy with work to do anything else. If his father was busy enough, there were times where Bokushi wouldn't even see him at the dinner table, and this was not an uncommon occurrence. Bokushi couldn't even recall the last time he had seen his father on a horse, it had to have been years. It piqued his curiosity. Coming to a decision in his head, he nodded slightly.

"Yes," he said. "I would like to see father ride." He too then looked up at his father, watching his face. His father most definitely thought it over for a moment before going over to get the saddle for his horse.

"It has been a while since I have ridden," he had said more to himself. "But if you want to see, then I will show you."

With that, once Masaomi had put the saddle on and adjusted it, he hoisted himself onto his horse with ease. His feet naturally found the stirrups and his hands took hold of the reins, leading his horse as if it were second nature. Miyoko instinctively walked behind the horse, Bokushi walking beside her, putting an arm out in front of her so she didn't get too close to the horse's hind legs. Once they were fully outside the stable, Bokushi guided Miyoko to one side, while Masaomi walked the horse further on for a little bit. After he was around ten or so meters away from the two, he stopped.

"What is it you would like to see me do on this horse, exactly?" Masaomi asked. Bokushi looked over to Miyoko, who just shrugged and smiled.

"Anything!" she said. "Show me how what you can do on Kuroshinpi." When she said that, Masaomi's golden eyes flashed with an emotion that Bokushi couldn't decipher and the man gripped the reins a bit tighter.

"Very well."

From there, no more words were exchanged as in the few seconds that Masaomi took to reply the girl, he had already decided what to do. Rocking the saddle forward, his horse began to walk. The horse was only walking for a few seconds until Bokushi saw his father dig his legs into the horse's side a little and the pace increased, the horse going from a walk to a canter. Soon enough the horse is full-on galloping before their eyes and Miyoko is entranced.

Masaomi skillfully controlled the horse to the best of his abilities, making it gallop at full speed and executing skillful turns with a level of finesse that only an Akashi could obtain. Bokushi and Miyoko watched as the horse raced around with great agility, even Bokushi was speechless as he watched his father, even though he has seen him ride a horse before. Then, while it was still galloping, Masaomi guided the horse to a jump standard that was set up nearer towards Bokushi and Miyoko. The horse slowed its pace a little as it galloped towards the raised bars, and then at the right time, the horse jumped, soaring over the jumping standard as if it had wings. Miyoko's eyes went as wide as humanly possible, mouth opening in a wide smile.

"Wow!" she squealed. "Akashi-san is so cool when he rides his horse! Don't you think, Bokushi-kun?"

Bokushi nodded absentmindedly, his eyes also wide. Even though he's seen his father ride a horse before, he's never let loose on his horse like he had done today. The movements of the black horse as it turned and jumped were so precise and controlled, yet something about the horse made it seem chaotic, mischievous, and wild. Looking up at his father controlling the large creature with nothing but his reins and the movement of his legs, his eyes that usually looked so cold looked like they were sparking up with a fire that Bokushi had never seen before. Just like the horse, his father looked wild, unlike his typical stoic appearance. Masaomi suddenly pulled back on the reins, making the horse stand up on its hind legs and let out a loud neigh. That exact moment was the moment Bokushi wanted to ingrain in his mind for a long time. The image of his father sitting on a horse on its hind legs, the pose that made his father look exactly like a dark prince.

 _No, not a dark prince,_ Bokushi thought. _A dark_ king.

Completely engrossed in his father's little display of his horse-riding skills, Bokushi didn't even notice when he stopped restraining himself and started smiling along with Miyoko. Standing there, watching Masaomi look so free and uncontrolled, Bokushi's inhibitions disappeared, along with all the reluctance towards his father.

Once Masaomi had decided he had shown enough and signaled for his horse to slow down to a stop near the stable, he dismounted and then continued to lead the horse back by the reins. Miyoko and Bokushi approached him as he was walking back.

"Was that satisfying enough for you?" he asked the young girl.

"Satisfying?!" Miyoko parroted in disbelief. "That was beyond satisfying! Akashi-san, you looked so amazing riding Kuroshinpi! I've never seen someone ride a horse like that before. What did you think, Bokushi-kun?" All eyes were on Bokushi as Miyoko whipped her head around to look at her companion standing next to her. Bokushi didn't even realize he was still smiling as he looked up at his father without hesitation for the very first time, his eyes glistening with admiration.

"I think it was beautiful," he said to his father with childish awe. At that reply, Masaomi raised a brow slightly, making Bokushi falter before realizing what he just said. His face began to redden as he opened his mouth to attempt to stammer an apology (did he do anything wrong? no, but he was gonna apologize anyway), but before he could even say anything, he heard a noise from his father. It was only after a few seconds of processing that Bokushi realized his father had just chuckled.

Wait…he chuckled?

Bokushi didn't even have enough time to look up at his father before he turned around again, attention on his horse as he took the saddle off.

"Thank you," is the response Bokushi got from him. A light gasp unconsciously escaped Bokushi's mouth as his father guided his horse back to the stall and Miyoko continued to rant about horses. That was the first time his father had ever said thank you to him.

Sure, Masaomi had been becoming nicer and nicer as the weeks have gone on (as nice as his personality would allow, anyway), but for his father to say thank you after Bokushi complimented him, Bokushi felt as light as a feather knowing that his father was making an effort. This whole time that Miyoko has been with them, Bokushi had been loathing his father tagging along, wishing that he would just leave the two of them in peace to do whatever. Even when Masaomi would actually try to interact with Bokushi, he still pushed the man away. But after, this, now that Bokushi saw him genuinely happy, he no longer cared about the awkwardness or the second-hand embarrassment. At long last, he realized that yes, this is what he wanted. This is what he wanted to see in his father. A change for the better.

Bokushi didn't try to hide the small smile that slipped on his face after his father turned around as he looked down to the ground, a light pink dusted across his cheeks.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I still have yet to enjoy the rest of Christmas, so I'm gonna be spending the rest of the day with my immediate and extended family. I'll be getting to my other stories though so I can try and update soon. But until my next update, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review, please! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
